Foreign Feelings
by rjt040190
Summary: New chapter: Nate couldn't hold it anymore, so he asked."Eliot, did you find Richardson?" Eliot immediately tensed up and build a wall around him. Nate saw it and impatiently demanded." Tell me what happened, Eliot. What happened while you were away?" Quinn looked at Eliot and said."Tell him."
1. Chapter 1

**I love the show! And I love Eliot/Parker more. *sighs***

**So here is a little something about my favorite Leverage ship! I hope you like it. 3**

* * *

**This is set right after the Carnival job. I just saw this episode yesterday. AGAIN. And I imagined it went a little like this afterwards. Just in my mind that is. :)**

* * *

**Eliot. Parker. The hitter. The thief.**

Eliot did not think it was necessary to go to the hospital, after they had rescued Molly Connell from the Russians. He walked out of the bar with a 'nurse' with him. Eliot was hurt real bad, but he did not let it show. His whole body ached like h***. At the moment, he was with Michelle in his apartment. She was sitting on his couch, nipping at her drink. 'She was pretty' he thought.

But the last few weeks, he couldn't help but compare every woman with the gorgeous blonde he worked with. He was confused about it though. He didn't know when exactly this happened. He was a professional for God sake! Yes, he had always been there to protect her. But she wasn't the only one he protected. He did the same for Nate, Sophie and Hardison too. But since they did that job on that treacherous mountain, he saw her in a different light.

He still thought that she was crazy as h***, but he liked that crazy woman. Very, very much. She was weird, but she was also amazing. He admired her; everything about her was amazing. From her gorgeous smile to her delicious scent and her flexible body. She was sweet and cared so much about others. He also loves the shampoo she uses; it was a mix of papaya and guava. Sometimes he just had the urge to lean in and smell her beautiful, shiny blonde hair. She likes sitting next to him, making it so hard for him to resist that urge.

He was taken out of his thoughts by Michelle. She was walking towards him with a seducing smile on her face. He suddenly had the urge to be near a certain blonde thief. Michelle walked towards him and touched his upper arm. She caressed his arm, but Eliot stopped her. "I am sorry. But I have changed my mind. It wasn't a good idea of me to call you, Michelle." He said. She looked disappointed, but smiled anyway and decided to leave.

"Eliot, it looks like you like her very much. Time flies by fast; please tell her how you feel." She said and walked out the door. Eliot wasn't even thinking about telling her. Come to think of it, he was going to do his best, to act normal around her. But it was so damn hard. At the moment, he was thinking about her in a dress. She didn't like to wear dresses, but when she wore them it was hard for him not stare at her beauty.

Lately his head starts to spin a little, whenever she sits right next to him. Her warmth and closeness seem to overwhelm him. He was still thinking about her, while he went downstairs to the gym. He wanted to let it out; so he hit the punching bag like there was no tomorrow. He was letting out all these new feelings he seem to have for that gorgeous, blonde woman. Parker.

* * *

Parker had a weird feeling. That strange, but wonderful feeling in her stomach came whenever Eliot was around. She didn't understand what it was and why she felt it. These feelings she seem to have for him, was foreign to her. She always liked him as a friend, but now she is not sure if it's just friendship she feels for him. Ever since the job on that treacherous mountain, she saw Eliot in a different light.

She imagined what it would feel like to touch that scar on his lip. She knows he had many others and it made her heart ache, knowing that he had probably others. She liked his dark hair and sparkling blue eyes. Lately she gets the urge to close her eyes and inhale his manly scent, whenever he was near her. It was a mix of his after shave and purely him. He was such a strong man. Physically and mentally he was strong. When he was busy fighting the bad guys off, lately she wanted to stop with what she was doing and just wanted to watch his movements. How he avoided the punches and how he threw them at his assailants.

To her it almost looks like a dance; beautiful, flowing movements that was almost jaw dropping. Sometimes she watches him in awe. She used to love to hit him at the places, where he was hurt. But now she only has the urge to caress those spots and … What? Caress those spots? She shook her head furiously and realized that she has lost it; she has completely lost it. Caress Eliot. Pfffffff! All these feelings were confusing and overwhelming her tremendously.

Tonight when she saw him leave with that blonde woman, she felt an ache in her heart. She never had that feeling. She had the urge to grab that woman by the hair and pull her from Eliot. What was that particular feeling? And why did she want to hurt that blonde woman?

Eliot was hurt badly by the Russians. The only thing she wanted to do afterwards was go to his apartment and try to make him feel better. She's not able to take his pain away, but maybe she can comfort him. Maybe she can make him feel better by bringing him his favorite ice cream and eating it together, watching TV.

But that probably was a very bad idea, considering Eliot was with that blonde woman. There she goes again, having the urge to hurt that other woman. Grrrrrr. After thinking very long and hard, she decided to call him. She isn't sure what she'll say, but she needed to hear his voice. Just to hear that voice that could calm her down, whenever she felt on edge. So with trembling fingers she dialled his number.

* * *

**Phew! Got that out of my system. Haha. **

**Please tell me what you think in a review? :)**

**Ruby.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So this is chapter 2, you guys! Thank you for reading, for following my story and the AWESOME reviews! It really means A LOT to me. :) Love you loads, you guys. I hope you like this chap.**

* * *

**To saides: Glad you like the story. :) Thank you for reviewing.**

**To guest: Thank you for reviewing. :)**

* * *

Eliot was in the gym, still trying very hard not to let that gorgeous blonde thief consume his every thought. But it was so hard not to. He thought about how easily she could crack a safe open or move in very tight air ducts. How she easily could avoid the lasers in a vault. How she jumps off sky scrapers, like they were nothing. She only needed a harness and ropes. He smiled thinking how she would fall asleep upside down like a bat. She was probably the only one he knew, who thought that sleeping like that was normal.

He was taken out of his thoughts, by his phone ringing loudly. When he saw her name, he shook his head. " I can't catch a break, can I?"he whispered. "Eliot." Parker said. He sighed deeply and answered:" Yes, Parker." Hearing her voice, made him feel a little better though.

From the other line, Parker contemplated what she was going to say, because she had never called him out of the blue. Usually she called him about the job they were working on at the moment. But right now, they just had finished a job and nobody had asked them for help yet. So what was she going to say to him?

"Parker, do you need anything? I am in the middle of something here." He said softly. She breathed into the phone, making his heart beat just a little faster." Oh, sorry. You are with that blonde 'nurse'. Right, sorry to bother you. Bye." She said and hung up. Frustrated about him and all these new feelings she had for him, she threw the phone at the wall. It broke into pieces. After picking up the pieces of her phone, Parker walked to her bed room and took a pillow. She placed her face on it and yelled as loud as she could. She couldn't believe she embarrassed herself like that. Once more she yelled loudly into her pillow."Aaaargh!" The images of Eliot being with that blonde woman, made her more angry than anything else.

Eliot didn't expect that Parker was going to hang up the phone like that. She usually called him, when it's really urgent. So why did she hang up? He thought. He then dialed her number and waited for her to answer. Her phone was broken, so she didn't know he was calling her.

He got worried and called Sophie." Sophie speaking." She said." Hey, Soph. It's me, Eliot. Has Parker called you about something?" He asked concerned. "Parker? No, she hasn't. What about? What happened?" She asked worriedly. Eliot sighed deeply and answered:" That's just it, Soph. She called me and without telling me what was wrong, she said bye and hung up on me. And when I called back, she didn't answer. I have been trying, but with no luck.

Sophie frowned and wondered what that was about. Usually Parker came to her, if she needed advice or something. Then why did she call Eliot? She thought. That was so unlike Parker." You need to go to her, Eliot. Maybe it's nothing big, but we better make sure." She said worriedly. Eliot let out a deep breath, thinking of Parker. He wasn't sure what he was going to find, when he went to her apartment.

He was scared; what if she had a girl problem. He couldn't talk to Parker about girl stuff. Plus he wasn't sure, he was going to be able to act normal, if they were alone together. Especially if they weren't on a job with no ear buds on. What if he began to stare at her or say something stupid or do something he might regret. Parker was going to know that he was acting differently and he knew she was going to ask him about it. And she wouldn't stop, till he told her the whole truth.

'No, Sophie should go, not me.' He thought. "Sophie, I think it's better if you went." He said. Sophie answered:" No, Eliot. I can't go. Sorry. I am busy at the moment having dinner with someone. You go. Tell me how it went, later? Bye."

She hung up on me! Eliot got very annoyed. She was the second person today who hung up on him! He growled and grabbed his coat and keys. He then walked out of his apartment and walked to his car. On the way over to Parker's apartment, he thought about her and the team. What was he going to do with himself? He couldn't mix business with personal stuff! Why did he have to have these darn feelings for her now?

He stopped at a supermarket and bought something for her. Well, he bought two different things in three different flavors. In case she needed comfort. He drove further and parked the car. He walked to her apartment building and knocked on her door. He wondered if she was okay.

Parker was sitting on her windowsill. She had on her earpiece and listened to music. Hardison bought an IPod for her, with music on it she liked and a few tracks he liked. She was so deep in thought and listened to her music, that she didn't hear the knock on the door. She wanted to call Sophie to ask her for advice, but her phone was broken. So she decided to wait the next day, when all five of them were together at Nate's apartment/office. She hoped that Eliot won't ask her why she hung up on him. But knowing Eliot, he will ask her. D*** it!

Parker didn't come to the door, so Eliot decided to get in anyway. He picked the lock of the door, like Parker taught him and walked inside her apartment. He called her name, but she didn't answer. Now he got very worried. No, he was terrified. What if something happened to her? What if the Russians went after her? Or other bad people who wanted revenge on Eliot and the team? His heart was beating so fast from fear of losing her; it made it very hard for him to breathe.

He walked into her bed room and was more than relieved. She was sitting on the windowsill, listening to music.

Parker had a feeling that someone was watching her. She turned around and saw Eliot walking towards her; he looked relieved to see her. Her breath hitched in her throat, because he looked more handsome than usual with that soft look in his blue eyes and that smile on his face.

"Are you okay, darlin'? Why don't you tell me what happened, while we eat your favorite food. I brought cereal and ice cream. Both in three different flavors." He said with a soft tone in his voice. After hearing that, a huge smile graced her face, making Eliot's heart swell gloriously.

She went through the bags he carried and picked a carton."I pick chocolate flavored cereal. Let's eat!" She said enthusiastically.

* * *

**Please tell me what you think in a review? :)**

**Ruby.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I DO NOT OWN LEVERAGE.**

* * *

**So this is chapter 3, you guys! Thank you for reading, for following my story and the AWESOME reviews! It really means A LOT to me. :) Love you loads, you guys. I hope you like this chap. :)**

* * *

**Eliot. Parker. The hitter. The thief.**

Parker was in her living room on the couch, eating ice cream and watching TV. She was wearing bunny print pajamas. Eliot thought she looked really cute in them. He got up and walked to the kitchen to get himself a drink. He returned to the living room and sat next to her. " Do you want some more ice cream, Eliot?" she asked with her mouth full. He shook his head and said:" No, thanks. Don't eat too much ice cream, okay? Be careful that you don't get a stomach ache." She laughed at him and said:" Once, I ate two cartons of ice cream and one carton of cereal all by myself. I didn't get any aches, so." Eliot had no answer to that, so he went on watching TV. It felt nice sitting next to her. Only with her. It was different compared to when they sat on Nate's couch. He felt at home being with her in her apartment. At the moment, he was asking Parker to keep it down but she didn't listen to him. She was shouting at the TV, because the villain almost killed the hero in the movie.

He wanted to know why she had called him, so he asked:" Parker, why did you call me? Do you need something? Or is there something wrong?" He asked, looking her in the eyes. She didn't know what to say and looked away. She sighed deeply and answered:" I don't know. You were hurt badly, so I wanted to ask if you were alright. I forgot that your 'nurse' was with you. After I realized that, I hung up. I didn't want to disturb you. Sorry." She still didn't look him in the eyes. Instead she was nervously playing with her blonde hair. Eliot had to smile. When she said the word nurse, she air quoted with her fingers.

He thought she looked so adorable like that. He chuckled and said:" You don't have to apologize for it, Parker. It's ok. Thank you for your concern. But I am alright. I promise; I have been beaten up worse than today. Believe me."She smiled and looked him in the eyes:" I believe you. So, you came all the way here to make sure that I was okay?" She asked with a hopeful tone in her voice." Yes, of course. We have each other's back, right?" He answered. Her face lit up, after hearing him say that." Yes, I have yours and you have mine." She said, while taking a huge spoon of ice cream and ate it. "So where is the 'nurse' ?" She asked with a smirk on her face."Michelle? Oh, she had to go." He answered without explaining why. She rolled her eyes, making him punch her lightly on her shoulder." Shut up about her and watch the movie." He chuckled and they continued watching the movie.

During the movie, Eliot felt that she was slowly leaning on him and at some point her head fully rested on his upper arm. He turned his head and saw that her eyes were closed. She had fallen asleep and was snoring lightly. He chuckled softly; she must be exhausted! He moved, so she could sleep on the couch. He carefully laid her down and walked to her bed room to grab a blanket. When he returned, he saw that both her feet were dangling off the couch. He shook his head; the couch was clearly too small for her to sleep on. He then decided that it would be better, if she slept in her bed. If she would sleep uncomfortably, the next morning her muscles were going to ache. So he took her in his arms and laid her on the bed. Eliot covered her with a blanket, because her room was a bit chilly.

She slept so peacefully; he had to smile thinking of what she wore." Bunnies." He whispered and closed the door behind him. Eliot left a note for her, saying that he will see her tomorrow at Nate's and locked her front door.

He was driving back to his apartment, when Sophie called him. "Eliot, is Parker okay?" She asked with a worried tone in her voice." Yes, Parker is alright Sophie." He answered. She let out a deep breath and spat:" But I asked you to call me, when you were at her place!" Eliot growled:" She's fine okay. No thanks to you. Bye, Soph. See you tomorrow." He then hung up on her. Sophie shook her head and said:" Well, that's rude of him." But she let it go. For now. She was so going to interrogate him the next day.

It was 4:30 AM, when Parker woke up from another nightmare. She touched her face and felt the tears on it. She had been crying. She walked out of bed and looked at her clock. Lately she woke up this early and wasn't able to sleep again. She went to her bathroom and washed her face. Then she got dressed and grabbed her bag. She walked to the kitchen and swallowed some cereal. She saw Eliot's letter and read it."Yes, I will see you in a couple of hours." She whispered and smiled. Parker then drank some juice and walked out the front door.

She got in her car and drove for a while. She arrived at her destination and went into the building. She took the elevator and ended up on the rooftop. It was still very early; people were still asleep. Parker wore the harness and looked at her watch. Oh, she misses her phone. She was planning to buy a new one as soon as the Cell Shop was open. While putting the ropes in place, she thought about Eliot. She did realize that she woke up in her bed, so that meant that he carried her there. He was such a nice guy. She sighed deeply and felt a shiver go through her body. A very good shiver. She had trouble concentrating on what she was doing, because Eliot was consuming her every thought.

Why now? Why did she have to feel this for him now? And what is _**this** _exactly? She was so confused. She needed to have a talk with Sophie as soon as possible, but she planned on not telling her who the guy was. If Sophie knew, she would totally freak out. Oh yes, she would.

While thinking about that handsome, blue eyed and dark haired man, she jumped off the building with a huge smile on her face. She even shouted:" Whoohoo!"

* * *

**Please tell me what you think in a review? :)**

**Ruby.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I DO NOT OWN LEVERAGE.**

* * *

**So this is chapter 4, you guys! Thank you for reading and the AWESOME reviews! It really means A LOT to me. :) Love you loads, you guys. I hope you like this chap. :)**

* * *

**Eliot. Parker. The hitter. The thief.**

* * *

Eliot was in his bed, tossing and turning. It was still early; it was almost 5 AM. So he decided to get up and go to the gym down stairs. After a good workout, he took a shower and got ready. He made breakfast and thought about Parker. The night before, he so wanted to give her a kiss on her forehead. But he held himself back.

She looked so beautiful in her sleep. The features of her face were imbedded in his mind. She looked even more gorgeous in her sleep, if that was even possible. He was taken out of his thoughts, by his phone ringing. Hardison told him that Nate wanted them to come half an hour earlier. Someone asked Nate for help.

He walked out the door, after grabbing his coat and phone. He drove to Nate's with anticipation. He was looking forward to see her. That crazy beauty. When he walked in, everybody was already there except for Parker. He frowned and wondered where she could be.

He asked the others where she was, but no one knew where she was. Hardison couldn't reach her, so she didn't know that they were going to begin earlier. Nate said that they couldn't wait for her and so they began. He asked Eliot to fill her in, when she came in. They watched the screen, while Hardison did his 'magic'. Parker walked in, 10 minutes later.

"Good morning, everyone." Parker greeted.

She walked in with a huge smile on her face. She had bought a brand new phone and was very happy with it. It was the phone, Hardison talked about. So she had to buy it. When she saw Eliot, she smiled at him and sat next to him.

"Where were you?" Eliot asked her.

"I was excercising." She answered.

"Exercising? You mean you were jumping off of buildings?" He growled.

"Yes." She said with a smile.

Eliot always asked her not to do those stunts alone. He was afraid that something would go wrong and there was no one to help her if she was in danger. But now that she meant so much more to her, it hurt so bad to even think about it. He cared too much about her. He was very angry that she was this reckless. He wouldn't know what to do if something bad happened to her. That thought made it almost hard for him to breathe. So he decided to give her a piece of his mind, in the middle of Nate's instructions how to do the upcoming job.

"But I told you a million times not to do those stunts alone, Parker!" he growled.

Parker didn't expect that he would react like that. And especially, while Nate was talking. She was in a good mood, before all of this. When she woke up this morning, she had another nightmare. Those always made her feel awful. But the fact that Eliot was so sweet to carry her to her bed, gave her butterflies in her tummy. Last evening was so nice, spending time with him. It was one of the best evenings she had. And now he ruins it by acting like this. She thought he understood her. She was so frustrated at the moment.

Parker saw that he was angry, but she didn't get why he would react like that. She has jumped off of buildings more than she could count and she would never put herself in danger. She would never do it, if she wasn't sure that it was safe. Does he think that she was that reckless? She too got angry at him.

"Yes you did, but I am a big girl! I know what I am doing, Eliot. Don't you trust me?" she asked with disbelieve in her voice.

Eliot wanted to answer her, but Nate interrupted them. He didn't like that Parker and Eliot would act like this. So he decided to punish them.

"You two, cut it out! Can't you see I am busy here giving you the instructions? You know what, that's it! Parker, I was going to pair you up with Hardison but I think you should go with Eliot instead. And I do not want to hear a peap out of you two! If you bicker once on this job together, you two will regret it. Is that clear?"

"Crystal clear." Parker and Eliot said in unison.

Eliot and Parker looked at each other. When he saw that Parker was angry, he so wanted to tell her that he was worried about her. That he couldn't see her hurt; that his heart wouldn't be able to take it. He wanted to apologize, but Nate began to talk further. So he turned his face from Parker.

Parker was barely listening to Nate. She wanted to tell Eliot that she would never endanger herself and that she needed him to trust her. She wanted to apologize, but Nate began to talk further.

* * *

At the moment, Eliot was sitting at the bar of a night club. A woman came to Nate and asked for help. Her son went to this night club and almost died of an overdose. They gave him a new kind of drugs. There were rumors, that the owner of the night club sold these drugs. The woman went to the Police, but they told her that there was no actual evidence.

He and Parker had to act like a couple and were going to try to get invited at their V.I.P party. From there on, they could try and get the evidence needed to bring the owner to justice.

Eliot was waiting for Parker; Sophie was giving her instructions how to act like a 'party girl'. Plus she was going to help her through it, using their ear buds. Eliot became a bit impatient and growled.

"Where are you, Parker? We are going to miss the V.I.P party." he spat.

It was then, when he saw her walk in. He almost choked on his drink and his mouth fell open. She was wearing a little black dress, showing her womanly curves. She looked breathtaking! Her shiny, blonde hair was down in beautiful waves and she had on 6 inch black heels. Her legs looked even longer than usual. Her lips were painted red, giving him the urge to want to kiss them softly.

Eliot shook those thoughts off and tried to concentrate on what he had to do.

Parker saw how he was looking at her and smiled satisfied. That was the reaction she wanted to trigger. His eyes widened, when he saw her and his mouth fell open slightly. She laughed internally and checked him out. He looked amazing too; he cleaned up pretty good for a hitter. She asked Sophie for advice and was doing exactly what Sophie instructed her. But she didn't tell her, who the guy was. Parker took a seat right next to him.

"Close your mouth, Sparky." She whispered in his ear.

"Parker, Eliot. The woman who could get you into the V.I.P party, is on the dance floor. You two have to dance now!" Sophie said through her ear bud.

* * *

**Please tell me what you think in a review? :)**

**Ruby.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I DO NOT OWN LEVERAGE.**

* * *

**So this is chapter 5, you guys! Thank you for reading, ****for following my story, for putting it as your fave, for putting me as your fave, for following me **and the AWESOME reviews! It really means A LOT to me. :) Love you loads, you guys. I hope you like this chap. :)

* * *

**I usually PM to readers who have an account, but the ones who don't have one, I will reply on here:**

**To Jess: Thank you for the review. :) I am glad you like my story. We will see here, if what you asked for happens. :)**

* * *

**Eliot. Parker. The hitter. The thief.**

* * *

At the moment, Parker was panicking like crazy. She had no idea how to dance; nobody ever took the time to teach her. Eliot looked at her questioningly; he saw it in her eyes that something was bothering her. She closed her eyes and sighed deeply.

"Sophie, Eliot. I cannot dance." She said nervously.

"Don't worry, Parker. Just follow my lead, okay?" Eliot promised her.

She was terrified; what if she made a total fool out of herself and they do not get invited to that party. Now it all comes down to her and it made her more nervous than she already was. She thought about that poor mother and her son. He almost died and she didn't want to fail them. No, she couldn't fail now that they were so close. Hardison made sure they had aliases; she was a rich 'party girl', named Annalynne Forbes. Eliot was a rich and powerful lawyer named Michael Stevens.

"Like Eliot said, just follow his lead Parker." Sophie said calmly.

Eliot stood up and extended his hand to Parker. He looked her deep in her eyes, making her weak in the knees. She smiled at him nervously and grabbed his hand. He then locked their fingers together, not wanting to ever let her go.

"Come on, darlin'. Let's show these rich people how it's done." He said softly, sending shivers down her spine.

They walked to the dance floor, with their eyes locked on one another. They had to act like a real couple; a couple deeply in love. The host of the party invited only a small amount of very rich and powerful people. So Parker and Eliot had to make it look good. Very good.

The moment they hit the dance floor, the upbeat songs were replaced by a slow song. They were facing each other, but Parker looked lost. Eliot saw that she felt really uncomfortable, so without saying a word he turned her around. She was trembling like a leaf and wanted to run away, but she trusted him. Completely. So she let him lead her. She began to breathe faster; he saw that and wanted to do something to calm her down.

So he brought his lips to her ears and whispered. "Do you trust me, Parker?"

Those words and his hot breath on her neck, seem to make it so hard to think clearly. She was overwhelmed by his manly scent and the only thing she could do was nod. So she nodded with her eyes closed, taking him in. All of him.

The moment he saw her nod, he grabbed her waist lightly and brought her body to his. He almost lost it, feeling her soft body mold into his. And she smelled amazing; guava and papaya. The moment she felt his hard body pressed on hers, her breath hitched in her throat. She sighed deeply and almost wanted to whimper from the warmth of his body.

"Follow my lead, darlin'?" he whispered in her ears, turning her knees into jelly.

She nodded and the next thing she felt was his rough hands on her hips and they began to easily dance to the music. To her, it was the hottest thing ever; his hands on her body, his hot breath on her neck and his warm, muscled body so close to hers. She closed her eyes, enjoying all that is Eliot Spencer.

"Good you two; you definitely look like a couple in love. Okay, now Eliot you have to bump into the brunette right next to you. And do the rest." Parker and Eliot heard Sophie say through the ear buds.

They were so lost into each other, that Sophie had to repeat what she just said. They both opened their eyes; then Eliot bumped into the brunette.

"Hey, why don't you look out where you are going, buddy!" she spat at Eliot.

"So sorry, miss. I apologize. Can I make it up to you, by buying you a drink?" Eliot asked.

"No thank you. I don't know you." She answered him, while checking him out.

"You don't know who my boyfriend is? Well, he is Michael Stevens. One of the most successful and powerful lawyers in San Francisco. Oh, I forgot to mention that he's rich too." Parker praised with a proud and loving look on her face and kissed him on the cheek.

"And you are?" the brunette asked.

"My name is Annalynne Forbes; my daddy owns a lot of different companies in San Francisco." She said with a smirk on her face.

"And your name is?" Eliot asked with a smile on his face.

"Anne Collins." She answered.

"The Anne Collins? I heard that you can throw a hell of a party. We would like to attend such a party. Maybe you have two invitations left?" Eliot asked, looking her deep in the eyes.

She began to giggle and apologized. She didn't have any left and told them to have a good time anyway. Parker and Eliot were so disappointed.

"Don't worry, you two. She is going to check, if you two are really who you say you are. Hardison, are their aliases covered?" Sophie asked.

"You all are asking me, if that's covered? Of course it is! Who am I, you all?" he answered.

"A simple yes would do, Hardison!" Eliot growled at him.

"You two, I don't think miss Anne Collins is satisfied. Parker, that kiss on the cheek you gave Eliot, hasn't won her completely over. They usually invite couples, who like to buy the drugs to use it together. I don't think she's convinced, you two." Sophie said, sighing deeply.

"Then what can we do to win her over?" Parker asked, while biting her lip.

"Kiss her, Eliot. At the moment, Miss Collins is looking straight at you two. Kiss Parker, Eliot." Nate said through the ear buds.

Parker and Eliot both protested, but even Hardison said. "You got to do it, you guys. If you don't, you will miss this one chance to get invited."

Eliot looked at Parker. She looked back at him. Eliot was looking at her questioningly, so she nodded. He then leaned in and cupped her face gently and looked her deep in her ocean blue eyes. He then brought his lips to hers and softly kissed her red lips. The moment his lips were pressed onto hers, she closed her eyes. The room was deliciously spinning around, making her place her hands around his neck and locked her fingers together. She moved her lips slowly; tasting, sampling.

Her lips tasted better than he could ever imagine, so sweet. It tasted better than the sweetest candy. Suddenly she had her hands in his hair, tugging on it real hard as they deepened the kiss. He then did what he wanted to do lately; he ran his fingers through her hair, while kissing her with so much passion it left them both aching for more. Their lips began to move faster, leaving them both breathless.

Sophie watched Parker and Eliot; they didn't look like two people who were acting. She frowned and decided to stop them, before it got out of hand.

"Okay, I think _**that**_ has her convinced. You two have won her over, because she is walking straight towards you." Sophie said firmly.

Eliot pulled away first, making Parker whimper softly at the loss of his hot lips on hers. They looked each other deep in the eyes; both looking dazed and confused. Especially Parker, but she didn't get a chance to dwell on it.

"So, Mr. Stevens and Miss Forbes. A couple couldn't make the V.I.P party tonight. You two are lucky, because I have decided to give these two tickets to you." Anne Collins said with a smile on her face.

* * *

**A/N: Please tell me what you think in a review? :)**

**Cold? Or hot enough? LOL.**

**Ruby.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I DO NOT OWN LEVERAGE.**

* * *

**So this is chapter 6, you guys! Thank you for reading, ****for following my story, for putting it as your fave, for putting me as your fave, for following me **and the AWESOME reviews! It really means A LOT to me. :) Love you loads, you guys. I hope you like this chap. :)

* * *

**Eliot. Parker. The hitter. The thief.**

* * *

At the moment, Eliot and Parker were sitting on a red couch in the V.I.P area. She couldn't believe her eyes, because men and women were dancing and drinking. And most of all: they were using drugs. Parker had her mouth open, so Eliot asked.

"Close your mouth, darlin'."

She was still looking at the crowd with a drink in her hand, when Sophie said.

"Are you two sitting right next to each other?"

Eliot denied, while Parker shook her head as if Sophie could see her.

"You two are a couple in love. Come on Eliot, sit next to Parker and wrap your arms around her. You got to make it look good." Sophie said through the ear buds.

Eliot's heart raced, while he scooted over and sat right next to Parker. He then wrapped his arm around her and looked her deep in the eyes.

"Are you okay with this, darlin'?" he asked her.

"Yeah, I am fine." Parker whispered, because the sudden feel of his warm body on hers was overwhelming her. In a good way that is.

She was anything but fine. Eliot was again so close to her, that her heart skipped a beat a couple of times. Usually when someone was crowding her space, she wanted to kick them or stab them. But with Eliot, her body and mind reacted totally differently. Strange. That kiss she gave him not so long ago, was the hottest kiss ever. The only thing on her mind at the moment was to trace the scar on his lip slowly with her finger and after that, kiss that spot.

She was taken out of her thoughts by Nate.

"Okay, you two. Get on with the plan." He ordered.

Eliot stood up and held Parker close to him. Some strange man gave Eliot the drugs and told him that he could buy, if he needed more. Parker had to act like she was high; she was giggling and saying some crazy stuff. They were walking in the direction of the restroom, but while no one was looking they walked up the stairs to Chase O'Donnell's office. He was the owner of the night club. He and Anne were dancing downstairs.

When they reached the office, they saw two bodyguards in front of it. Eliot groaned; he had to fight them so Parker could crack open the safe. He was still holding her close, while walking towards the two huge men. She was still giggling and saying all kinds of crazy stuff.

"Parker, say something very sexy to Eliot. But you have to say it out loud so the two men could hear you clearly. They have to believe you are really high or drunk, so they won't expect it when Eliot strikes." Sophie said firmly.

Parker didn't know what to say and looked at Eliot. The first thing that came to her mind, was to say something about his scar.

"Michael, do you know what I want to do right now? I want to kiss that scar on your lip, because it looks so hot on you, baby. So hot." She said loudly and seductively, while tracing her finger on his scar.

Eliot's breath hitched in his throat, when he felt her finger on his lips. He had the sudden urge to do other stuff right now, but he reminded himself that they were on a job and it was Parker in his arms **acting**.

Parker was saying crazy stuff; the others and Eliot probably thought that she was just acting her part, but she meant every word. She _**did**_ want to kiss his scar. When Eliot heard her say that, she saw a spark in his eyes. She then gazed into his eyes for a moment, but looked away because he was staring her down with his piercing blue eyes. It was like he could see right through her soul.

"Hey, you two! What are you doing up here? You are not allowed to come here! Go back down stairs before we make you!" One of the men shouted.

"So this is not the way to the restroom? Oops, sorry. My bad." Eliot said.

Parker gave him a look and said." You're on, Sparky."

In the next moment, Eliot let go of Parker and began to fight the two men. They had guns, but Eliot singlehandedly got rid of them and fought them. Parker wanted to stay and watch him fight, but Nate reminded her what she had to do.

"Get into the office and get the evidence out of the safe, Parker." He said.

Parker immediately walked to the safe and cracked it open. She then took out what they needed and walked out to see that the two men were on the floor unconscious.

She had a huge smile on her face and said."Good work, Sparky. Now let's get out of here."

Eliot looked at her and nodded. Then he held her close like before and she began to act again like she was high. No one suspected anything. Chase and Anne were sitting on a couch; he was drunk and she was high. Eliot held her close till they arrived at the car. They got into the car and Parker gave the evidence to Sophie.

"Great work, you guys! When Captain Patrick Bonanno gets this evidence, O'Donnell will finally get to see the inside of a prison!" Sophie said enthusiastically.

Parker and Eliot didn't react to what Sophie said. Instead they looked at each other without saying a word. Then he started the car and drove away with a smirk on his face. Nate and Hardison were glad that the job went smoothly and congratulated them, especially Parker.

"That was some good acting, Parker." Nate complimented her.

She thanked him and sat quietly with a smile on her face, looking out the car window. Sophie was looking at Eliot then at Parker then back at Eliot. She thought that they were acting very strange. She didn't know what was going on with Parker and Eliot, but she was so going to find out. She was planning to ask Parker about it. She didn't think Parker will spill anything, but she sure was going to try.

While driving to Nate's apartment, Eliot was thinking about the kiss and what Parker said. That was one hell of a kiss! He was also thinking about how he felt, when he held her close to him. She said that she wanted to kiss the scar on his lip. Did she mean that? No, of course not! She was just acting and playing her part. She looked so gorgeous though, in that black dress and those heels. It has been a very long time, since a woman could make him feel like this. Her body pressed to him felt heavenly, when he held her close at the night club. Just heavenly.

Parker was staring out the window and thought about the kiss she shared with Eliot. She was so confused at the time, but now she could only think how amazing it felt to be kissed like he did. She sighed deeply, making Sophie and Eliot look at her questioningly.

"What? I'm just happy that we were able to help Mrs. Montgomery. She's going to be grateful, when she hears that O'Donnell is history." She defended.

Eliot believed her, but Sophie didn't. They arrived at Nate's apartment and gave him the evidence. They celebrated with drinks and stayed for a couple of hours. Hardison went home first, followed by Sophie. Half an hour later, Nate kicked Eliot and Parker out of the apartment because it was late and he was tired. Eliot and Parker walked silently down the stairs and stood at the entrance of the bar.

She looked at him and asked."Are you tired, Eliot?"

He shook his head and answered."No, surprisingly I am not. I still have some energy left."

A smile graced her face and she said." Do you want to do something fun?"

He nodded, so she grabbed his hand and dragged him to his truck.

"Start the car, Sparky! We are going to jump off of tower high buildings!" she said happily.

He shook his head and had a huge smile on his face. He was glad that this time he was going to be with her, when she was hanging by a rope. The fact that this time she asked him to come along, made his heart swell. Oh, he had it bad. It was too late; he was falling for her. And falling hard.

They drove away, but what they didn't know is that someone was hiding in a car watching them. With a camera and a binocular in his hand, he was spying on them. On all five of them.

* * *

**A/N: Please tell me what you think in a review? :)**

**Ruby.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I DO NOT OWN LEVERAGE.**

* * *

**So this is chapter 7, you guys! Thank you for reading,****for following my story, for putting it as your fave, for putting me as your fave ****and the AWESOME reviews! It really means A LOT to me. :) Love you loads, you guys. ****I hope you like this chap. :)**

* * *

**To jd: I am glad you enjoy reading my story. Thank you for the review! :)**

* * *

**Eliot. Parker. The hitter. The thief.**

It's been three whole months since they did the job at the night club. Since that period, Eliot and Parker have become closer more than ever. Sophie tried to find out what was going on between them, but with no success. Parker's lips were sealed, just like Eliot's.

Parker always said that jumping off of buildings and dangling on ropes was accelerating. But Eliot always thought her to be crazy! After the job at the night club, he tried it. Parker convinced him to jump and she was right. It was the most exciting feeling; the rush and the danger! Eliot never felt more liberated. After that night, they jumped the highest buildings together. They did that twice or three times a week without the rest of the team knowing.

Parker went often to Eliot's apartment to hang out together and most importantly: he taught her his martial arts skills. He has shown her some moves before, but these past three months they did intensive training. She was happy to learn from him; he was an amazing teacher.

They did their jobs like usual, but never mention their meetings to the others. Eliot knew that they were being followed though, but he didn't get the chance to catch the culprit yet. The others also felt like someone was watching them. Eliot said that the person(s) were very good at hiding from them. They probably were professionals. They wondered who it could be.

At the moment, Eliot was sitting on a chair in his private gym. He was resting a bit and was watching Parker do the exercises he taught her. She fluently did them; she was a very fast learner. And very flexible too. He shook his head, trying to ignore the visions that was going through his mind with Parker in it. He was still struggling with his feelings for her. She wasn't some woman that he could _**just**_ have a good time with. Those women he dated, had no problems with that.

But this was Parker. He cared so much about her; every time he sees her it made his day bright. Even when he was in the worst mood, just to see the smile on her face made it all better. He had fallen in love with her, but he kept it for himself because he didn't want to scare her away. He didn't want to lose her, now that they had gotten so close.

Parker was doing the exercises, but her thoughts were no way near what she was doing at the moment. She was thinking about that handsome blue eyed man. The team's hitter. She knew that he was watching her and that gave her a rush. She had these feelings for him, but hadn't told anyone about it. Eliot meant a lot to her, more than before. But she was too scared; was it possible that she was falling for him? This was terrifying her more than anything!

She was taken out of her thoughts, by her phone ringing. She walked towards where Eliot was sitting; her phone was in her bag next to Eliot's. She grabbed her phone and saw a number she didn't recognize. That was strange, because only the team members knew this number. She frowned and picked up.

"Hallo." She said.

"You have something that belongs to me." A man with a deep voice said.

She got annoyed and asked." Who is this?"

Eliot was still watching her and wondering who it could be.

"You stole it from me and I want it back. Now!"

Parker shook her head and said."What are you talking about? Tell me who you are!"

Eliot was just about to ask her to hand him the phone, but the mysterious man hung up.

"What was that about, Parker?" he asked with a worried tone in his voice.

"I have no idea, Eliot. He didn't say much." She answered.

"But what did he say exactly?" he asked, while grabbing her upper arms lightly and led her to sit on a chair. Parker sat down next to Eliot and told him what he said to her.

"Do you have any idea who it could be? Did u recognize his voice?" he asked.

"No, I have no idea and his voice was unrecognizable." She answered.

"Let's go to the others and tell them about what happened. Maybe Hardison can track the number down." Eliot said firmly and stood up.

Parker shook her head furiously and pleaded."No, Eliot. Nate and the others have other more important things to worry about. I don't want to be a burden. Plus we also have the man to deal with, who was following us. No, please let us keep this between us."

Eliot was looking into Parker's pleading, ocean blue eyes. She had one hand on his upper arm and the other on his hand. She didn't know what she was doing to him; a shiver went through his whole body from the contact. At this point she could've asked him to jump into a river and he would've done it without questioning her. He knew that he should tell Nate about it, but Parker's eyes were so convincing.

So he nodded and assured her."Okay, I will keep it between us. For now. But tell me, the moment he calls back. Deal?"

A wide smile graced her gorgeous face, making Eliot's heart skip a beat. Oh, what this woman could do to his mind and body was unbelievable!

"Deal. Now, let's finish our workout." She said and dragged him to the ring.

They were busy with their workout, when Eliot asked."Parker, the man said that you stole something from him and he wanted it back. Do you have any idea what it could be?"

Parker shook her head and answered." Eliot, up till now I have stolen more things than I can count. I have no idea, really."

Eliot sighed deeply and went back to his workout. He was worried about her. What if they came for her and kidnapped her? His mind was producing only horrible thoughts. The hairs on the back of his neck stood up from all those awful scenarios in his head.

"Parker, I don't think you should sleep at your place alone for a couple of days. They found out your private cell phone number. I am sure it would be easy for them to find out your address." He said worriedly.

Parker immediately stopped with what she was doing and looked at Eliot. What was he saying? Did he want her to stay here with him at his apartment? That thought made her heart beat a bit faster. It scared her, but he really would make her feel safe. It would be amazing though; her staying with him. Working out in the mornings, making breakfast together, having breakfast together. She smiled at the thought and was about to answer him.

"Maybe you could stay at Sophie's for a while. If they already know where you live, you would be safe at her place. Make up some excuse and tell her that you need to stay with her for some time. I am sure she wouldn't mind." Eliot said, still working out.

He didn't have the courage to look her in the eyes. He wanted so bad to tell her that he wanted her to stay with _**him **_and not Sophie or someone else. But it was Parker, he had to be very careful with her. He didn't want her to pull away from him now. So Sophie's name left his lips instead of saying that she could stay with him.

Parker was very disappointed to hear him say that and was very annoyed that he didn't even look at her.

"Okay, that is a very good idea. I will immediately go to my place to get clothes and other stuff and on my way there, I will call her." She said with an annoyed tone in her voice. She was frustrated at the moment.

She grabbed her keys and phone and walked out the gym.

"See you in a few, Eliot." She said without looking at him.

The moment she left, Eliot stopped with his workout and sighed deeply. She was consuming his every thought and he wasn't sure how long he could keep his feelings to himself anymore.

He shook his head and whispered."This woman will be the end of me."

Parker had called Sophie and asked her if she could stay with her for a little while. Sophie agreed without asking too much. Parker arrived at her apartment building and walked to the elevator. She stepped out of it, but when she arrived at her door she saw something strange. Her apartment door was slightly open! From where she stood she heard that someone was inside, going through her stuff. They were trashing her place! She had the urge to barge in, but Eliot came to her mind.

She grabbed her phone and called him.

"Eliot." She whispered.

"Parker why are you whispering?" he asked.

"People are at my apartment! They are going through my stuff, Eliot. You know how much I hate that!" she spat.

"Parker, please stay out of sight. Don't do anything yet and stay put okay. I am on my way!" he said.

* * *

**A/N: Please tell me what you think in a review? :)**

**Ruby.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I DO NOT OWN LEVERAGE.**

* * *

**So this is chapter 8, you guys! Thank you for reading,****for following my story ****and the AWESOME reviews! It really means A LOT to me. :) Love you loads, you guys. ****I hope you like this chap. :)**

* * *

**Eliot. Parker. The hitter. The thief.**

* * *

Without thinking, Eliot grabbed his car keys and practically ran to his car. He jumped into his car and drove as fast as he could to Parker's apartment. He had called Nate and told him that Parker was in trouble. Without explaining, he hung up the phone and stepped on the gas pedal. All kinds of thoughts ran through his mind, sending shivers down his spine.

Parker had told him once, that she used to steal all kinds of valuable things from rich people. Even from the most dangerous men in the US. He was scared that one of them wanted not only what she stole from them, but also revenge. When he arrived at the apartment building, he got out of his car and stormed into the elevator. But the moment he walked into the hall, he had a feeling that something went horribly wrong!

He was scared out of his mind! He hoped and prayed that she was unharmed. Then his worst fear came true and his whole world fell apart. He saw Parker's keys and phone lying on the floor in front of her apartment. Her phone was broken; it looked like someone stepped on it hard. But there was no sign of her. He got a huge lump in his throat and grabbed the keys. He then put it in his pocket, while walking into her apartment. The place was trashed completely!

Eliot scanned the whole apartment, but didn't find anything that could be of help. He wondered what happened, because he told Parker to stay out of sight. He knew that she listened to her. He began to feel the guilt; he wasn't able to help her in time. He wasn't there for her, when she needed him the most! He failed her. Totally failed her. He closed his eyes, trying to picture her face. Her beautiful face; her ocean blue eyes, her shiny blonde hair, her plump lips, her gorgeous smile, her warm touch, her intoxicating scent. It all became too much for him to take; suddenly he felt the rage burning inside of him. It was so intense that he had trouble breathing. He promised himself that he was going to kill each and every one who was involved in this. They were going to pay with their lives!

He was taken out of his thoughts, by Nate calling his name. Sophie and Hardison were there too. All three of them looked very worried.

"What happened, Eliot?" Nate asked worriedly.

Eliot felt defeated, because he had to explain to the others how he let Parker slip through his fingers. He sank down on her couch and looked in front of him. It was his fault, because he knew that he and Parker should've gone to the others right away after she received the call. But he didn't. This was all his fault! With defeat coursing through his whole body, he explained to the others what happened.

"You two should've come to us immediately! Why didn't you?" Nate spat; he was furious.

"I know, Nate." Eliot whispered.

"Then why didn't you, Eliot? We could've prevented this! I could've tracked the phone number on her cell!" Hardison said angrily.

"I know that I should've; now I wished that I had." Eliot said, still not looking the others in the eyes.

"Was this the reason why Parker wanted to stay with me for a while?" Sophie asked worriedly.

Eliot nodded and said."Yes. I told her that she probably wasn't safe at her place."

"And you were right about that." Nate replied.

They all sat silently for a couple of minutes together. Sophie couldn't hold her tears any longer and let them flow. She was scared out of her mind!

Nate got up and said."Okay, let's do this, guys. This is Parker we are talking about. We are going to do everything in our power to get her back."

Eliot got up too." We are going to get her back. And who ever took her, is going to pay with their lives." He said with a cold tone in his voice.

Sophie looked at him and got very scared. She has never seen Eliot like this before. The expression on his face was frightening. His eyes were their usual blue, but she also saw darkness in them. He had a very dangerous look in his eyes that made the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. She wondered what that was about. Sure, they all wanted Parker back. But she saw that Eliot wanted, no _**needed**_ her back and she had a scary feeling that he was going to do whatever it takes to get her back. She was afraid that he didn't think clearly anymore and that he was planning to get Parker, even if it meant that he had to kill to get to her. She saw the determination in his eyes and planned on warning Nate about Eliot.

* * *

Parker woke up startled and looked at her surroundings. She was all tight up in a chair with her hands behind her back. She tried to get her hands free, but with no success. They securely tied her up. Her feet were also tied to the chair. Her whole body ached from the position she was in. She had a feeling that she was sitting like this for a couple of hours now.

_***FLASHBACK***_

**_Eliot just told her to stay put; usually she did what she wanted but this time she did listen to him. She was planning to look for a place to hide, when one huge man came out of her apartment and saw her. She wanted to run, but he caught her. He had his large hands on her, so she struck him. Hard. Eliot taught her well; he was taken aback when she hit him on his chin. He even stumbled back from the force of it. She took her fighting position, making him laugh at her. Compared to him, she was very small. He was muscled, big and tall. But that didn't scare her at all; Eliot taught her well and she was going to use it on her attacker._**

**_She waited for him to attack; Eliot taught her to not use all her energy in a fight. If her assailant was stronger than her, she had to wait for him to make his move first. She was small and fast and could easily avoid his punches. They fought for a couple of minutes; she was doing well. Not once did he strike her and she kept hitting or kicking him, making him angry. At one point, she had her back to her apartment door. It was then, when she felt two strong arms hold her tightly. She couldn't move, because the other person was too strong. The man she was fighting walked up to her and had a smirk on his face._**

**_His partner, who was holding Parker, laughed out loud and said."This little woman gave you a hard time, Ed? If you came here alone, I think she would've won the fight. Don't be ashamed though, Ed. It was entertaining to watch."_**

**_He was laughing at Ed, making him very angry. Ed stood in front of Parker and she saw the punch coming at her. She tried to avoid it, but Ed's partner held her down. Suddenly darkness took over her._**

_***End of FLASHBACK***_

Parker wiggled her chair, making her fall with chair and all on her face. Now she was in a more difficult position. She groaned from frustration and looked again at her surroundings. The room she was in was dark and very small; there was a light burning but she couldn't see much. There was only one door and no windows at all. She was beginning to get scared.

She knew that she could count on her team; at the moment they probably were planning on freeing her. But she was afraid, because even she didn't know _**who**_ had taken her and _**why.**_ She thought about Eliot; tears were welling up in her eyes because the last time she saw him she was angry at him. She was angry, because he didn't ask her to stay with him. Now all of that seemed so stupid!

She was afraid, but thinking about Eliot made her feel a little better. Now she wished that she had told him how she felt about him. Yes, even she didn't know exactly what it was that she was feeling. But she knew that he would understand what she meant, if she tried to explain.

A tear escaped her eye, thinking about how kind he has been treating her lately. Sure, when the others were around they had to act like usual: bickering and all. But when they were alone, he was the kindest man ever. Three months had gone by since they kissed on The Nightclub job. But she remembered, like it was yesterday. When she closed her eyes and concentrated hard enough, she could still feel and more importantly _**taste**_ his warm lips that were on hers. She could smell him and feel his hand caressing her hair. She could feel his warm hand cupping her face and she could…

She didn't realize that she wasn't alone anymore, until she heard a deep voice say."Parker, tsk tsk tsk. Parker, my dear. What have you gotten yourself into?"

Parker opened her eyes slowly and saw a man standing in front her. When she realized who it was, fear took over her. Never before had she been so scared in her life.

* * *

**A/N: Please tell me what you think in a review? :)**

**Ruby.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I DO NOT OWN LEVERAGE.**

* * *

**So this is chapter 9, you guys! Thank you for reading, for putting my story as ****your fave ****and for the AWESOME reviews! It really means A LOT to me. :) Love you loads, you guys. ****I hope you like this chap. :)**

* * *

**Eliot. Parker. The hitter. The thief.**

When Parker realized who it was, fear took over her. Never before had she been so scared in her life. It was Greg Richardson. He was known for his large art collection and for his collection of very rare diamonds and other valuables. He was also known for his ruthlessness and mercilessness. Without thinking twice, he would order his men to murder people who were in his way. He was one of the most dangerous men in the country. He was heavy into drugs, very powerful and wealthy; he was also very influential. Parker knew this man. She was afraid, very afraid.

A long time ago, she worked for him. Just one job; she had to steal a rare and very valuable diamond for him. She did steal it, but she never gave him the object. She kept it for herself. He felt betrayed by her and was on the hunt for her. He had almost caught her once, but in time she escaped. But since then, he kept looking for her. She stole the rare diamond he wanted for himself and got away with it. From others she heard that he was searching for her, but she had done her very best to avoid him. Until now.

Parker was still in a difficult position, because she fell with chair and all on her face . Greg ordered one of his men to help her up. She was still tied to the chair, but now he could see her better. He looked her deep in her eyes, making her shiver. He looked like he was planning something horrible; she knew that he always wanted revenge.

"I have been searching for you for years now, dear Parker. Do you know all that I went through to finally find you? Do you know that you're responsible for people's lives?" he asked her with an expressionless look on his face.

She was terrified, but bravely she spat."What are you talking about? I have nobody in my life right now. It's just me. If you want revenge, I am right here. You are more than able to hurt me if you want."

He laughed sarcastically and brought his lips to her ear and whispered." You think that I am that stupid? I know that you are in a team; I know you have four other teammates. I know everything about them and what entertains me the most: I know you like the team's hitter."

When she heard him say those words, she began to feel guilty and her heart almost jumped out of her chest when he mentioned Eliot.

Parker was scared out of her mind for the rest of her team. She knew she had to do something to prevent them from getting hurt. Maybe she isn't able to save herself, but she was going to try to save the others.

So she said "You leave them alone. You want revenge, Richardson? Here I am; you can have your vengeance. You can do whatever you want with me. Do you want your precious diamond back? I will get it for you. No need to drag others into this."

Richardson laughed at her and said" Oh, it's so cute how you want to protect them. You used to be selfish and didn't give a crap about others. What have you changed a whole lot, my dear Parker. I enjoy to see you squirm; you really like _**him**_ don't you?"

Parker felt tears prickling in her eyes, but didn't want to give him the satisfaction of seeing her cry. She furiously fought back her tears and wanted to protect the four people she cared about. So she said.

"You have no idea what you are talking about. I am still selfish and I just work with them for the money. Purely for the money and nothing else. Sure they think differently, but I have them wrapped around my little finger. They think I care about others, but how naïve do they think I am? And the thing what you said about the team's hitter. Don't make me laugh, I feel nothing special for the guy. He's just brainless muscle."

It hurt Parker to talk that way about Eliot, but she had no choice. She wanted, **needed** to protect him badly.

Richardson gave her a loud applause and said." I see that Sophie has taught you well. You are a decent actress, Parker. Decent indeed. I know what you are trying to do, but it's not going to work. You do care about him. This picture says it all."

He showed her a picture of her with Eliot. They were on the roof and were about to jump from the building. In the picture they both were smiling at each other; he was busy helping her with her harness and ropes. Even she was shocked what she saw in the picture; what she saw in her own eyes. She cannot deny it anymore. The picture said it all: she really liked Eliot more than a friend.

Richardson saw her surprised look and said."Oh my, this is so precious. You didn't know what you felt about him until now, do you? Oh, this is just priceless."

Parker got furious and shouted. "If you hurt one of them, you are going to regret it Richardson!"

He laughed at her and said with a cold tone in his voice." You are too cute. First you will help your team get my diamond back. After I have the diamond in my possession, I will make sure that I have my revenge. And I am so going to enjoy it. And do you want to know something? I am going to begin with your precious 'hitter'."

Parker closed her eyes and did her very best to hold back her tears. The last thing she wanted was for her teammates to get hurt. At the moment she was at the end of her rope.

Before walking out the door, Richardson said." This will teach you to not ever mess with me. I am going to make a call now."

When he locked the door behind him, Parker let her tears flow. She felt guilty about the fact that she's responsible that her teammates lives were in danger. She broke down and cried. She wished that they never met her. She didn't deserve friends like them. No, she didn't.

* * *

At the moment, Eliot and the rest of the team were at Nate's. Hardison went through all the jobs they had done, where Parker had to steal something valuable. Eliot told Nate that he had a feeling that it probably was someone from Parker's past. Someone she stole from when she worked alone. Nate didn't want to listen to him though. They were arguing, when Eliot's phone rang. He picked it up and to their surprise it was the one who took Parker.

"Am I speaking to **the** Eliot Spencer? I have your precious teammate." The man said.

Eliot held the phone so tightly that it almost broke. Nate asked him to hand him the phone, because Eliot got very angry. So angry that Eliot couldn't think clearly anymore. But Eliot didn't want to give up his phone. He needed to know if Parker was alright.

"Yes, this is Spencer. Why did you take her?" he asked, while gritting his teeth.

"She stole something from me a very long time ago and I want it back." He said.

Eliot couldn't take it anymore. He lost his patience and warned." If you hurt one hair on her head, I am going to find you and personally going to kill you. Very slowly."

The look on Eliot's face was terrifying. Sophie had told Nate about Eliot and whispered to Nate.

"See what I mean? This is too personal; I don't think he is thinking clearly now. I am afraid that if he keeps this up, he will ruin the mission on rescuing Parker."

Nate agreed with Sophie and without thinking twice, he grabbed Eliot's phone.

"Nate Ford speaking. And you are?" Nate said.

Eliot was furious, when Nate grabbed his phone! If looks could kill, Nate would've fallen dead on the ground right now.

"Greg Richardson." The man answered.

When Nate heard him say his name, the hairs on the back of his neck immediately stood up. He knew then and there that not only Parker's life was in danger, but the lives of all five of them.

* * *

**A/N: Please tell me what you think in a review? :)**

**Ruby.**


	10. Chapter 10

**I DO NOT OWN LEVERAGE.**

* * *

**So this is chapter 10, you guys! Thank you for reading, for putting my story as ****your fave, for following it ****and for the AWESOME reviews! It really means A LOT to me. :) Love you loads, you guys. ****I hope you like this chap. :)**

* * *

**To saides: Thank u! :)**

**To guest: Thank you so much for wanting to help. I really appreciate it. :) I will try my very best to write a bit better. I hope you keep reading. :D .Thank you for reviewing. **

* * *

**Eliot. Parker. The hitter. The thief.**

When Nate heard him say his name, the hairs on the back of his neck immediately stood up. He knew then and there that not only Parker's life was in danger, but the lives of all five of them. Richardson told him what he wanted from them. He wanted the diamond and demanded from Nate that they should get it for him.

"And don't worry about contacting me. I will contact you." Richardson said mockingly.

Nate had put the conversation on speaker phone, so Sophie, Hardison and Eliot also heard what Richardson said.

During the conversation, Eliot sat impatiently on a chair. He was grabbing the arm of the chair so tightly that his knuckles turned white. While listening to the conversation, his rage took over him completely. Just as he was about to grab his phone from Nate, Hardison urged him to sit back down.

He wanted to get up anyway, but Sophie placed a hand on his shoulder and whispered."Try to stay calm, Eliot. You know Nate; while speaking to Richardson his mind is already working overtime. I bet a thousand dollars that he already has a plan to get her back."

That still didn't make his rage go away, but he did listen and sat back in his chair while avoiding Sophie's gaze.

"How do we know that she is still alive? We want proof of life." Nate demanded.

"You have my word that she is not dead. Yet." Richardson answered.

Nate acted like he didn't hear the last word and said."You have to give me proof of life."

Richardson answered." Okay, that's the least I could do, right?"

Nate didn't answer him; he just waited.

After five minutes, Richardson demanded." Tell your teammates who you sold the diamond to."

Parker's voice was trembling, but she did tell them right away who bought it from her. She was afraid that Richardson would hurt the others, if she didn't.

After Nate heard that she was indeed alive, he asked with a serious tone in his voice."What will happen, if somehow we can't get what you want?"

"Mr. Ford, if you and your team don't deliver the diamond within 48 hours, your precious thief will _**die**_." Richardson said coldly and hung up the phone.

When Eliot heard the last part of Richardson's last sentence, his rage overwhelmed him. His face turned red, then pale. Hearing that Parker's life was in danger, was the last straw for him. He walked towards the nearest table, grabbed it and threw it across the room. The others were totally shocked; especially Sophie. They tried to calm him down, but he got only angrier.

"I will hunt this guy down. The moment I find him, I am going to kill him slowly and painfully with my bare hands. And I promise that I am going to enjoy every second of it." Eliot growled without looking the others in the eyes.

At this point Nate knew that no matter what they would say or do, Eliot wouldn't calm down. So he acted like he wasn't startled by his outburst. Instead of trying to ease Eliot's rage, he began to tell the others about his plan to rescue Parker. They all listened with undivided attention. Even Eliot; he was still fuming but he wanted her back desperately. So he too listened carefully to Nate's plan.

On the big screen, Hardison showed all the information about Richardson to Nate and the others. Nate was nervous about the plan, because they were dealing with one of the most dangerous drug lords in the country. And more importantly, because Nate knew Richardson personally. He met him years ago; Nate had experienced firsthand that Richardson would do anything to protect his empire. He even murdered people who were in his way. But Nate didn't tell the others that he knew Richardson though.

The plan was in place; Nate even asked other people for help. They knew now who Parker sold the diamond to and were going to steal it. Everybody knew exactly what they were supposed to do, but it wasn't dark yet. They planned to steal the diamond at night, so Hardison went home till it was time to execute their plan. Sophie stayed at Nate's, while Eliot went home also. Eliot was quiet the whole time. Nate knew that it wasn't a good sign, so he asked him about it. Eliot didn't answer him; instead he just walked out the door without saying one word.

Sophie shook her head and said." I am worried that he will ruin the plan, Nate."

"Don't worry, Soph. I planned it all, so he won't be able to do much damage." He promised.

But Sophie still had a very bad feeling about Eliot. But she didn't have time to dwell on it for long, because Nate told her about Richardson. He told her everything that happened all those years ago. Sophie's mouth dropped, while listening and at the end of his confession her eyes also welled up. It also became too much for Nate, so he took a seat on his couch and covered his face with his hands. Sophie tried to comfort him, by sitting next to him.

And then she whispered." We will get him, Nate. We will get Richardson. I promise."

* * *

Eliot arrived at his apartment and immediately walked to his private gym. He took off his shirt and began to hit the punching bag furiously. He couldn't believe that not so long ago, Parker was here with him. She was here and safe. And now her life was in danger; it made him feel so powerless. He could fight a half of dozen men at once and still win from them, but at the moment he wasn't allowed to do anything but wait. It killed him that he let her go alone. He felt guilty and blamed himself for not going to her apartment with her.

He felt on edge. His guilt, anger and rage was consuming him from the inside out. It took him half an hour, when it became way too much for him. He sank to the floor and thought about her.

_***FLASHBACK***_

_**Eliot and Parker were on the roof, when they both received a text message from Hardison. They had a job to do and were expected to be at Nate's at 9 in the morning. Eliot read his message and smiled at Parker. She also looked at him and smiled back.**_

_**"I know why you are smiling, Eliot." She said coyly.**_

_**He laughed and dared."You do , don't you? Tell me, why am I smiling?"**_

_**"You aren't smiling, because of the message you just received. You are smiling, because you enjoy jumping off of high buildings. Just like me." She answered, while raising her eyebrow.**_

_**He laughed loudly and said."You win, Parker. You are right, I do enjoy it. It's been quite fun, but it's getting late. We have to be at Nate's in a few hours. It's enough for tonight, don't you think? Let's get out of here."**_

_**Parker agreed and they grabbed their stuff. They got into the car and drove to her apartment. Eliot was driving, but his mind was not 100 % on the road. Lately it became so hard to be near her and not be able to tell her how he felt about her. He tossed and turned in bed, not being able to sleep. All he could think about was her. Her ocean blue eyes, her smile, her intoxicating scent, her touch. Everything about her was slowly driving him insane. At night when he was awake, he had the urge to call her and tell her. But before it rang once, he would hang up the phone. **__**At night he also had dreams of her; thinking back what he did in the dreams made him blush in the morning.**_

_**When they arrived at her apartment, Parker asked if he wanted something to drink before he went home.**_

_**"Jumping off of buildings, makes me thirsty. What about you?" She asked.**_

_**"Okay, I will have one drink." He answered.**_

_**His heart was beating out of his chest, because he had a very hot dream just like this with her in it. It was a good thing that she was walking first, because the dream made him blush again.**_

_**They were sitting in the kitchen. He was drinking a beer, while she was drinking wine. She was talking about the jobs they had done up until now. But Eliot didn't listen anymore. He even stopped drinking. He could only watch her lips move; they were so tempting and inviting. She kept talking, so he decided to shut her up. He licked his lips and leaned into her. But just as he was about to get closer, her phone rang. So she got up and walked to the living room to answer her phone.**_

_**Eliot was so pissed at himself! Was he crazy? He was going to kiss her without asking! He was going to kiss her without telling her first how he felt about her! He mentally kicked himself and got up. He had to go home, before he would do anything stupid!**_

_**Parker hung up her phone and smiled at Eliot.**_

_**"I will see you tomorrow?" she asked.**_

_**He nodded and said."Yes, darlin'. See you at 9 tomorrow."**_

_**He then walked out the door and closed it. The moment he was in the hall, he sighed deeply. His heart ached, because he couldn't tell her how he felt. He wanted to walk away, but his legs refused. He stood in the hall for five minutes; then he decided to tell her. He was about to knock on her door, but he got scared. What if she would reject him? He then put his hand in his pocket. He then stood there for another five minutes and decided to knock. But then he changed his mind. Again!**_

_**He mentally kicked himself again and finally decided to just walk away now, before he made a total fool out of himself.**_

_***End of FLASHBACK***_

That happened one week ago. Eliot was taken out of his thoughts, by his phone buzzing. He got up from the floor and grabbed his phone. It was Hardison asking how he was. He answered him and hung up his phone. Eliot wished that he did a lot of things differently. He wished that he told Parker that night what he felt for her. He wished that he knocked on her door and confessed it all. He wished that he _**did** _kiss her, when they were in her kitchen. He closed his eyes and thought about her. Parker. Amazing Parker. He wouldn't know what to do, if something bad would happen to her. He just wouldn't.

* * *

**A/N: Please tell me what you think in a review? :)**

**Ruby.**


	11. Chapter 11

**I DO NOT OWN LEVERAGE.**

* * *

**So this is chapter 11, you guys! Thank you for reading, for putting my story as ****your fave, for following it, for favoriting me ****and for the AWESOME reviews! It really means A LOT to me. :) Love you loads, you guys. ****I hope you like this chap. :)**

**In chap 10, we had Eliot's POV. Here we also will have Parker's POV, when she asked Eliot to have a drink in her apartment, one week ago.**

* * *

**Eliot. Parker. The hitter. The thief.**

The sun has set almost 3 hours ago, making Eliot very anxious. He called Hardison to ask him if he was ready and got into his car. Hardison was already in his van in front of the building. Parker had told them that Josh Thomas bought the diamond from her. He was owner of a chain of fast food restaurants all over the country. Hardison found out that Thomas kept the diamond in his office in a very sensitive safe. The security of the building was tight and the security system was one of the best Hardison's ever seen. It was not going to be easy to steal it, but it was possible. Tara was working cons with a very skilled thief. She claimed that he was almost as good as Parker. His name was Nick Roberts and had stolen a lot in the past six months, beating the most difficult and sensitive security systems. That's why Nate asked Sophie to ask Tara for help. Tara had no problem with it, as long as she and Nick were going to get paid.

Eliot was driving to Thomas' office building. He thought Nate's plan was very good, but he didn't like the fact that he had to work with a stranger. He knew Tara, but he knew nothing about the thief who was going to do Parker's part. He hated that it wasn't Parker. People were going to feel his rage, if things didn't go as planned.

Eliot arrived in front of the building and parked next to Hardison's van. Eliot was disguised as the janitor; Hardison made sure he had a badge and everything. Eliot walked inside the building; with a vacuum cleaner he walked passed security and stepped into the elevator. He got off on the 25th floor and waited for his cue. He was very anxious and had only one thing on his mind: Saving Parker. During the hours that he was at home, he thought only about her. He closed his eyes and tried to concentrate on the job; she was counting on him to get her and he wasn't going to let her down this time. He sighed deeply and waited.

They all were ready and had their ear buds on. Sophie, Nate and Tara were listening in, while Hardison was going to guide Nick through the building. Hardison was going to hack the security system and open all doors and the window of the building via his laptop. It took Hardison a lot of tears, sweat and cursing to hack into the security system, but he was finally in.

"Oh, hell yeah baby! You think you are bad ass, but I am way better than you! Haha!" He shouted at the security system.

All five of them could hear him, but only Eliot got annoyed and growled.

"Damn it, Hardison! Would you cut that out! Be serious about this job, will you? At the moment ,Parker's life is in our hands! Just do your job and shut up, will ya?"

Hardison was not amused by Eliot's outburst and spat.

"I know, Eliot! I know that this is a very serious situation! So, you think that you are the only one who cares and is worried sick about her? Do you? This security system is one of the best in the world! Do you think it was easy to hack into it? Huh? Why do you think I am working my butt off here? I am doing it so we can save her! Don't think…"

Hardison got interrupted by Nate though. Nate was beyond furious and said.

"Would the two of you shut the hell up? Nick is ready. 3,2,1. Go for it, Nick."

Hardison was pissed, while Eliot was still fuming. But they both focused on Nick at the moment, because he needed the both of them to get the diamond. Nick also had his ear bud on and had jumped off the roof of the building. Hardison was able to only deactivate the alarm system of Thomas' office. At the moment, Nick was elegantly dangling on the ropes and with Hardison's help, opened the window of the office. Within seconds he was inside. Nick had trouble avoiding the lasers, but he managed anyway. They were all relieved. He then searched for the hidden safe and found it. With Hardison's help, he was able to open the safe. It took him longer than Parker would've done it, but his time was acceptable. The safe was finally open; Nick looked inside and saw the rarest diamond he had ever seen in his life!

* * *

Parker was lying on a very old mattress that they brought for her. They untied her from the chair and also brought her food and something to drink. But she refused to eat anything. She had to be alert and was afraid that they put something in her food. That's why she hadn't touched it, although she was very hungry.

She saw a few rats and cockroaches earlier, but she acted like they weren't there. So she looked up at the ceiling and pretended that she was alone. It was very depressing that the room didn't have a window. She was used being free, so staying here against her will was torture to her. She was also worried about the others, because Richardson forced them to steal the rare diamond. She knew that it wasn't going to be easy to steal it. Josh Thomas had a 'killer' security system, but she trusted that they were going to pull it off. She wondered who was going to crack open the safe though.

While thinking about the others, her mind drifted off to him. Eliot. Oh, she had so much to say to him. But she was afraid that it was too late though. She had so many chances to tell him what she felt for him, but she let them go by. She sighed and thought about what happened one week ago.

**_*FLASHBACK*_**

**_She and Eliot had been jumping off of high buildings for a couple of hours. They went back to her apartment, because they received a text message from Hardison saying that they had to be at Nate's at 9 the next day. She invited him for a drink, so they sat in the kitchen enjoying their drink. She was talking about their previous jobs, but realized that Eliot wasn't listening to her._**

**_She wondered what he was thinking about. She was talking; words came out of her mouth but she was only concentrating on him. She got very nervous, because he seemed to only stare at her lips. Oh, was he going to do what she had been waiting for, since that night at the club three months ago? Thinking about their first kiss, made a delicious shiver go through her whole body. She then saw him licking his lips and saw that he was leaning into her. Her heart began to beat faster than usual and she was panicking like crazy! She needed, even craved to feel his lips on hers again. But she didn't know what that would mean for the both of them. If they would kiss again, was it going to mean more to her than to him? And what did he feel for her? Her brain was working overtime with only questions, but no answers._**

**_At that very moment, her phone rang so she got up and answered it. She was relieved, confused but most of all disappointed. She was barely listening to Sophie. Parker was so disappointed, because she wasn't able to taste his soft lips again. She had her back to Eliot, while Sophie talked to her. She closed her eyes and imagined Eliot's warm lips on hers._**

**_Sophie said goodbye, so she opened her eyes and hung up. She smiled at Eliot and told him that she was going to see him the next day. He then walked out the door and closed it behind him. She let out a breath that she'd been holding and leaned on her door. She closed her eyes and listened. She didn't hear him walking away! Oh my God! He was still in the hall, in front of her apartment! Her breath hitched in her throat and her heart started to race again. Was he going to knock on her door? Oh my God! What should she do or say if he did?_**

**_She waited and was still leaning on her door, biting her lower lip. Lately she had these dreams with him in it, that made her blush in the morning. She also imagined things with him in it. Was it normal? Did he have the same problem like she did? Or not? Should she tell him about these dreams or will he think that she's crazy? Sophie told her once that words were sometimes too much or not enough. Sometimes people just have to act instead of use words. She really didn't know what to do, so she waited for him._**

**_She then closed her eyes and imagined him knocking on her door. She would immediately open it and look him deep in his piercing blue eyes. Then she was going to wait 10 seconds and was going to pull him into a passionate kiss, if he didn't make a move first. She imagined how soft and sweet his lips would feel and taste. She then would tug on his soft hair real hard, making him moan in pain and pleasure. She imagined that he then would plunge his hot tongue inside her mouth, making her whimper and sigh wonderfully. Their tongues would battle it out and his hand would wonder from her hair to her sides, caressing her. She then imagined he would pick her up effortlessly with his strong arms of his, so she could wrap her long legs around his waist. He then would carry her to her bedroom, while they would kiss each other so hard that it made her head spin. She imagined that he would push her softly against the wall, making her whimper softly and…_**

**_Those thoughts became too much for her, so she opened her eyes and decided to open the door herself. What was he waiting for? Why was he standing in her hallway, doing nothing? Gosh! Did she have to do everything herself? She had enough and already had her hand on the doorknob. But just as she was about to swing the door open, she heard him walk away to the elevator! She sighed deeply and opened it, but he was gone._**

**_She wanted to cry badly. Why was this so difficult? Why couldn't she just confess to him how she felt? Why was it so hard and why did her heart choose him? Why?_**

**_*End of FLASHBACK*_**

Parker was taken out of her thoughts, by the door swinging open. Richardson and two of his guards were standing in the doorway.

Richardson then walked in and mockingly said. "I hear from my men that at the moment, your teammates are busy stealing the diamond. I bet that they will be able to get away with it. That's, _**if** _everything goes according to Nate's plan."

Parker stood up and stood in front of him. She then spat. "What are you planning, Richardson?"

He laughed at her and answered." Oh, I am just going to make it **harder** for your team. Josh Thomas is now sitting at home, enjoying the company of one of his many girlfriends. I am going to give him a call, saying that his precious diamond is being targeted by a vicious group of thieves."

Parker got furious and was about to punch him real hard, but the guards prevented her to do so. They held her tightly and shoved her onto the mattress. Then they closed the door behind them and locked it.

Parker sat up and thought about the others. She couldn't do anything to warn them. There was no way. She felt so powerless and without realizing, a tear rolled down her cheeks. The only thing she could do was hope that they didn't get caught.

She could only hope.

* * *

**A/N: Please tell me what you think in a review? :)**

**Ruby.**


	12. Chapter 12

**I DO NOT OWN LEVERAGE.**

* * *

**So this is chapter 12, you guys! Thank you for reading a****nd for the AWESOME reviews! It really means A LOT to me. :) Love you loads, you guys. ****I hope you like this chap. :)**

* * *

**Eliot. Parker. The hitter. The thief.**

The safe was finally open; Nick looked inside and saw the rarest diamond he had ever seen in his life! At that moment, Eliot was still waiting on the 25th floor. He was ready, if Nick needed him for anything. Nick took the rare object out of the safe and looked at it in awe.

"I wondered what the fuss was about. And now I see." He whispered, while staring at it.

"Do you have it, Nick?" Eliot growled. He was very impatient and didn't get why people didn't understand that time was of the essence. Its Parker's life in danger, here!

"Yes, I do." He answered, while kissing the diamond.

"Can you hurry the hell up? I am still waiting outside the office, damn it!" He growled.

"Okay, okay. I am on my way. Hold your horses! Gosh!"Nick said and placed the diamond in his bag.

But just as he was about to get up, Hardison warned:" You guys, you have company! It looks like the guards received a call and are going your way!"

"Grab Nick and get out of there, Eliot!" Nate ordered.

Eliot heard the alarm of the building going off and cursed. He then said." Just freaking great!"

Hardison then opened the office door, making Nick walk out of it. Eliot grabbed Nick and drag him along with him.

"Eliot, get your hands off of me. I can walk by myself, you know!" he spat.

"I know that you can walk, but I want you to walk faster damn it!" he answered.

Nick saw the look in his eyes and got scared. So he said."Okay, man! I'm already walking as fast as I can!"

Eliot finally let him go. They took the stairs instead of the elevator and were on the 15th floor, when they heard men walking towards them. Eliot grabbed Nick and told him to stay put. The men didn't see Eliot yet, so he waited till they were in his view.

"How many men are there, Eliot?" Nate asked.

"Five and I am so going to enjoy this." Eliot answered and began to fight the security guards.

Sophie looked over at Nate's and shook her head. She was still afraid that Eliot would ruin their plan. She even asked Nate to replace him, till they got Parker back. But Nate told her that it would make it even worse. If they would replace Eliot, it would only fuel his rage more. So he decided to let Eliot do his job like usual. He was worried too, just like Sophie though. This was too personal for Eliot he realized; he wasn't thinking clearly because Parker's life was in danger.

At the moment, Eliot was fighting the two remaining guards effortlessly. Three were down, only two to go. He was fighting them with only Parker in his mind. He was doing this for her and told himself that he was going to get her back. She was counting on him, so he promised himself that he wasn't going to let her down this time. He also told himself that no one was going to stand in his way. No one. If they did, he was going to make sure they regret making that decision.

Nick was hiding and watching Eliot take down the last guard. It was then, when he received a text message. He read it without blinking, typed back and pressed send. When he looked up, he saw that Eliot was done fighting. Eliot grabbed him again, so they ran down the stairs again. They were on the 5th floor, when they encountered more guards. Eliot did his thing, while Nick texted the same person again. Eliot finished fighting, so they ran down the stairs further.

"Oh, man. Eliot, more trouble! Cops have arrived at the scene! Be careful, man." Hardison said worriedly.

"Where are you guys now, Eliot? I have a plan to get you out; if you look in your bag, you will know what I mean." Nate said.

Eliot opened his bag pack and grinned. He knew exactly how they were going to get out.

" We're on the first floor, Nate. Hardison, we need an office now. Can you still track us? Do you see on your computer where we are now?" Eliot asked impatiently.

"Yeah, man. I can still see the two of you." Hardison answered.

"Good, now open the office that's the closest to us." He said. Hardison did as he asked, so they went into the office. Eliot then pulled out the outfits out of his bag pack and gave one to Nick.

"Very clever." Nick said with a smile on his face.

They wore the police uniforms without saying a word. While wearing his, Eliot saw that the cops have all gotten into the elevator. He saw three guards standing in front of the door and told Nick to hurry up.

"Okay, I am done!" Nick answered.

"Act normal, okay? Just follow my lead." Eliot ordered. Nick just rolled his eyes in annoyance.

Just as they were about to get out of the office, Nick's phone buzzed. He ignored it, so Eliot looked at him and asked.

"Aren't you going to get that?"

"No, it's just my girlfriend. It's no big deal." He answered.

Eliot shook his head and walked out of the office with Nick behind him. When the guards saw them, Eliot told them that they were going to look for any suspicious vehicles in the parking lot.

"Maybe we can catch the person who was driving the getaway car." Eliot said.

The guards agreed and let them both walk through the front door. They walked towards Hardison's van. Eliot knocked on the back doors, so he opened it for him.

"Yeah, baby! We pulled it off!" Hardison said and did the happy dance.

Eliot was annoyed by it, but didn't say a thing. He was glad that they were getting closer to get Parker back. He couldn't wait to see her again.

"Tara, you are right. This team is definitely the best." Nick said into his ear buds.

" Told, you." Tara answered and smiled, while looking at Sophie.

Sophie and Nate were also relieved. They looked at each other with a smile on their faces.

"Okay, you three. Great job! We'll be waiting for you to get back here. Parker's counting on us." Nate said impatiently.

"Oh, yeah. We'll be in, I just have to take care of something first." Eliot said.

He then turned to look at Nick and punched him very hard in the face.

"What the hell? Eliot, have you lost your mind, man? Stop it!" Hardison shouted. He was shocked.

But Eliot didn't listen anymore! Nick tried to put up a fight, but he was no match for Eliot. Then Hardison got out of the van and tried to stop Eliot. But he ended up on the ground instead. Sophie, Tara and Nate were panicking and told Eliot to stop, but it was no use. He punched and kicked Nick till he was lying on the ground. He groaned of pain and could barely talk.

"Nate, your hitter is out of control. Stop him!" He whispered.

But no matter what they said or what Hardison tried, Eliot didn't listen. Sophie was at the end of her rope and decided to try one more thing.

"Parker would be very disappointed if she knew, that you have killed a man who was trying to help her, Eliot. Try to calm down and explain it to us." Sophie said firmly. She was shaken up, but tried to act calmly.

After hearing those words, Eliot closed his eyes and tried to calm down. He was still shaking from the rage, so he took deep breaths and let them out slowly.

"We've got to get out of here, guys! The cops are still in the building." Hardison said urgently.

Hardison grabbed Nick and helped him into the van. Eliot walked towards Nick and took out his phone from his pocket. He tried to protest, but he was too weak. Eliot got him real bad. Then Eliot got into his car and they both drove away.

When they arrived at Nate's, all three of them were waiting for them. They were shocked, when they saw Nick! He needed medical attention right away. They helped him onto the couch and all looked at Eliot. Then Tara walked straight to him and shoved him hard on his chest. But that didn't even effect him at all; he stood at one spot looking straight at her. Emotionless.

"What is wrong with you, Eliot? He was helping you to get _**your precious** _thief back and this is how you repay him? By kicking the hell out of him without a reason?" she shouted.

She was really pissed, because of what Eliot did to Nick. But most of all, because he didn't even bother to explain his actions. She looked him in the eyes and saw what he was trying to hide. At this point he was way too desperate to care about anything else than to get _**her**_ back.

' Sophie was right. He's in love with _**Parker**_.' Tara thought.

"Where's the diamond?" Nate asked.

Eliot was still standing like a statue at one spot, so Hardison grabbed Nick's bag and took out the object. They all stared at the diamond in awe.

"Okay, we have the diamond. Now we can rescue Parker. But first: Eliot, can you tell me why the hell you were using Nick as a punching bag?" he demanded, while looking straight into Eliot's eyes.

Eliot finally moved from his spot and walked towards Nate. He pulled Nick's phone out of his jacket and growled.

" Check the last three text messages. Let Hardison find out who he was communicating with. Then _**try** _to tell me again, that I kicked his puny ass without any reason."

Nick closed his eyes and knew that he was busted.

* * *

**A/N: Please tell me what you think in a review? :)**

**Ruby.**


	13. Chapter 13

**I DO NOT OWN LEVERAGE.**

* * *

**So this is chapter 13, you guys! Thank you for reading, for putting my story as ****your fave, for following it, for following me ****and for the AWESOME reviews! It really means A LOT to me. :) Love you loads, you guys. ****I hope you like this chap. :)**

* * *

**Eliot. Parker. The hitter. The thief.**

Nick closed his eyes and knew that he was busted. The whole gang was waiting, while Hardison checked the phone number on Nick's phone. After a few minutes his mouth dropped and he asked.

"Nick, do you want me to tell them? Or will you?"

Nick still had his eyes closed and sank deeper into the couch. He didn't budge or said a single word.

Hardison shook his head and said." He was sending text messages to Richardson."

The moment Hardison said that name, the whole room turned into chaos. In a flash, Eliot had his hands wrapped around Nick's neck. And Nate and Hardison were trying to force Eliot to let him go. Nick was choking; his face turned red, after a couple of moments it almost turned blue. Sophie and Tara were yelling at Eliot to stop, while Nick tried to breathe.

Nate and Sophie realized that they were not going to stop Eliot that way. So Nate let go of Eliot and said.

"What do you want more than anything, Eliot? You want to rescue Parker, right? We can use Nick for that! But if you kill him, he'll be no use to us! So think for a second and let him go! "

Eliot knew that Nate was right; he wanted so bad to punish Nick for his betrayal. But he wanted Parker back more than anything. So he reluctantly let Nick go and stormed out of the room. Nick finally was able to breathe and was gasping for air desperately.

Nate walked towards Tara and asked."Did you know?"

Tara stood there and couldn't believe he just asked her that. She shouted. "Of course I didn't know! What do you think I am, Nate? You still don't trust me, do you? Guess you never have, huh?"

She was still fuming and stared Nate down. He knew then that she was telling the truth. Sophie gave him a look; he then took a seat on a chair. The room was filled with so much tension; you could almost cut it with a knife. Everyone was still on edge, so they all took a seat to try to calm down. Tara stared at Nick and when the news sank in properly, she got up from her seat and walked towards him. He looked up at her, giving her the perfect opportunity to slap him as hard as she could on his cheek.

"How dare you. I trusted you with my life. Why?" She was beyond pissed and felt betrayed.

Tara was doing her very best to hold back the tears. She was tough as nails, but she trusted him completely. Knowing that he used her, made her want to vomit and kick his ass.

She asked again."Why? Since when?"

But Nick's lips were sealed. Sophie and Nate tried to let him spill, but he didn't budge at all. Nate then called Eliot back inside, so he could make Nick talk. And after he spent 10 minutes alone with Eliot, Nick sang like a bird.

It turned out that Richardson had been searching for Parker for years. When he found her, he had this plan so Nick could infiltrate their team. Nick had been working for Richardson, stealing all kinds of valuables. He even led Tara to Nick, making them work together. Nick helped Tara with lots of cons, making her trust him after a while. Richardson finally decided to kidnap Parker, so Nate had to look for another thief to steal the rare diamond. That's when Sophie asked Tara for help.

Richardson wanted the diamond and most of all he wanted revenge. So he used Nick for it. Nick told Eliot everything! He also told him why he had to be there during the heist. A long time ago Josh Thomas, the owner of the rare diamond, had a bad encounter with Richardson. Thomas did something, making him one of his sworn enemies. Richardson waited for this moment to get back at him. Not only did Nick steal the diamond, he had also placed a bomb in Thomas' office! There was a huge vault in the back of the office. In it, Thomas stashed his famous recipes and everything he owned. From money, to paintings and valuables. Richardson aimed for the bomb to destroy everything inside!

When they heard all of it, Nate and the others decided to prevent the bomb from going off. The Police officers and guards were probably still at the office, after the heist! Hardison quickly made a call to the Police to let them evacuate the building at once!

Sophie was shaking from fear. She realized **then** how ruthless and heartless Richardson was. He didn't care that innocent people were going to get hurt! The bastard!

Tara tried to stay calm, while Eliot and Nate were calm. Nate already had another plan in mind to rescue Parker, because he realized Richardson wasn't planning on letting her go even if they gave him the diamond.

He explained the plan, while all of them were listening carefully. All except Nick of course; Eliot had tied him up and shoved him into a closet.

After they received the instructions from Nate, they all waited impatiently for Richardson to call. Nate sat down next to Eliot and asked.

"Eliot, how did you know that Nick was working for Richardson?"

"I didn't, but I just had a gut feeling that I shouldn't trust him. Something about the way he acted, gave him away. He didn't know that I was watching his every move though. When he saw me fighting the guards, he sent the text messages. If he wanted to communicate with one of you, he just had to talk into the ear buds. That meant that he was texting someone that wasn't in the group. And when he received the last message, he didn't even read it because I stood next to him. Plus he was very secretive. I knew that he was hiding something **big** from us, but I didn't know what."

Nate smiled and was very grateful that he had Eliot on his team. He was always alert and observed everything that happened around him. Nate then walked towards Sophie and sat next to her.

"See, it was a good thing that we didn't replace him." he whispered.

Sophie nodded and squeezed Nate's hand in agreement.

* * *

Since he told Parker that he was going to make it harder for her teammates, Richardson hadn't come to the room she was currently in. There was nothing she could do. The only thing Parker could do was wait. She could only hope for the best and wait for Richardson's next move. She tried her very best to stay awake, but the events of the day had taken its toll on her body and mind. So without her accord she dozed off.

_**Parker stood in front of a huge house; you could call it a mansion though. It looked like it was build not long ago. She opened the front door that was made of thick glass. While standing on the threshold of the door, she saw her reflection in a mirror. She was wearing a white summer dress and wore her blonde hair down. Without hesitation she walked inside the mansion and gasped at how beautiful the living room was. Apart from the fire place, the interior was modern. There was a huge black couch in the middle of it and two tables made of glass. The walls were painted white, while the curtains were red and hung all the way down to the floor. It was a gorgeous living room with red, white and black colors. There were a lot of windows, so the sunlight lit up the room giving it a special effect.**_

_**She stood still for a couple of minutes enjoying the view, but walked further to see the rest. There were no rooms on the first floor, so she assumed that they were on the second floor. But instead of walking up the stairs, she walked through a hall that ended up in the kitchen. It was also huge and modern. The dining room had a wooden table with 16 chairs, while the walls were painted red.**_

_**She walked further and opened the back door. The sun was shining; the warmth of it on her skin made her feel wonderful. She was amazed how beautiful the garden was. There were a lot of trees and the garden had a whole lot of flowers. All kinds of colors, shapes and sizes. She felt like she was in a fairy tale, almost feeling like a little girl. Birds were singing and the wind was making the leaves of the trees go from left to right. She was smiling widely, closed her eyes and inhaled the fresh air. It was nothing like the air in the city.**_

_**She was startled by a noise behind her and turned around. It was Eliot! He walked towards her with a smile on his face, making her heart beat fast against her chest. He finally stood in front of her and asked." Do you really love the house, sweetie?"**_

_**She was too shocked to answer and nodded. He smiled and whispered." Everything for you."**_

_**Then he cupped her face lightly and leaned into her. His fingers were so warm on her skin, making her sigh happily. Her eyes closed immediately, taking in his familiar scent. His lips on hers sent delicious currents through her body, making her sigh into his mouth.**_

_**Suddenly he broke the kiss, making her whimper. She opened her eyes and saw why he pulled away. They both were looking at a beautiful blonde little girl in a pretty pink dress.**_

_**She ran into Eliot's arms and said."Daddy, daddy. The house is beautiful."**_

_**She then turned to look at Parker and smiled up at her. Parker's mouth dropped and admired the gorgeous girl in Eliot's arms.**_

But suddenly Eliot and the girl were gone. She was alone again and felt the cold instead of the warm feeling she had moments before. She also heard someone calling her name from far away.

Parker woke up and sat up on the old mattress. Richardson was standing next to her; he looked displeased.

"What do you want?" Parker spat.

"Your teammates are beginning to get on my nerves, Parker." He said with a cold tone in his voice.

Parker frowned, and then realized why he was acting this way.

She then smirked and said. "So, they pulled it off. They stole the diamond!"

Richardson gave her a look and threatened." Your teammates are very good at what they do. I have clearly underestimated them. But I won't make that mistake twice. Remember what I told you, Parker. I will have my revenge at the end. I always get my way."

He then walked out of the room, leaving her alone behind. She closed her eyes and was terrified. Parker wasn't afraid for herself. No, she was afraid for the others. She was afraid what Richardson was planning to do to the others. But most of all, she was scared out of her mind what he was planning to do to Eliot. She couldn't lose him now. That thought made her stomach turn and she got a huge lump in her throat.

Parker sighed and thought about the dream. Why did she have such a dream? With the life she was leading now, she never thought of having a normal life. What was normal anyway? She liked the life she had and never wanted _**something more**_. But now that she had the dream, her heart ached knowing that she would never have that life. She could never have a family of her own or a home like in the dream. She was never going to know what it felt like to have her own child in her arms. She will never know what it feels like to watch her own child play soccer or baseball. She will never know what it feels like, being loved by someone. She decided long ago to never give her heart to anyone, because she didn't want to get hurt. But now, she wished that she took a risk on that. Because she had a bad feeling that she will never get the chance to tell him how much she loved him. She was never going to experience a lot of wonderful things in life. That kind of life was never meant for her. And now that she saw a glimpse of what could have been, made her heart break even more.

* * *

**A/N: Please tell me what you think in a review? :)**

**Ruby.**


	14. Chapter 14

**I DO NOT OWN LEVERAGE.**

* * *

**So this is chapter 14, you guys! Thank you for reading, for putting my story as ****your fave, for following it ****and for the AWESOME reviews! It really means A LOT to me. :) Love you loads, you guys. ****I hope you like this chap. :)**

* * *

**Eliot. Parker. The hitter. The thief.**

* * *

Nate, Sophie, Tara, Hardison and Eliot were waiting impatiently for Richardson to call. The phone rang, so Nate picked it up.

"Did you get the diamond?" Richardson asked.

"What do you think?" Nate answered.

"I think you pulled it off. If you didn't have it, you wouldn't be talking this way. Well congratulations!" he mockingly said.

Eliot got very impatient, so he grabbed the phone from Nate and growled into the phone.

"Just get on with it, Richardson! Do you want your diamond? Then tell us when and where now!"

"You better behave, Spencer. You don't want **your precious thief** to get hurt, do you?" he threatened.

"If you hurt one hair on her head, you're dead Richardson!" Eliot shouted. Eliot's face turned red from anger.

They all heard how Richardson laughed at Eliot. Nate had enough, so he grabbed the phone from Eliot.

"Okay, Richardson. Just cut the crap and tell us where you want us to meet. I'll personally bring the diamond to you." Nate said.

"I am just having a little fun with your hitter there, Nate. He doesn't seem to have a sense of humor. Especially if it has to do with your thief, I assume. Okay, listen carefully." Richardson said. He then quit laughing and gave Nate the address and instructions.

"Remember, Nate. I allow only you to come. If I see anyone else besides you, your thief is **_dead_**!" he said and hung up the phone.

Eliot grabbed the phone again and threw it at the wall. He then huffed and stormed out of the room. Sophie let out a deep breath, while Nate picked up the pieces of his phone.

"Damn it, I loved this phone." He muttered.

Eliot got into his car and drove away. He was slowly losing his mind. They had to wait **five** more hours, before Nate was going to meet Richardson! He couldn't just sit and wait, doing nothing. So he decided to drive around.

"Damn it, damn it, damn it!" he cursed.

While driving, he heard his stomach growl. Usually he took good care of himself, but these past hours he hadn't eaten anything much. He had no appetite at all. He drank a lot though, especially water. Eliot wasn't sure why, but he ended up on the roof of a building. Parker loved this particular building. He finally calmed down, while a small smile slowly graced his face. He couldn't help it; he was thinking about the last time he was here with her. It wasn't that long ago.

***_FLASHBACK_***

_**He and Parker were sitting on the roof, while drinking some water. Parker stared at the sun; it was rising beautifully on the horizon.**_

_**A wide smile crept on her gorgeous face and she said. "I really love this building. Do you know why?"**_

_**Eliot chuckled and answered."No, I don't. But I am sure you are going to tell me."**_

_**She ignored how he was teasing her and said."Only from this building you can see this! Look how gorgeous the sunrise is. All the clouds in the sky and the colors make this, one of the most beautiful sights ever."**_

_**Without realizing it, she lightly grabbed his arm and pulled him closer to her. She kept looking ahead with a dreamy look on her face. Her hand was resting on his arm through his button down shirt, making a delicious current go through his body. He closed his eyes for a few moments, enjoying the feel of her warm hand on his arm. Eliot then wondered, if she had any idea what she was doing to him.**_

_**She then turned to the side to look at him."You can't see the beauty of the sunrise with your eyes closed, Eliot!" she snapped.**_

_**Eliot immediately opened his eyes and looked straight ahead. He then said."I'm looking, I'm looking. See?"**_

_**She went back to watching the sunrise, after making sure that he was indeed watching it.**_

_**They both admired the scenery without saying a single word. The silence wasn't even awkward; it was nice and calming.**_

_**"I get why you like it up here." He said after a few minutes.**_

_**"You do?" She asked in surprise and looked up at him.**_

_**"Yeah, all of this works really calming." He answered and looked at her.**_

_**"Yeah…" her voice trailed off.**_

_**For a few moments, they gazed into each other's eyes. It was then, when he realized how gorgeous her eyes were. They were a pretty shade of blue and sparkled in the sunlight. She was looking into his eyes, like she just discovered something. Her eyes fluttered and she brought her hand near his face to caress his hair.**_

_**She sighed and whispered."Your hair feels so soft on my fingers. Has anyone ever told you that before?"**_

_**Eliot was still looking into her eyes and whispered."No, you're the very first one."**_

_**His heart began to race; what were they doing? Talking about his hair? That should've been awkward, but it wasn't. They both felt very comfortable and neither wanted to break eye contact.**_

_**She brought a lock of his hair near her nose and inhaled. Then she said."It smells wonderful too."**_

_**He closed his eyes for a moment, because her words and the way she was looking into his eyes were doing strange things to his heart, mind and body. Only she could do that to him. Around her, he could be himself and totally let his guard down. He only needed to know that she was near, to make him feel at ease. Since his feelings towards her changed from friendship to something more, he didn't need other women. He tried, but the moment he touched or kissed someone else, he imagined it was her. One time he even said Parker's name, while being with Brenda. Of course Brenda kicked him out of her apartment, after he said the wrong name. Thinking about that, made him smile and he then opened his eyes again.**_

_**"Why are you smiling? Oh, no don't stop now. I think you have a very nice smile. You don't often do it though. Why is that, Eliot?" She whispered, while her fingers wondered from his hair to his cheek.**_

_**He just opened his eyes, but the moment he felt her fingers slowly caress his cheek he closed them again. So with his eyes closed, Eliot enjoyed the feel of her fingers on his skin. It made his skin heat up tremendously; his body and mind were having an internal battle at that moment. He was trying so hard to behave, but she made it so hard for him. He wanted to be a gentleman, but if she kept this up he surely would lose control over himself. He didn't want her to stop; he wanted her to keep touching him. But he knew that he should stop her, because he wanted to know first what exactly was happening between them. He also wanted to know if she had feelings for their teammate and friend. Eliot knew that Hardison liked her. So he opened his eyes and reluctantly asked.**_

_**"What about Hardison, Parker?"**_

_**She immediately pulled her hand back and avoided his gaze.**_

_**She sighed deeply and whispered. "We had a talk."**_

_**"And?" he curiously asked. His heart was suddenly beating so fast.**_

_**"Well, I told him that he and I were friends. And that he was one of my best friends. It hurt, when I saw the look in his eyes. But I had to tell him the truth, you know. I didn't want to give him false hope." She said with a trembling voice.**_

_**She closed her eyes and looked away. Eliot got a lump in his throat: Hardison got hurt and Parker felt really bad about it. He knew it must've been really hard for her.**_

_**"Sorry." He said.**_

_**She still avoided his gaze, so he gently touched her face and asked.**_

_**"Look at me, please?"**_

_**She turned around and looked straight at him. His heart ached, when he saw tears pooling in her eyes. He then cupped her face, making her close her eyes. He wanted to make her feel better, but he didn't know how. He sighed deeply and wrapped his arms around her. She rested her head on his chest, making his heart swell gloriously. His button down shirt got wet from her tears, but he didn't care. Being able to hold her warm body in his arms, felt so right. It was a simple act, but because it was her in his arms, it meant so much to him. He wanted this moment to last, but her phone rang.**_

_**He reluctantly let her go. She then grabbed her phone and answered it.**_

_**"Hi, Soph." He heard her say.**_

*_**End of FLASHBACK**_*

They didn't talk about what happened at the roof. Although he desperately wanted to, he wasn't sure that it was a good idea. She tried to talk about it one time, but at that moment Hardison walked into the room. She then changed the topic and they haven't spoken about it since.

Eliot was roughly taken out of his thoughts, by a door slamming loudly behind him. He immediately turned around and saw four men in suits with guns in their hands. They were pointing them at him.

One of the men said."So, you're the famous Eliot Spencer. I don't see anything special about you."

Eliot knew that these were Richardson's men. He wasn't playing by the rules at all. Richardson was playing dirty.

Eliot looked him straight in the eyes and growled." I am sure I'll be able to change your mind. Soon."

* * *

**A/N: Please tell me what you think in a review? :)**

**Ruby.**


	15. Chapter 15

**I DO NOT OWN LEVERAGE.**

* * *

**So this is chapter 15, you guys! Thank you for reading, for putting my story as ****your fave, for following it ****and for the AWESOME reviews! It really means A LOT to me. :) Love you loads, you guys.****I hope you like this chap. :)**

* * *

******In chap 14, we had Eliot's POV. Here we also will have Parker's POV, when they talked about his hair and Hardison.**

******To RedDragen: I hope you enjoy chap 15. Thank you for the review! :) **

* * *

**Eliot. Parker. The hitter. The thief.**

Eliot looked him straight in the eyes and growled." I am sure I'll be able to change your mind. Soon."

All four men walked closer towards Eliot and surrounded him. The closer they stood from him with their guns, the easier it was for him to get rid of the weapons. He laughed and said.

"Richardson should've sent more men. I am going to enjoy this."

Within minutes, he got rid of their guns and two of the men were lying on the ground unconscious. The other two put up a fight and were both attacking Eliot at the same time. He swung at thug number 1 and punched him right in the face, making him fall backwards. Eliot then punched the other thug too and kicked him till he was down. He turned around and wrapped his hands around the man who underestimated him.

"Do you still don't see anything special about me?" He growled.

The man had trouble breathing, but still he managed to laugh at Eliot. He mockingly said. "No, I don't. Richardson is going to kill all your teammates. He told me that he will kill the thief first, then the rest. I have a feeling he will enjoy every moment of it."

At that moment, Eliot saw red. His rage came out and wasn't planning on hiding anymore. With all the strength he had in him, Eliot choked the man. His face already turned blue, when Eliot heard a gunshot behind him. It was Tara!

"Let go of him, Eliot!" she shouted.

Eliot didn't listen and kept choking the man.

Tara pointed the gun at him from a distance and asked." If you kill him now, the woman that you love will see you as a _**murderer**_. Do you really want that?"

Eliot still had his hands around the man's neck, but he loosened it slightly. He then closed his eyes for a few seconds and took deep breaths.

Tara stood next to Eliot and placed a hand on his shoulder."Come on, Eliot. Let's go get Parker." She said calmly.

He finally let go of the man and looked at her.

"What are we going to do with this garbage?" he asked, referring to the four thugs.

Tara looked at Eliot with a smirk on her face. She then grabbed ropes out of her bag and said."Tie them up."

* * *

It was almost time for Nate to drive to the address. Everyone was there, except for Eliot and Tara. After Eliot stormed out, Nate asked Tara to follow him.

"Be careful, Nate."Sophie said. She was terrified, because Nate was having a meeting with a very dangerous man.

"I will." He promised. He squeezed her hand for a few seconds and walked to his car.

Nate arrived at the address that Richardson gave him. He hoped that Tara was able to find Eliot and followed his instructions. At that same moment, Hardison and Sophie were sitting in his van not far away.

Nate had his ear buds on and he was also wired. They were planning to record everything. Two guards led Nate to Richardson.

"Well, well, well. It's the famous Nathan Ford. Nice to finally meet you." He said.

"We go way back, Richardson. Don't you remember me?" Nate asked.

"You are confusing me with someone else, Nate." He said.

"No, I am not. Greg Richardson, don't you know who I am?" Nate asked.

"Yes, you lead a band of thieves." He answered.

"No, what I mean to ask is: Don't you know what I used to do for a living?" he asked.

Richardson looked at him puzzled, so Nate decided to tell him.

Then he said just two words. "Becky King."

Within seconds, Richardson's face turned pale.

"Check him for wires!" He ordered.

After their search, Nate stood there in the middle of a huge workplace, being surrounded by Richardson and his army. His plan to record everything went down the drain.

One of his men handed the rare diamond to Richardson. He grabbed it and looked at it in awe. He then kissed it and said.

"I finally have this rare object in my possession! Its mine, at last!"

He then looked at one of the guards and ordered.

"Bring the girl to me. We are going to have a little fun with her."

* * *

Parker was sitting on the mattress, waiting for the exchange. She sighed and wasn't sure what to think. Was Richardson really going to let her go, after Nate gave him the diamond? She shook her head, because she knew better than to trust Richardson. She just hoped that Nate had a plan to get all of them out of this mess.

Without her accord, her mind drifted off to him. Eliot.

*_**FLASHBACK***_

_**She and Eliot were sitting on the roof of her favorite building. She forced him to watch the sunrise with her. After watching it for a few minutes, he told her that he understood why she liked it up here. At one point they gazed into each other's eyes. She discovered at that very moment, that she wanted more than friendship from him. She wanted him to care for her, more than a friend. She wanted more passionate kisses from him. She wanted to go out with him and be able to tell others that she belonged to him. Only him. She was terrified of wanting all of that, but she couldn't help it. She wanted it.**_

_**Without thinking, she then did what she wanted to do for three months. She brought her hand near his face and caressed his hair. His beautiful, soft, dark, long hair. It was even softer than she imagined.**_

_**The words that came out of her mouth next and her actions, were out of her control. She couldn't stop herself, even if she wanted to. These feelings she had for him, became too much for her heart to take. So while gazing into his piercing blue eyes, without breaking eye contact, she talked about his gorgeous hair. She told him that his hair felt so soft. She also smelled it and told him that it smelled wonderful. She wasn't even regretting anything.**_

_**Her actions seemed to have an effect on him, because he closed his eyes. After a few moments, he opened them and smiled. She then asked him why he didn't smile often, while her hand wondered to his cheek.**_

_**She couldn't help it; she had the urge to touch him, so she did. The feel of her hand on his skin, was making her body heat up. She wondered what it would feel like, if he touched her like that. She bet a thousand dollars that she would die of happiness.**_

_**Suddenly he asked about Hardison. She told him that she talked to Hardison and that he got hurt badly. She felt so guilty, but she knew that she did the right thing. Her heart ached, knowing that their friend and teammate was hurt.**_

_**Then he took her in his arms and she placed her head on his very warm chest. She wet his shirt with her tears, but he didn't seem to mind at all. Being in his arms, made her feel at home. It was an amazing feeling; never before did she feel so safe. Being surrounded by his warm body, was surely becoming number one on her list of favorite things. She wanted to stay in his arms forever.**_

_**But they were rudely interrupted, by her phone ringing. She was going to kill whoever was calling at this moment! When she saw on the display that it was Sophie, she swore that she was going to strangle the woman!**_

_***End of FLASHBACK**_*

She was taken out of her thoughts, by the door swinging open.

"You, come with me! Mr Ford is here." One of Richardson's men demanded.

* * *

Sophie was scared out of her mind! After they searched Nate, they got rid of the wires and ear bud that was on his body! She and Hardison couldn't hear anymore, what was going on with Nate. Her whole body was shaking from fear. She began to panic and shouted.

"What are we going to do, Hardison? Where is Eliot? Why isn't he here already? Did Richardson send men after him? Is he dead? What will become of Nate and Parker? Oh my God."

Hardison tried to calm her down, but it was no use.

* * *

After they took care of the garbage, Tara and Eliot jumped into his car. He drove as fast as he could to the address. On his way, he called someone.

"Nate's plan is in progress." He said into the phone and hung up.

They arrived at the address and walked straight to Hardison's van. Eliot opened the back door and asked.

"What's going on at the moment?"

Sophie was startled and hit Eliot with her bag. She was so relieved!

"You scared the hell out of me, Eliot! I thought you were dead!" she scolded.

"I am going to ask one more time: What's going on at the moment?" Eliot said impatiently.

Hardison told him everything. Eliot then jumped out of the van and ran into the building. Richardson's men saw him and pointed guns at him. Again. They led him to Nate and Richardson.

"Well, this is a party. Eliot Spencer, this is a surprise." Richardson said.

"Really? Only four men? You only sent four men to kill me?" Eliot asked sarcastically.

"Next time I will send two dozen. But it's not necessary anymore, because you're here." He said mockingly.

"Just do it already, Richardson! You desperately want to kill me, right? Then do it. Kill me first!" Eliot growled.

Richardson laughed out loud and said."This is so fun! But before you die, don't you want to see _**her**_ first ?"

Eliot's heart was hard as steel. He wasn't afraid to die, but the moment he mentioned Parker, his heart melted. He closed his eyes and went back in time in his mind. He thought about her. He thought about when he used to call her crazy and told her that there was something wrong with her. He thought about the night they danced for the first time. He thought about their first kiss. Her warm, soft lips pressed on his and her body molded into his. He thought about her intoxicating scent that could drive him insane. He thought about her gorgeous, ocean blue eyes that could make him do things he normally wouldn't do.

After a few moments, he opened his eyes and saw her standing in front of him. Her eyes welled up and she mouthed." I'm so sorry." She then looked away, because she didn't want him to see her cry.

Eliot's heart skipped a beat, when he saw her. His heart ached, because she felt guilty. He wished that he could tell her that this wasn't her fault. He wanted to say so much to her, but the words refused to leave his lips.

Richardson looked at Eliot and Parker, then he said."I am giving you two a choice. You tell me, who wants to die first.

Parker and Eliot answered in unison. Parker said." You can kill me first."

Eliot said."You can kill me first."

Richardson laughed out loud and grabbed a gun. He pointed it at Eliot, then at Parker, then back at Eliot.

"Eeny, meeny, miny, moe." Richardson mocked.

Nate had the urge to strangle Richardson! If looks could kill, Richardson would've been dead by now.

At the moment, Eliot was looking Parker deep in the eyes. He got a huge lump in his throat, because he desperately wanted to tell her that he loved her.

Just as he was about to tell her, he saw Nick walking towards them.

"Hey, mr Richardson. Am I late?" he asked.

"No, you are just in time, Nick." Richardson said.

Right after he said those words, Richardson unexpectedly fired his gun.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, I can't resist to ask: Who did Richardson shoot first? And why?**

**Please tell me what you think in a review? :)**

**Ruby.**


	16. Chapter 16

**I DO NOT OWN LEVERAGE.**

* * *

**So this is chapter 16, you guys! Thank you for reading, for putting my story as ****your fave, for following it ****and for the AWESOME reviews! It really means A LOT to me. :) Love you loads, you guys.****I hope you like this chap. :)**

* * *

******To Saides: You are so right! It was him! Thank you for the review! :)**

******To jess : We will see in chap 16 who Richardson shot. Thank you for the review! :)**

******To guest: You are so right! Thank you for the review! :) **

* * *

**Eliot. Parker. The hitter. The thief.**

The only thing Nick could feel at the moment, was an unbearable pain. It was so intense and not only that; he literally could feel the life draining out of him. One moment, he walked towards Richardson and the next, he was lying on the ground bleeding out. He saw only red; blood was all he saw. He was shot; Richardson shot him! He felt tears flowing out of his eyes and wished that things turned out differently.

*_**FLASHBACK***_

_**He was in the closet; Eliot had shoved him in there. After a long while, he saw that Nate opened the door and said.**_

_**"You have two options, Nick. One: Help us, and we will tell Captain Bonanno that you helped us to bring Richardson down. The DA will go easy on you in court."**_

_**Two: Or we'll let you go and you could go back to Richardson, but you should know that we will surely take him down. And in the process, you will go down with him. So Nick; make your choice."**_

_**He knew that Nate wasn't fooling around; he heard him call the State Police. Nick thought about option number two. If he went back to Richardson, he was afraid of what Nate was going to do. He and the State Police were planning on bringing Richardson to justice. And with all the crimes he had committed while working for Richardson, Nick surely was going to go to jail for a long time. A very long time.**_

_**Option number one on the other hand, seemed to work better for him. If he helped Nate, he was going to jail but his sentence would be milder.**_

_**And running wasn't an option. Even if Richardson went to prison, he would find a way to send someone to kill Nick. Richardson would do that, because if you began working for him you stayed working for him. Nick had experienced firsthand that Richardson doesn't work with lose ends. Years ago, Kevin Willis asked that he wanted out. But he knew most of Richardson's crimes. He told Kevin that he gave him permission to go and Kevin believed him. He promised Richardson that he was going to keep his secrets. Ten minutes after Kevin went home, he was brutally murdered. Richardson had sent someone to kill him and he dumped Kevin's body somewhere, like he was trash.**_

_**So running was definitely not an option for Nick. He was scared out of his mind! He was terrified of Richardson, because you didn't betray him and got away with it. But Nick also didn't want to spend that long in jail.**_

_**He thought hard and said."I will help you, Nate. But you have to promise me that Richardson doesn't find out that I betrayed him by helping Bonanno and you. You and I both know that if he knows it, that I would be dead within 24 hours."**_

_**Nate thought hard and decided.**_

_**"Okay, that's a deal then. We will take Richardson down, but we won't tell him that you helped us."**_

_**After that, Nate told Nick about his plan. He gave him the instructions, so when it was time Nick drove to Richardson's office.**_

_**He got out of his car and walked into the building. Richardson's men saw Nick and greeted him. They had no idea what Nick was planning to do. He got into Richardson's office and sat behind the desk. He placed the jump drive and copied all the files Nate and the State Police needed. He also did as Hardison instructed, so Hardison could hack into the security system of the building.**_

_**"Great job, Nick. I am controlling the doors and the cameras. But you have to be very careful; they searched Nate and pulled off the wires and his ear bud. Get out of there, now!"**_

_**Nick immediately walked out of the office with the evidence. He bumped onto Ed, one of Richardson's men. He said hi and wanted to walk away, but Ed insisted that Nick would go with him to Richardson.**_

_**"He is going to get rid of the thief and Mr Ford. You have to see this!" Ed said and dragged him with him. Ed was a very big guy, so he had no choice but to go along with him.**_

_**Nick was terrified! What if Richardson noticed that he had been snooping around? What if Richardson saw him and suspected something? Richardson wasn't the kind of man who asked first and then acted. If he suspected that he was betrayed, he will act and then asked later. Nick saw Richardson, his men, Eliot, Nate and Parker from a distance. Richardson was swinging a gun around, making Nick more nervous than he already was. He was shaking from fear. Nick then sighed deeply and decided to act normal.**_

_**He walked towards Richardson and the others and said.**_

_**"Hey, mr Richardson. Am I late?" he asked.**_

_**"No, you are just in time, Nick." Richardson said.**_

_**Right after he said those words, Richardson unexpectedly fired his gun.**_

_***End of FLASHBACK***_

Nick knew that he was dying. He closed his eyes and wished that he had met Tara, before he met Richardson. She was so good to him, but he never told her that. When she looked him in the eye and told him that she trusted him with her life and asked why he betrayed her, his heart ached because it wasn't his intention to hurt her. He wished that he could tell her that he was sorry. Tears ran down his face and he waited. He waited for death to claim him.

* * *

When Richardson shot Nick, Parker was shocked! She saw Nick lying on the ground, bleeding to death and was terrified. Was she going to die like him? she thought, while tears rolled down her cheeks.

Eliot and Nate looked at each other and then looked back at Richardson. He was fuming!

"Morgan saw you walking into my office, Nick! Are you betraying me?" he shouted.

Nick couldn't say or do anything; he was too weak from losing all the blood.

"Search him, Ed! He probably has something on him! Check if he took anything from my office." He ordered.

Richardson was furious!

Eliot looked at Parker and mouthed." Do not be afraid. I'm here for you."

Seconds after he did that, Captain Bonanno and a whole army of police officers stormed into the building! They had surrounded the place and Bonanno ordered Richardson to surrender, but instead of doing so, Richardson ordered his men to fire at the Police!

Eliot and Nate knew they had to get out of there. Within seconds, Eliot grabbed Parker and used himself to shield her from all the bullets. He led Parker to safety with Nate behind them. He wanted to deal with Richardson himself and help Bonanno too, so he turned and look Nate straight in the eyes.

"Watch over her. Guard her with your life, Nate. I'm counting on you." Eliot said.

"You know that you can count on me, Eliot. I will watch over her." Nate said.

Everything went by so fast. Parker had tears in her eyes and wanted to stop him. She didn't want to lose him, now that she finally had him back. So she pleaded.

"Please don't leave me, Eliot. Please don't."

He swallowed hard, when he saw the tears running down her face and reluctantly said.

"I have to help captain Bonanno. I'll be back, I promise you."

He then ran towards Bonanno.

Parker wanted to say so much. She wanted to tell him that she couldn't lose him. That she couldn't live without him. But he didn't give her the chance. So she stood there motionless, looking at him till he was out of her sight.

* * *

Eliot stood next to Bonanno, behind a container and looked at Nick. He closed his eyes and knew that Nick was dying. On his way here, he had called Bonanno to tell him that Nate's plan was in progress. Shots were fired constantly; it seemed like the war didn't stop.

"You know that you can't shoot anyone, right Spencer?" Bonanno said.

"Yeah, I know." Eliot said and ran towards two of Richardson's men.

Bonanno covered him, till he was close to the men. Eliot then fought the men. After a couple of minutes, they were on the floor unconscious. He then looked back at Bonanno and mouthed.

"See, I didn't use a weapon."

Bonanno shook his head and thought.' This guy doesn't realize, that his body and skills are his weapon.'

At one point, Eliot had fought a dozen of Richardson's men, while Bonanno and his men had overpowered Richardson's army.

Eliot had one thing in mind: Get Richardson! But after searching for him, Bonanno told him that he escaped!

"Damn it, damn it!" Eliot shouted. He couldn't believe that he let him slip through his fingers.

He walked back and saw Tara sitting on the ground. Tears were running uncontrollably down her cheeks, while leaning over Nick.

She ran her hand through his hair and whispered."Help is on the way. Hold on, Nick."

Nick looked one last time at her and said." I made two copies. Richardson took one of the jump drives from me, but the other one is in my shoe."

Tara sobbed uncontrollably and said."Okay, I'll get it."

"Forgive me." he said and closed his eyes. He closed them for good.

Tara couldn't take it anymore, so she grabbed him and shook him."No, I will not forgive you now. I will forgive you, after you are your old self." she whispered.

Eliot knew that Nick was dead and helped Tara up; he couldn't see her like this. He wanted to tell her that he was dead, but he shook his head instead. She knew then, that Nick was indeed dead. She sobbed, while Eliot led her outside. They walked to the van and Sophie took her in her arms. Tara had worked with Nick for a while now. Even though he betrayed her and used her, she did care about him and was inconsolable at the moment.

* * *

In the end, Nick did help save Parker and Nate. While Richardson's men and the Police had their battle, Richardson destroyed the evidence on his computer, the first jump drive and the camera footage. But Nick made sure he had another jump drive with the evidence and Hardison hacked into the security system with Nick's help. That's how Hardison was also able to have a footage of everything that went down. Also how Richardson murdered Nick in cold blood. They gave captain Bonanno the jump drive and the camera footage. That was enough to destroy Richardson's entire empire.

He may be on the run, but he was running with only his clothes on his back. Captain Bonanno promised that eventually they will catch Richardson. It was only a matter of time.

* * *

Everything went by so fast. Suddenly more police officers and detectives arrived at the scene; it was their cue to leave. Hardison drove away with Nate and Parker, while Eliot drove away with Tara and Sophie.

Parker sat between Nate and Hardison, but only had a certain someone on her mind. Eliot. When she saw him leading Tara towards them, she was so relieved! She looked him straight in the eyes and desperately wanted to be in his arms. But she knew that he wasn't going to do it, because of Hardison. She longed to feel his warm arms around her body and wanted to say so much to him, but this wasn't the time nor the place. So they communicated only with their eyes, throwing hopeful glances at each other.

* * *

On their way to Nate's place, Tara had calmed down and decided to leave immediately. So Eliot offered to bring her to the airport. He drove back to Tara's hotel, so she could grab her stuff. Then they drove to the airport and dropped her off. But Eliot waited in his truck for Sophie, because she wanted to stay with Tara till she got onboard of the plane.

At the moment, he sat in his truck thinking about Parker. After he led Tara out of the building, he didn't have the chance to properly speak to her. They threw each other meaningful glances, but that was all they could do. Hardison was the reason why. He didn't want to hurt him more. He wanted so bad to take her in his arms and hold her tight, but he held himself back. Of course it took all of his control to be able to do that. He sighed deeply and felt a sudden pain near his waist. Eliot wore all black and a jacket, so no one noticed it before. Plus everyone had Nick's death on their mind and the battle between the police and Richardson's men. He didn't feel the pain then, because of all the adrenaline during the fight. Eliot then opened his jacket and saw it. He was shot by one of Richardson's men!

* * *

**Please tell me what you think in a review? :)**

**Ruby.**


	17. Chapter 17

**I DO NOT OWN LEVERAGE.**

* * *

**So this is chapter 17, you guys! Thank you for reading, for putting my story as ****your fave, for following it ****and for the AWESOME reviews! It really means A LOT to me. :) Love you loads, you guys.****I hope you like this chap. :)**

* * *

**To Saides: Yes, his injuries really need to be taken care of. Thank you for the review! :)**

* * *

**Eliot. Parker. The hitter. The thief.**

Tara just boarded the plane, when Eliot called Sophie. He was shot! She immediately called for help. An ambulance brought him to the hospital and they took care of his injuries. When Nate told Parker that Eliot was shot twice, her world fell apart. They immediately drove to the hospital and had to wait 5 hours for him to get out of surgery. While staying at the hospital, Hardison gave Eliot and Parker aliases. His name was Terrence Jones and hers was Tori Jenkins. She was supposed to act as his girlfriend.

Waiting. She has been waiting for him. Waiting for him to wake up. Waiting for him to come back to her. That's all she could do at the moment. Wait. After he got out of surgery, the doctor said that there was a good chance he'll get better. He just needed time to heal properly.

* * *

It's been more than two weeks since he was injured. Almost three long weeks has Parker been sitting next to his hospital bed. The first few nights, she didn't even want to go home to sleep or shower. She wanted, no **needed** to be there when he woke up. She wanted him to see **her** first, when he opened his eyes.

Sophie and Nate practically had to force her to go home to get some proper rest. She finally did go home for a few hours, because Sophie promised her to stay with him till she got back. But even after a warm shower and a few hours sleep in her own bed, she felt empty. She felt empty and lonely. All she needed was for Eliot to wake up. He just had to do that one thing for her; then everything would be okay again. Just that one thing and her world could start turning again.

In the meantime, they did some jobs to help her get her mind off Eliot. Nate asked Quinn to help them to do Eliot's part. Parker did as Nate instructed, but her mind was nowhere near the job. Eliot was completely consuming her mind and heart.

They just successfully wrapped up a job, when she asked Quinn to drop her off at the hospital. He was talking to her, but she wasn't listening to him. He saw it and shook her on her upper arm.

"You know what you should do right?" Quinn asked.

Parker finally listened to him and asked."Do what?"

He smiled and said."When he wakes up, you should tell him how you feel."

Parker was speechless for a few minutes and shook her head. "I don't know what you are talking about, Quinn." She lied.

"So you are going to sit there and tell me that you don't have any feelings for the guy? Really? You don't have any feelings whatsoever for Eliot Spencer?" Quinn insisted.

Parker closed her eyes and said." I don't know how to call it. Or how to express it, okay? And I don't want to talk about it. Especially not with you!" She spat.

They arrived at the hospital, so she took the opportunity to jump out of the car and mumbled a thank you to Quinn without even looking back.

Quinn shook his head and said."I really don't know how Eliot does it."

He then started the car and drove away. Eliot and Parker were so into each other, but he had a feeling that it was not going to be easy for either one of them to confess their love. 'It was indeed going to be very difficult.' he thought.

* * *

Parker walked into the hospital room and looked at Eliot. She sat next to him and sighed deeply. For weeks now she had the urge to take his hand in hers, but she was scared. She didn't know exactly what she was afraid of, but she was afraid. Maybe she was scared to finally express her feelings towards him. She knew that if she took that step, she couldn't go back.

So instead, she just watched him. She looked at his soft hair, his pale face: his closed eyes, his strong jaw, his hollow cheeks, his lips and the scar on his lip.

That scar on his lip, made her think of the night she told him that she wanted to kiss his scar. She smiled at his reaction, when she said it. Suddenly her eyes welled up. It hurt so much to see him like this. She was used to him being the strong one. He was the strongest of all five of them. Her heart ached, because there was nothing she could do. Nothing! She felt so powerless and that was something she hated.

It all became too much for her, so she grabbed his hand. She wanted him to know that she needed him. And also needed him to know that she was going to fight whoever or whatever was keeping them apart. She then intertwined their fingers and brought his fingers to her lips. One by one she kissed them, while she finally let her tears flow. For more than two weeks, this was the first time she cried.

Now that the dam broke, she did it all. Next was his hair; she caressed it and closed her eyes. It felt so good to feel his hair on her fingers. Next on her list was his cheek; with the back of her hand she slowly caressed it. Last on her list was the scar on his lip; she leant into him and softly kissed it while smiling through her tears.

She wished that she could do these things, while he was awake. The situation and her actions overwhelmed her at one point. While their fingers were still intertwined, she pleaded.

"Eliot, I need you to wake up! Don't you know how much I need you? Before you went to help Bonanno, you promised me that you'll be back. You promised, Eliot! You always keep your promises. Don't stop now! There are so many things that I want to tell you, but it's so hard. I want to tell you everything, but first you have to wake up. Please, wake up! I care so much about you. So much!"

She looked at him, but he still didn't budge. Parker sighed deeply and with his hand still in hers, she fell asleep.

* * *

Hardison was still standing outside the hospital room with flowers in his hand. He was just about to walk in, when he heard Parker cry and basically confess her love to Eliot. His heart broke and his stomach turned, when he realized she was in love with their hitter. He swallowed hard and closed his eyes. It hurt like hell, but decided to accept it. He then walked away and gave the flowers to a nurse.

* * *

One week later, it happened! Parker was busy reading Eliot one of his favorite books. She didn't like it very much or even understood what it was about, but she read it out loud anyway.

"Parker." Eliot croaked.

When she heard him, her eyes welled up and she looked at him. He was looking at her with his gorgeous blue eyes, making her heart beat faster. She wanted so bad to hug him, but she was afraid to hurt him. So instead, she stormed out of the room and ran towards the nurse.

"Nurse, he's awake! Mr Jones is awake!" she shouted.

The nurse called the doctor and she called Sophie and the others. She had finished her calls for a while now, but was still standing nervously outside of his room. Now that he was awake, she didn't know what to say to him. After finally gathering all of her courage, she decided to face him. With a huge lump in her throat, she walked into his room.

The doctor and nurses were talking to him. When they realized she was there, the doctor smiled.

"He's awake and doing well, miss Jenkins. We are going to leave you two alone now." He said and walked out of the room.

Parker stood at the same spot, frozen. She didn't have the courage to get closer to him. They were looking at one another like they hadn't seen each other forever. Her eyes welled up, while she nervously played with her hair.

"Come here and tell me why you are crying, darlin'." He said.

Parker was still standing at her spot and avoided his gaze.

"Come here, darlin'. Do you want me to beg?" he asked.

She furiously shook her head and said." No, no! Of course not! But you promised me that you were coming back for me. And then you made me wait almost four weeks for you. Do you even know how scared I was? I thought that you wouldn't wake up! And then today you finally woke up. And I am so happy and relieved and terrified! Eliot, I …"

Eliot smiled and said." Parker, just breathe okay. Try to breathe, darlin'."

She then closed her eyes, inhaled and exhaled for a couple of seconds.

"Are you feeling better, now?" he asked.

She opened her eyes and began to giggle hysterically.

"What's so funny?" he asked with an amused look in his eyes.

"Well, you are the one lying on a hospital bed and **you** are asking **me** if I am feeling better." She answered.

While she was giggling, he was looking at her. She looked so gorgeous! Even with her eyes puffy from her tears, she looked beautiful.

"Parker, I want to tell you something important." He said with a serious tone in his voice.

When he said those words, she immediately stopped laughing. Her breath hitched in her throat and her heart began to race. 'Oh my God! What is he going to say?' She thought.

"Yes, Eliot?" She said with a hopeful look in her eyes.

"I, …" he began, but was interrupted by Sophie, Nate, Tara and Hardison walking into the room.

They started hugging him and talking to him. Sophie even cried, while Nate patted his shoulder. Eliot watched how Parker was looking at them from a short distance, while a small smile graced her face. He was answering the others, but his eyes didn't leave hers for one moment. In one split second he thought he saw something in her eyes. Did he really saw that? Was it friendship that he saw or was it **something more**?

* * *

**Please tell me what you think in a review? :)**

**Ruby.**


	18. Chapter 18

**I DO NOT OWN LEVERAGE.**

* * *

**So this is chapter 18, you guys! Thank you for reading, for putting my story as ****your fave, for following it ****and for the AWESOME reviews! It really means A LOT to me. :) Love you loads, you guys.****I hope you like this chap. :)**

* * *

**To guest: Thank you for the review! I am glad you enjoy reading my story. :)**

**To Eliotparker: Thank you for the reviews! I will see what I can do with Parker telling Eliot about her childhood. :)**

**To boerwina: Thank you for the review! I am glad you like my story. :)**

**To Daisy duke: Thank you for the review! I am glad you enjoy reading my story. :)**

* * *

**Eliot. Parker. The hitter. The thief.**

Three days after Eliot woke up, he wanted to get out of the hospital. The doctor didn't think it was a good idea, but Eliot promised him that someone would be looking after him till he was completely healed. So after constantly asking, the doctor gave him permission the next day to go home. But under the condition that he would go for checkups once in two days.

At the moment Parker walked into the hospital room, while Eliot was on his phone talking to Nate. The second he saw her, their eyes immediately locked. Parker shyly smiled at him and greeted him.

"Hi." She said, while standing at her usual spot.

He smiled back at her and said.

"Hi, darlin'."

He was looking at her with such intensity in his eyes, making her all weak in the knees. She avoided his gaze, because she felt a blush coming up. Why was he able to make her feel this way? She almost wanted to giggle like a teenage girl.

"How are you doing, Parker?" he asked softly.

She looked up at him and said.

"Here you go again, asking me how **I** am doing. I am doing fine, Eliot. How are you?" she asked, while closing the gap between them.

"I am doing very well, sweetheart. The doctor gave me permission to go home today." He said.

"Really? Well, that's great news!" she said.

"Yeah, it is." He answered, still smiling.

"But if you go home today, you'll be all alone. I assume that someone will be taking care of you. Who are you going to ask?" she asked curiously.

"I know this nurse; her name is Michelle Ryan. You have seen her once, remember? I was planning to ask her." Eliot answered.

The moment she heard that, Parker immediately tensed up. She couldn't believe Eliot was going to ask **her** to help him! A few minutes ago, she had the urge to hug him and kiss him. Now she only wanted to strangle the man! Suddenly her head was filled with images of Eliot with his 'nurse'. Those made her skin crawl. She had no doubt that instead of taking care of him, that blonde witch was going to be seducing him! With her fake smile and fake everything that blonde 'nurse' was going to come between Eliot and her. It became too much for her. So when Sophie walked in the room and greeted them, Parker stormed out without saying a single word.

Sophie stood next to the bed and looked questioningly at Eliot.

"What did you do, Eliot?" She spat, while giving him an accusing look.

Eliot looked at Sophie confused and said.

"What? I didn't do anything, Soph!" he said.

He wondered why Parker would run off like that. He didn't understand what made her that upset.

"What did you say to her?" Sophie asked.

"Well, I told her that I was allowed to go home today." He answered, still confused.

"And? Was that all you said?" she asked.

"And that I was going to ask a nurse I know to look after me till I got all better." He said.

When Sophie heard that, she immediately understood.

"Oh! That's the reason." she whispered.

Eliot got more confused; he didn't understand a thing. And knowing that Sophie knew what was going on, annoyed him like crazy.

"Sophie, would you please tell me what's going on with Parker?" he asked with an annoyed tone in his voice.

But instead of explaining it to him, she eyed him and softly hit him with her bag.

"Men! You are all so clueless!" she spat and walked out the door.

Eliot sat with open mouth on his bed, left behind by the two women. He's never been so confused before.

"Why can't someone explain to me what I did wrong? Damn it, Sophie!" he growled.

* * *

Parker was sitting on one of the benches, right outside of the hospital. She didn't know what to do with all the feelings that was consuming her at the moment. When did she become like this? She sighed deeply and thought about Eliot. She didn't know what she should do. Should she tell him how she felt like Quinn advised her? Or should she wait a while longer?

Should she tell him that she couldn't stand it, if that blonde 'nurse' would be taking care of him? Only the thought of her hands all over Eliot, while 'looking after him' made her green from jealousy! Oh she would so kick that blonde woman's ass, if she would even go near him! No one touches my man!

She then closed her eyes and whispered.

"Do I have the right to act like this?"

Sure she cared about Eliot very much and maybe had a huge crush on him. But he wasn't her boyfriend or anything. She wasn't **his** and he definitely **wasn't** hers. Yet. Her feelings were overwhelming her, making her more confused than she already was. What should she do?

Should she just walk over to him, grab him roughly by the neck and kiss him so passionately that he would forget his own name? That would probably make him realize that she was the one who should be looking after him!

Or she could just walk over to him and try to tell him how she feels about him. That sounds like a good idea too.

She shook her head and closed her eyes. Did she have the right to fight for him? she wondered.

* * *

Tara also visited Eliot; he told her that he was going home today.

"So who is going to be looking after you, El?" she asked.

" I was planning to ask a nurse I know; her name is Michelle Ryan." He answered.

Tara looked at him and asked."Don't tell me that you used to date her."

"Well yeah, I did date her. But not anymore. What's wrong?" he asked confused.

"Really, El. You don't see the problem there?" she asked with an accusing tone in her voice.

"No, I don't. It's strictly going to be professional; I am going to tell her beforehand. I don't have feelings for the woman, you know and she knows that. She will come every day, just to take care of my wounds and after she'll be gone. It will only be for an hour or two. So what's the problem, Tara?" he said.

Tara rolled her eyes at him and hit him with her bag.

"Damn it, woman! Why do you all hit me with your heavy bag? What do you have in it? Rocks or something?" he growled.

"Think about Parker, you dumbass! You can say that it's strictly professional, but imagine what Parker might think of the situation. She probably doesn't like the idea of you with some gorgeous blonde nurse. You men are so clueless!" Tara spat.

She then hit him with her bag once more and stormed out of the room.

"I don't think that the doctor and nurses will approve of you women hitting a sick patient with their heavy bag!" Eliot shouted.

It was then when it hit him."Oh!" he said, realizing what he did wrong.

"Yeah, now I see the problem." He whispered after a few seconds.

* * *

Sophie saw Parker sitting on one of the benches. She then walked over to her and sat down next to her.

"Hey, Parker. What's going on sweetie?" she asked.

She shrugged and asked."Do you think I have the right to be jealous? I mean, he and I aren't even a couple, Soph. Am I fooling myself?"

Sophie smiled and asked. "So you really like him, don't you?"

Parker rolled her eyes at her and asked. "Well, isn't it obvious? Is it so unobvious that no one sees it? Not even him?"

"I think that if you are ready for it, you really should try to tell him how you feel." Sophie said softly.

"Well, you and Quinn have the same advise then. " Parker said.

"Only if you are ready, sweetie. Then you can tell him." she said.

Parker sighed and said." I want to, Soph. But I am so scared and I don't know what exactly I should say. When I was in that tiny room, held against my will by Richardson, I had so much to tell him. And wanted a lot from him. I wanted to be held by him and stay in his arms forever. I still want that so much, but I am terrified. Do you know what I mean, Soph? "

Sophie nodded and smiled at her."Yeah, I do. But what you can do is take it slow; take it step by step. I know these feelings can be terrifying, but if you don't take a chance, you'll never know what you are missing." she said softly.

Parker looked at her and smiled in agreement.

* * *

**Please tell me what you think in a review? :)**

**Ruby.**


	19. Chapter 19

**I DO NOT OWN LEVERAGE.**

* * *

**So this is chapter 19, you guys! Thank you for reading, for putting my story as ****your fave, for following it ****and for the AWESOME reviews! It really means A LOT to me. :) Love you loads, you guys.****I hope you like this chap. :)**

* * *

**To guest: I am glad you love the previous chap! Thank u for reviewing. :)**

**To Ghostgirl: Thank you for the review! I love Eliot and Parker too. :)**

* * *

**Eliot. Parker. The hitter. The thief.**

Parker decided to follow Sophie's advice and take a chance. Two people gave her the same advice, so she wanted to follow it but take it step by step. She was way too nervous to talk about her feelings to Eliot, so before walking into his hospital room, she waited 10 minutes. Eliot had texted her, because he had something very important to ask her. She wondered what it could be. There was no reason to postpone this, so with her heart almost beating out of her chest she walked into the room.

The moment he saw her, his heart began to beat faster. He had called Michelle and told her that someone else was going to help him. Now he could only hope that **that** person was going to say yes. He smiled at her, while she walked in. She nervously smiled at him and stood next to his bed.

"I have something to tell you, Eliot. But you can go first." She said while playing with her blonde hair.

He wondered what she wanted to tell him. He sighed deeply and nervously asked.

"Like I told you before, darlin'. I need some help, while I am at home alone. My injuries don't allow me to do much. I was wondering if you wanted to help me?"

When he said those words, she was so happy that she gave him a big hug. He was startled by her action and smiled.

"Okay, that means yes, right?" he asked.

She nodded and wrapped her arms tighter around him. She was squeezing him so tight, almost making him hard to breathe. He wondered how she was able to do that; she had a petite frame. Eliot closed his eyes and enjoyed her warm arms around him. Since that day, when they freed her from Richardson, he wanted, even desperately **needed** to take her in his arms. But being wrapped around hers, felt heavenly too. She smelled just like he remembered; guava and papaya. His face was buried in the crook of her neck. Eliot couldn't stop himself even if he wanted to, so he inhaled the soft skin there.

After a few minutes, she pulled back and asked."What happened to 'your nurse'?"

He looked at her and answered." Well, I trust you more."

She was very satisfied to get that answer and smiled from ear to ear.

"So, besides taking care of you and help you, I hear I must drive you to the hospital three times a week, right?" she asked.

"Yes, but please don't drive like a maniac." He teased.

"I promise that I will drive like an old lady." She teased back.

He laughed at her joke and suddenly frowned." Hey, you wanted to tell me something. What is it, Parker?" he asked.

She completely forgot about that, but wondered if now is a good time to tell him about her feelings for him. She decided to wait, because she wasn't ready yet. Sophie did tell her that she should tell him, when she was ready. She nervously smiled and said.

"I wanted to thank you. You know, for coming for me when I was held by Richardson. I know that's what you do. But still, I want to thank you for saving me. You got shot twice in the process; so thank you Eliot."

Eliot had a funny feeling that she wanted to say something else, but decided to let it go. For now. He smiled at her, grabbed her hand and squeezed it lightly.

"You're welcome, darlin'. And remember that I would do it 10 times over." He answered her.

Those words were said with such an intensity and the look in his eyes were so hypnotizing, that her knees turned into jelly. She had trouble standing, so she leaned on the bed. She smiled at him and saw him leaning into her. Her heart began to beat faster; she had trouble breathing too.

Eliot couldn't help it; he desperately needed to feel her lips on his. He knew that he was taking a huge risk, but his heart and body weren't listening to reason anymore. He just needed to feel her sweet lips on his for a few seconds that's all; just a few seconds. He knew that they should talk first about their feelings for each other, but her scent and her presence were driving his senses crazy! He just needed to feel her lips once more. And he had a feeling that she needed it too, because she stayed at her spot. She was already closing her eyes, while he closed the gap between them. And just as he was about to kiss her, he saw someone standing at the door. Hardison.

He immediately pulled back and said."Hardison!"

Parker opened her eyes and sighed deeply; she was so disappointed. She wanted to kiss Eliot again; she had been thinking constantly about their first kiss. That unbelievable first kiss, that made her heart soar.

Hardison had come to drive Eliot home. After taking care of the paperwork and Eliot's bags, they drove to Eliot's apartment. Eliot took a ride with Hardison; they talked about everything and nothing. By herself, Parker drove Eliot's truck to his place.

The three of them walked into the apartment, after parking their cars. They brought Eliot's bags inside.

Hardison realized that Parker was used to be over at Eliot's place. She immediately opened the curtains and windows. She walked into the bedroom and put the bags in it. Parker even walked to the kitchen and grabbed drinks and snacks for them without asking Eliot where he kept those. He stayed for a while and decided to leave after his glass of orange soda. It hurt to see her and Eliot like this. They were so comfortable with each other and even looked like a real couple. When she told him that she was going to look after Eliot, his heart dropped. After hearing her confession, he accepted the fact that she was in love with Eliot. But it still hurt like hell to hear that she was going to spend more time with him. He finished his drink and stood up.

"Okay, guys. I am so tired. See you later, right?" he said.

Parker hugged him and Eliot said bye. They both looked at Hardison, walking out the door. They felt really bad for him, but there was nothing either one of them could do.

So Parker turned to look at Eliot and asked."Okay, what can I do for you, Eliot?"

* * *

It's been three months, since Eliot got out of the hospital. He was very happy with Parker. She took very good care of him; she brought him three times in a week to the hospital for checkups. On their way they talked about everything. She once even talked about her childhood. It was really bad, so she had trouble telling him. But he told her that she could tell him, only if she was ready. She was glad he understood and didn't force anything out of her like most people would've.

The doctor and nurses of the hospital still thought that she was his girlfriend, so he took advantage of the situation a little and held her close even when it wasn't necessary. She knew what he was doing, but she acted like she didn't. To be honest, she loved it when he wrapped an arm around her waist. It made her skin tingle and her heart beat unbelievably faster. And when he said 'darlin' to her in his southern accent plus his eyes locking on hers like there was nobody but her in the room, a delicious current went through her whole body.

Yes, Eliot Spencer was slowly driving her insane. Her heart already wanted him; now her body **needed** him too.

* * *

In these past three months, Eliot and Parker had gotten even closer. She helped him with everything; of course she could never be a cook like him but she tried. He taught her how to cook with his instructions; after two months she had mastered the very simple dishes. He had to laugh, when she successfully cooked her first simple dish. She danced her happy dance around his apartment.

'God, she's so beautiful with that smile on her face!' he thought, while admiring her.

They did almost everything together. They had dinner together, watched TV, she did his laundry, she took care of his wounds, she bought the groceries for dinner. Of course now she not only bought cereal and ice cream, but also healthy food.

* * *

The first week, she went home at night. But on the second week, Eliot asked her to stay.

"Richardson is still out there, darlin'. I don't think it's a good idea for you to be driving home alone at night. I have a spare bedroom. Why don't you use it?" he asked worriedly.

She almost hugged him again of happiness, but held herself back. What did this mean? Why did he ask me to stay? Does it mean that he wants me around more? She thought.

She didn't have the answers to those questions, so she decided to just do it without over thinking it.

"Okay, Eliot. You are right, I will stay here." She said with a smile on her face.

Eliot was so happy, when she decided to stay. He was so scared to lose her and he needed her close; he couldn't live without her anymore. She had stolen his heart. Completely.

* * *

Their bed rooms were next to each other, making it so hard for him not to think about her while being in his own bed. He imagines, her sleeping on the bed in her pajamas. He still remembered the bunny print ones, when he was over at her place that one time. Only now he imagines her wearing sexy nightgowns, but he knows that's not her style. She was a pajamas person.

It wasn't only hard for Eliot; Parker also had trouble with the fact that Eliot was sleeping in the next room. One time she saw him walking to the kitchen; It was around 3 AM. He probably was thirsty and wanted something to drink. Well, her eyes almost popped out of their eye sockets!

He was wearing sweat pants. Only sweat pants, no shirt! She couldn't help it, so she did it. She totally and openly stared at his beautiful body. She stared at his 6 pack and his V at the bottom that was cut off by his pants. Lord, have mercy on me please! She begged.

He was busy making coffee or tea; she wasn't sure because she was drooling over his abs. She thanked God that he didn't see her drool. When he looked up, she immediately went back to bed. That night she slept only 2 hours or so.

The sexual tension between them had become so thick, you could almost cut it with a knife.

Nate still needed her on jobs; Quinn was still doing Eliot's part. But she always came back to him after doing the jobs. She didn't go back home anymore; he waited impatiently for her to come to him. He was worried, because he wasn't there if she needed help. That's why he told Quinn time and time again to look after her on jobs, driving Quinn totally nuts! He even threatened to stop helping Nate, if Eliot didn't stop telling him how to do his job. That's when Eliot backed down a bit.

* * *

After these three months, the doctor said that his wounds were healing very good. They were very happy to hear that. But that also meant that he won't be needing her anymore. At the moment, she was in bed panicking. What should she do? She knows that she should try to tell him how she feels, but she's scared out of her mind!

She knew that it shouldn't be that hard; he was in bed in the next room. She could go to him and just tell him! Just get it over with, but it felt like he was so close and yet so far. She was way too terrified to confess it all. She finally decided to call Sophie. She told her that if **she** couldn't tell him first, maybe Parker could ask him what **he** felt for her. She wasn't happy with that advice; she was scared to hear that he did not feel the same way about her! She knew that she felt more than friendship for him. But did he feel the same way about her?

After thinking very hard and long, she decided not to ask him either. With mixed feelings she finally fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning she got up and had a confident feeling. She didn't know where she got it from, but she decided to ask Eliot that question anyway. She took a shower and got dressed. She wore her best clothes and even used some make-up. Parker then did her usual ritual and walked into the kitchen, wanting to make coffee for Eliot. But she saw that the coffee pot was already filled and two cups were set on the table, along with bread and baked eggs. She sighed and knew that it finally was time to ask him. Very soon he didn't need her anymore, so she had to act now before she lost her chance. She knew she was about to take a huge risk, but Sophie was right.

'If I don't take a chance, I'll never know what I am missing.' Parker thought.

Eliot walked towards her with a soft smile on his face. God, he looked so **hot** with his hair still a bit wet from the shower. She closed her eyes, sighed deeply and told herself to focus. Only with a smile he was able to distract her. She almost shouted:' Why are you so handsome!'

But she thankfully held herself back.

"Morning, darlin'." He said with a smile.

"Eliot, I really need to know. So please answer me truthfully. What kind of feelings do you exactly have for me?"

When he heard her say those words, the soft look in his eyes changed instantly.

* * *

**Please tell me what you think in a review? :)**

**Ruby.**


	20. Chapter 20

**I DO NOT OWN LEVERAGE.**

* * *

**So this is chapter 20, you guys! Thank you for reading, for putting my story as ****your fave, for following it ****and for the AWESOME reviews! It really means A LOT to me. :) Love you loads, you guys.****I hope you like this chap. :)**

* * *

**To Love: Thank u for reviewing! It means a lot that you ask for more chaps. I am glad you like the story. I hope someone rewrites it too, that would be cool! :)**

**To Jess: Thank you for the review! Let's see if he tells the truth and about what you asked for? Let's see if you like what this chap has in store for you. :)**

**To Saides: Thank you for the review! I am glad you like the tension! :) **

* * *

**Eliot. Parker. The hitter. The thief.**

"What kind of feelings do you exactly have for me?" she asked.

Nothing in the world could've prepared Eliot for the question Parker had just asked him. At the moment he was panicking like crazy! In every situation, he was usually the only one who was calm. Even during the most dangerous and stressful situations, he was the picture of calmness. But not today! Today Parker made him panic.

Before that question, he had a soft look in his eyes. After that question, for a split second you could see panic in his eyes. He didn't know what to say. She asked for the truth, but he was pretty sure she did not want to hear it. He didn't want to lose her; he couldn't lose her! She meant way too much to him. He was afraid that the truth will scare her away. He had gotten so close to her; she has opened up to him about her darkest secrets. He didn't want her to pull away now. And he was pretty sure he was going to lose her if he answered truthfully. So that's why he decided to lie. He couldn't live without her; he couldn't lose her now. He was way into deep.

So Eliot looked her in the eyes and lied to her face.

"What? You are asking what I feel for you? Friendship of course! I've got your back and you've got mine, remember? We are friends and teammates." He answered.

It hurt him so bad to lie to her, but he felt that he had no other choice. He wouldn't survive if he lost her.

When Parker heard his answer, she felt like her heart dropped to the floor and broke into a thousand pieces. It hurt her so much, but seconds after he said those words, she saw something that gave him away. He had a tell and it was then, when she knew that he had just lied to her face! How could he! She had gotten to know him very well these past three months and she found out his tell, when he was lying.

In a couple of moments, her sadness was replaced by anger. Why would he lie to her? How could he? Was the truth so hard for him to face?

She got so furious, that she wanted to hit him as hard as she could! Aarghhhh! She couldn't take it anymore, so she grabbed her coat and walked out the door.

Eliot stood frozen at his spot for a few minutes. Everything happened so fast and he was just taken aback by her reaction. He didn't expect her to be angry at him! And boy, she looked very angry! Why was she angry?

He shook his head and decided to follow her. He walked outside and saw that snow was falling heavily.

"Damn it, Parker!" he muttered.

The clothes that she was wearing weren't going to keep her warm. He was afraid that she was going to get sick, so he walked back into his apartment. He grabbed some of her winter clothes and decided to bring her the clothes. He had no idea, where he should begin looking for her. In her haste, she forgot her phone on the kitchen counter. He couldn't call her, but she couldn't have gone far on foot in this weather. He was sure he would find her fast.

* * *

Parker had been walking for a while, when she began to feel the cold. It was snowing a lot and she just realized that she didn't wear warm enough for this kind of weather. She saw a coffee shop and decided to drink a cup of coffee to warm her up a little. Parker sat down on one of the booths and ordered coffee. At one point it became too much for her, so she finally let her tears flow. Why did she have to feel more for him than friendship? It made it all so complicated.

Suddenly she felt a warm hand on her shoulder. She looked up, hoping that it was Eliot. She was very disappointed when she didn't see him, but Hardison. She sighed deeply and wiped her tears away.

Hardison worriedly asked what was wrong. When she didn't answer him, he got very angry.

"I am going to kill him! Its Eliot, isn't it? Did he hurt you? What did he do, Parker?" he said angrily.

She furiously shook her head and said."That's just it, Alec! He didn't do anything! I asked him what he felt for me and he lied to me! He said that I was just his buddy! Can you believe that? I am his freakin' buddy! Everyone can see that there's something going on between us! You see it, don't you? Sophie, Tara , Nate, even Quinn! But Eliot doesn't! He doesn't see that I want to be more than friends with him!"

Hardison swallowed hard after hearing her words and grabbed her hand. She began to cry, so he took her in his arms.

"Why Alec, why did he have to lie to me?" she asked.

He shook his head and said."I don't know, Parker."

* * *

From outside the coffee shop, Eliot stood on the sidewalk and watched Parker in Hardison's arms. His face turned red, then pale. He closed his eyes and told himself to calm down. This wasn't the time to lose his temper! He took a couple of deep breaths and let them out slowly. The sight of her in another man's arms, made him sick to his stomach! It hurt him so much, that it became too much for him.

Eliot was on his way back to his apartment, when his phone rang. He grabbed it and answered.

"Eliot Spencer, for a very bright man, you can be really stupid and clueless, do you know that?" Sophie said into his ear, almost shouting at him.

"What? Sophie, have you gone crazy? What are you talking about?" he growled.

"What I am talking about? Huh? Parker of course! She is totally upset right now! What did you do?" she asked.

"What I did? She asked me a question, so I answered it." He said.

"Yeah, but you lied to her!" she said.

"I lied because I don't want to lose her, Soph! I cant lose her." The last sentence he almost said in a whisper.

Sophie shook her head and smiled."Eliot, you can't ever lose her. You already have her. All you have to do, is tell her the truth." She said softly and hung up the phone.

* * *

Eliot growled, because now he was so confused. What did Sophie mean? He sighed deeply and walked into his apartment building. He got into his apartment and asked himself what he should do now. Eliot decided to go to his private gym downstairs and have a work out. After, he planned to take a warm bath; that always helped him to relax and think clearly.

When he got up from his warm bath, he heard someone in the next room. Parker! He thought.

His heart began to race and his breath hitched in his throat. Should he go to her? Or shouldn't he? He closed his eyes and decided to confront her. When he walked out his bed room door, he saw her walking through the hall. He followed her and saw her standing in the middle of the living room with a bag in her hand. She turned around and saw him.

When he saw the look in her eyes, he got a huge lump in his throat. She looked so defeated. Defeated and very sad. He had the urge to walk towards her and hold her in his arms, but he couldn't erase the sight of her in Hardison's arms. That made him so jealous; so he was able to hold himself back.

"Eliot, I think it's time for me to go back home. The rest of my stuff, I will get another day." She said, while looking straight at him. She seemed calm, but her voice was trembling.

When he heard those words, he froze. He didn't understand why she had to leave him! He felt her slipping away from him and his heart broke into pieces. He didn't understand why she was angry at him. He closed his eyes and let out the breath that he had been holding.

"Please, don't go." Eliot whispered. His voice was trembling too.

Those words, made Parker's heart almost jump out of her chest. She wanted to stay, but she couldn't. First she wanted him to answer her question truthfully.

Parker took five steps and stood in front of him. She looked angrily at him, while her eyes welled up."I have no reason to stay, Eliot. You are all better now, you don't need me anymore. You made breakfast this morning, remember? So why should I stay? Give me one good reason, why I should stay." She demanded.

Eliot was speechless. He didn't know what to do. Here she was, the one he cared about more than anyone else in the world and he couldn't convince her to stay. He closed his eyes and sighed deeply.

Parker couldn't take it anymore, so she grabbed her bag and walked out the door. This time she forgot her coat. Eliot grabbed it and followed her.

"Parker! Wait, what are you doing? Why are you angry at me?" he shouted.

"No reason, Eliot! No reason at all!" she shouted back, without stopping.

"It is freezing out here! Here, I brought your coat!" He pleaded.

"No, I do not need it. Keep it! And leave me alone!" she said angrily.

"Parker, please! Just wear your coat, then I will leave you alone." He begged.

He got closer to her, so she stopped walking and turned around.

They were facing each other now.

"Please, tell me why you are so angry at me?" he asked.

She looked him in the eyes and said." You lied to me."

"I am sorry, okay?" he said.

"I don't want an apology." She said.

"Then what do you want?" he asked.

She didn't answer him, so he helped her with her coat.

He was standing behind her and whispered in her ear.

"Don't go. Stay."

She turned around and walked back to his apartment. She was furious!

When they arrived at his place, Parker looked angrily at him." You don't have the right to ask me that!" she shouted.

"Why? Why don't I have the right, Parker? Enlighten me. Please!" he begged.

Tears were pooling in her eyes now."I want you to tell me the truth! Do you only feel friendship for me?" she asked.

Eliot tensed up, when she asked him that. She saw that he was slowly pulling away from her. Again.

"That's the way you are, right Eliot? The big, strong guy who doesn't talk about his feelings! Well, I am taking my bag and walking out that door. Bye, Eliot. Have a nice life. Alone." She said, while her tears rolled uncontrollably down her cheeks.

Before she could reach the door, he grabbed her arm lightly.

"What can I do to make you stay?" he pleaded.

"Give me one good reason, Eliot. That's all, just one reason." She answered.

He closed his eyes and finally made this decision. Sophie did advise him to tell Parker the truth.

It became too much for Parker, so she pulled her arm from Eliot's grip. She was already walking out the door, when he said.

"I'm in love with you."

Parker immediately stopped in her tracks and turned around. She couldn't believe her ears. He said that he was in love with her! Parker stood frozen at her spot.

They both stood like that for a few minutes, until Eliot said.

"See, I knew that you didn't want to hear the truth."

Parker shook her head and closed the gap between them. She stood in front of him and pulled him by the neck. She then closed her eyes and crashed her lips onto his. After a couple of moments, she broke the kiss and whispered.

"I think I'm in love with you too. You handsome, clueless man."

He then smiled and grabbed her face lightly, kissing her hard. She was softly and sweetly biting his bottom lip, making him groan from pleasure. He traced his tongue along her lips, begging for entrance. She gladly parted her lips, so his tongue could play with hers.

As they deepened the kiss, she roughly tugged on his hair making him moan loudly. He was kissing her with all the love he had in him and with so much passion, it almost drove her mad.

She held onto him and never wanted to let him go. Ever! Her heart was beating so loud, she thought it was going to come out of her chest.

They stopped for air, but only for a few seconds. His lips crashed onto hers again. He was caressing her sides, till his hands stopped at her hips. He then grabbed her bottom, making her wrap her legs around his waist. He gently pushed her back against the wall, making her whimper. The feel of his warm body on hers, filled her mind with only lustful thoughts. The thought of him making love to her against the wall, made her moan out load. Her whole body felt like it was deliciously on fire!

"You like that, baby?" he whispered.

Her lust fogged mind prevented her from forming a coherent sentence, so she just nodded.

She was digging her fingernails onto his shoulders; it hurt him, but also gave him pleasure. His head was spinning, from the feel of her legs around his waist. She was totally driving him insane. He thought about taking her here against the wall, but he didn't want their first time to be like this. She was moaning into his mouth.

"God, Eliot! I want you now!" she urgently said.

"Parker, I do too. But not here, darlin'." He whispered.

Eliot never thought he could want someone as much as he wanted her at this very moment. So with her legs still wrapped around his waist, he carried her to his bedroom. Their kisses quickened, while her heart raced and a current went through her whole body.

He gently laid her on the bed and looked down at her. He smiled, but she did not. She couldn't wait any longer. The anticipation was literally killing her. She pulled him down in a fiery kiss, making him moan out loud.

"Wait one moment." She said.

"What's wrong, baby?" he asked. His lust fogged mind didn't want to hear the word 'wait'.

"Sit against the headboard, Eliot." Parker demanded.

He did as she instructed, while she ran to her bedroom to change.

Parker walked back into his room, wearing the dress she had on the night they had their first kiss. The very short, little black dress that showed her womanly curves. She looked amazingly gorgeous! She had her blonde hair down in beautiful waves and she also wore the exact 6 inch black heels she wore that night. She also painted her lips red. The sight of her made his mouth water. His eyes turned dark from want; he almost forgot her instruction. He desperately wanted to take her then and there.

But he miraculously held himself back and sat impatiently against the headboard. She then stood in front of his bed and slowly took off her shoes, one by one. The act alone, was turning him on like crazy, almost making him lose it. Next, she crawled on the bed, making his eyes lock on her chest. The skin there was so inviting, he almost cried. She then sat on his lap, making him close his eyes shut. He had to think of unattractive things, so he won't embarrass himself in front of this gorgeous creature that he loved so much! He couldn't take it anymore, so he grabbed her waist roughly, making her yelp. He pulled down the spaghetti straps of her dress and bit her shoulders softly, making her whimper.

"Oh, God! Eliot." She moaned, sending shivers down his spine.

She closed her eyes and felt her whole body tingle. Next, he kissed her neck and jaw line. Her eyes were closed, enjoying Eliot's touches. She couldn't hold back anymore and so she made sexy noises, driving him insane! He kissed her collar bone, then he sucked on her pulse point. The mark satisfied him very much. Next, he kissed her chin and captured her lips once more. First soft then very hard; deepening the kiss. She suddenly stopped kissing him, leaving him breathless.

She took off her dress, making his breath hitched in his throat. All that creamy white skin, made him lose his patience. He made them switch positions, so he was lying on top of her now. He grabbed her hands and placed them above her head. She couldn't wait anymore. She poked at his chest and whispered.

"You have too much clothes on, I need them to disappear, Eliot. Please." She whined, sending currents through his whole body.

In one swift move, they had switched positions again. She was grinding down on him, making him close his eyes and that's when he saw stars. Unbelievable but true! This woman will be the end of me! he thought. She took off his coat and impatiently tore off the buttons of his shirt. She was admiring his gorgeous chest and abs and bit her lip, her eyes dark blue from lust. Next, she began to kiss and softly bite his warm skin. She then drew patterns on his chest. When she bent down to place wet kisses on his chest, he closed his eyes shut and let out moans of pleasure.

He then felt her hands on his belt buckle, making him open his eyes. He looked up at her beautiful face. Her lips, swollen from his kisses. Her eyes filled with lust and her face determined to unbuckle his belt.

And just as she was about to do that, they both heard someone urgently knock on Eliot's apartment door!

"Eliot! Parker! Let me in! I think I am being followed by Richardson!" Nate urgently said, almost shouting.

* * *

**Please tell me what you think in a review? :)**

**Ruby.**


	21. Chapter 21

Author's note:

Hallo my lovely readers,

I really need your help. Should I change my story from a T rating to an M rating?

I don't know what to do, because I have NEVER written M before.

That is holding me back from writing M and the fact that I might have readers who are younger than 17, 18 years old?

Help me out here, please. I am leaving it up to you, if my story will turn into M or will stay T.

Tell me in a review? If T gets the most votes, it will stay T. If M gets the most votes, the rating will turn into M.

Thank you in advance.

Sincerely yours,

rjt040190


	22. Chapter 22

**I DO NOT OWN LEVERAGE.**

* * *

**So it looks like the M rating is winning, you guys. It received the most votes. My story is still rated T at the moment. But with the votes, I have a feeling it will turn into M, in later chapters. I hope you don't mind, my lovely readers. :)**

**So this is chapter 21, you guys! Thank you for reading, for putting my story as ****your fave, for following my story, for favoring me, for following me ****and for the AWESOME reviews! It really means A LOT to me. :) Love you loads, you guys.****I hope you like this chap. :)**

* * *

**To Jess: Thank you for the review! I will see what I can do with what you asked for. That will probably happen in later chaps. :D**

**To Love: I will do my very best to write that idea of yours, when I am done with this story. :)**

* * *

**Eliot. Parker. The hitter. The thief.**

At the moment, Eliot was gritting his teeth. He was in the kitchen, preparing dinner for Parker, Nate and himself. Nate was in the living room, while Parker helped him with dinner.

"Remind me again, why I cant kick him out of the apartment?" Parker whispered to him.

Eliot chuckled and said."His life is in danger and he's a friend who needs us."

Parker was frowning and chewed on some cereal and nodded."Oh yeah, you're right. I forgot, sorry."

While cutting some onions, Eliot couldn't help but think of what he and Parker were doing not so long ago. He almost made love to the gorgeous blonde thief. And they both confessed their love for one another. He sighed deeply and tried his very best not to want to kick Nate's ass out of his place, so he could continue with doing naughty things to the blonde woman he was in love with.

He shook that thought off, because Nate really needed them now. Nate had told them that he saw someone following him. He was pretty sure that it was one of Richardson's men! When Eliot realized that Richardson was still a big threat to them, especially to Parker, he decided to go after him. Without telling Nate nor Parker, he called Quinn to get information about Richardson. Quinn promised him to get the info as soon as possible.

At the moment, Parker grabbed her bag and walked to the guest room. She was already putting her clothes back into the closet, when she realized something.

'Eliot and I are kind of a couple, now. I don't have to sleep here anymore and my clothes can go in his closet too!' she thought.

Parker was very worried about Richardson. But knowing that Eliot was here to protect her, she didn't feel any fear. She never felt safer than with Eliot by her side and told herself to not let Richardson ruin her life at this moment.

So with a huge smile on her face, she walked into his room and placed her clothes in his closet too. Her mind suddenly drifted off to what happened not so long ago in this room. She felt a delicious shiver go through her spine, thinking about Eliot and his big, warm hands and fiery lips. His hands and mouth on her bare skin, felt heavenly. She giggled, thinking about the look on Eliot's face when Nate almost knocked down the front door.

_***Flashback***_

_**And just as she was about to do that, they both heard someone urgently knock on Eliot's apartment door!**_

_**"Eliot! Parker! Let me in! I think I am being followed by Richardson!" Nate urgently said, almost shouting.**_

_**Eliot groaned out load, while Parker had the urge to strangle the older man! With a huff, Parker got out of bed. Eliot got up too and wanted to wear his button down shirt, but he saw that the buttons were ripped from it and his shirt was ruined.**_

_**Parker looked at him with a smirk and whispered."Sorry about the shirt. I couldn't wait any longer. I'll buy you a new one, promise."**_

_**Eliot chuckled out load and shook his head. He grabbed a shirt from his closet and wore it. He then immediately walked to the front door to open the door for Nate.**_

_**Parker realized that at that moment, she was only in her underwear. She then walked to her room to wear some clothes. With a smile on her face, she looked in the mirror. She almost had a heart attack, when she saw the huge hickey on her pulse point!**_

_**"Eliot Spencer, you are a beast." She whispered, while trying to cover the mark he made on her body.**_

_**When she was sure no one was going to be able to see the hickey, she walked to the living room where Eliot and Nate were.**_

_***End of FLASHBACK***_

Parker was taken out of her thoughts, when she heard Sophie, Hardison and Quinn walk into the apartment. She immediately joined the others in the living room.

Sophie looked at her and saw that Parker's face was glowing. She smiled and knew that Parker and Eliot had confessed their love. She was watching Eliot too and saw that his face lit up, the moment he saw Parker walk into the living room. Sophie almost wanted to cry; she was so happy for those two.

* * *

They were all sitting on the couch, talking about Richardson. Nate then said he had to tell them something important.

"I have to tell you guys something about Richardson. I met him years ago, when I was still an insurance agent. He reported a very expensive painting of his, being stolen. He had insured it at the company I worked for. So I had the assignment to investigate the case, before he could receive the insurance money.

He had an employee; her name was Becky King. She was an accountant and didn't know that she was working for a criminal. She thought he owned a legit business. Becky had been working for a month at Richardson's company, when she realized that his business was a cover up for something else. 'Drugs and weapons.' I met her, when I was investigating that case. She was terrified and didn't want to go to the Police, so she told me what she had discovered. Up until this day, I haven't been able to figure out, why she choose to confide in _**me**_. I guess I'll never know. I begged her to go to the Police, but she said that she couldn't go with empty hands to the authorities. So she told me that she was going to gather actual evidence and give it to the Police. I advised her to quit her job, but she found out that nobody quit their job at Richardson's. The ones that did, always ended up dead. I was not keen with her plan, but she promised to be very careful. The next day, she was going to meet up with me but she never showed. After three days searching for her and trying to contact her, I found out something horrible! I read in the news paper, that the Police had discovered a body. It was Becky."

At this point, tears were pooling in Nate's eyes and he had trouble continuing. So Sophie sat next to him and squeezed his hand.

He sighed deeply and continued." I immediately drove to Richardson's office. He agreed to meet me, because he thought I came to talk about the insurance money. The moment I walked into his office, I attacked him with words. I told him that I knew about what happened to Becky and why she was murdered! He laughed at me and said that I accused him of such things, but I didn't have any proof. He wasn't scared at all; he just called security and I got kicked out of the building. He was right; I didn't have any proof. He got away with murder and there was nothing I could do! I felt so powerless and knew that I couldn't go to the Police with nothing. Becky had a family; she was married and had a 4 year old son. She was so young; she was only 25. Up until now, her family doesn't know why she was murdered. Her murder had become a cold case."

After Nate finished speaking, they all sat quietly on the couch.

"I told you guys this, because I want you to know more about Richardson. He is back and doesn't care who he murders. Even a poor defenseless young woman, who had a 4 year old kid. So please, you guys. We have to be very careful."

They silently had dinner and when they were done, Nate, Sophie, Hardison and Quinn left Eliot's place.

* * *

Parker was in the kitchen, placing the dishes in the dishwasher. At the moment, Eliot was in his office. Quinn had left an envelope on his desk. He opened it and read the info, Quinn had gathered for him. There were three places, where Richardson could be. Los Angeles, Paris or London. Eliot had one thing on his mind; get Richardson! He booked for a flight to L.A. and thought about what he was planning. After hearing what happened to Becky King, he was more determined to get Richardson. He thought about her son; he was never going to know why his mother was brutally murdered. His heart ached, knowing that her kid had to suffer like that.

But Parker was his biggest reason why he had to do this. He wasn't going to let Richardson hurt her again. He wasn't going to sit and let that man ruin what he now has with her. He was going to do anything to protect her, so he had to take care of Richardson. There really was no other way.

* * *

After Parker was done with the dishes, she went to Eliot's office.

"Hey, it's getting late. Aren't you going to bed?" She asked with a smile on her face.

Eliot looked up at her and smiled."Yes, I am going to take a warm bath first." He answered.

"Well lets go, Sparky! I'll get the bath ready for you." She happily said.

Eliot took off his clothes and walked into the bathroom. His bath tub was ready for him, so he sank into it. He sighed deeply and closed his eyes. After a half hour, he heard Parker walk in. He looked up and saw her walking towards him; she had taken a shower. She looked very cute with her hair wet. Parker had on a bathrobe. He knew that she **ONLY** had on the robe, so he tried his best not to think of what was underneath.

Parker sat next to the tub on a small wooden table and intertwined their fingers. She kissed his fingers one by one with her eyes closed. She then opened her eyes and kissed the scar on his lip. He smiled at her and squeezed her hand lightly.

It was then, when he saw the mark he had given her on her pulse point. He traced his finger on it and kissed it.

Parker grabbed his face and looked him deep in his piercing blue eyes." This means that I am yours, now right?" she whispered.

He nodded and said."Yes, you are mine and I am yours. And nobody can ever come between us, darlin'."

"Not even Richarson?" she asked.

"Not even Richardson." He simply said.

He then took her in his arms and promised himself to protect this woman he loved with all his heart.

Her face was in the crook of his neck, so she kissed the warm skin there. He pulled away and said.

"We don't have to do this now, darlin'. I know that your mind is consumed by Richardson and what happened to Becky King. So is mine. We don't have to do this, okay?"

She looked him in the eyes and nodded in agreement.

"Why don't we get a good night sleep, darlin'. We need to rest." He said.

Parker got up from the table and walked into his bedroom. Eliot got up from the tub and got dressed. He was wearing sweatpants, while he watched Parker on his bed. She was still in her robe. He smiled and lied next to her. They were facing each other, so he whispered.

"You are safe with me darlin'. Close your eyes and go to sleep. I'm looking after you, don't worry."

His warm arms wrapped around her body, felt amazing. She shifted, so she had her back against his chest. His skin was so warm and his scent was intoxicating. He then wrapped his arm around her, making her sigh deeply. This felt so intimate, but she would never think of running away from him. Not now, not ever.

So with a smile on her face, Parker slowly drifted off to sleep.

When he knew that she was asleep, Eliot got up and packed his bag. He took only what he needed; clothes, money, his credit card, phone, passport. He got dressed and grabbed his bag. He then wrote something on a piece of paper and left it on the night stand.

He watched Parker for a few seconds, then he caressed her hair. He softly kissed her on her pink lips and whispered.

"I will be back soon, darlin'. I just have to take care of something, so you can live without fear anymore. I love you. See you soon."

With a huge lump in his throat he then walked out the door. He didn't want to leave her, but he had to do this for **her**. So she would feel completely safe again. With him still out there, no one was safe.

* * *

Parker woke up with a very bad feeling in her stomach. She sat up and saw the piece of paper. She grabbed it and read.

**Dear Parker,**

**Quinn will be looking after you for a while. Don't worry about me. I will take care of everything. I will see you soon, okay?**

**Love,**

**Eliot.**

* * *

After reading it, Parker tore the letter into pieces. Her heart ached, because he had left her. She knew what he was planning and began to panic. She got dressed and ran out the door. Just as she was about to get into the elevator, her phone rang. It was Quinn!

"Where is he heading, Quinn?" she shouted into the phone.

"Easy now, tiger. I am coming up. Don't go anywhere, okay?" he said.

She huffed and walked back to Eliot's apartment. She ate some ice cream and impatiently waited for Quinn. He walked in and said.

"Morning, Parker."

She eyed him and said." I know that Eliot is going after Richardson. Where is he heading, Quinn?"

Quinn acted like he didn't know anything and said."All I know is that he was going somewhere and he asked me to look after you."

Parker got furious and shouted." You know where he is! I saw the envelope; Eliot's name is on it and it is your handwriting! So don't you dare lie to me, Quinn!"

Quinn looked at Parker and saw a look in her eyes. At the moment, she looked pissed and also looked like someone you don't lie to. He promised Eliot not to tell Parker anything, because Eliot knew that she was going to come after him.

"I can't tell you, Parker. I promised Eliot." He said.

"I don't give a crap what you promised him, okay? Eliot can't go after Richardson on his own! What if something bad happens to him, Quinn?" she shouted.

"Eliot is a big boy. He can take care of himself. You know that." He answered calmly.

She shook her head and whispered." I cannot let him do this! He is not that man anymore, don't you get that? If he does this, it will destroy him, Quinn! Please, tell me where he is heading. Please. "

Quinn looked at Parker and saw a woman who was desperate. Desperate and in love. The look in her eyes was so convincing. Will he cave and tell her where Eliot was heading?

Tears were pooling in her eyes now. She whispered."Please, Quinn. I can't lose him. I love him."

* * *

**Please tell me what you think in a review? :)**

**Ruby.**


	23. Chapter 23

**I DO NOT OWN LEVERAGE.**

* * *

**My story is still rated T at the moment. But it will probably turn into M, my lovely readers. :)**

**So this is chapter 22, you guys! Thank you for reading, for putting my story as ****your fave, for following my story ****and for the AWESOME reviews! It really means A LOT to me. :) Love you loads, you guys.****I hope you like this chap. :)**

* * *

**To guest: Thank you for the review! I am glad you like my story. :D**

**To Love: Thank you for the reviews! I will do my very best to write that idea of yours, after this one. :)**

* * *

**PLEASE review! The MORE reviews, the faster I update. PLEASE review! **

* * *

**Eliot. Parker. The hitter. The thief.**

Eliot just checked into a nice hotel and used the gym to work out. After that, he had dinner on his own and had some drinks to try not to think too much about **her**. Hours later, he went back upstairs to get some rest. The next day, he was planning to drive to one of Richardson's hideouts in Los Angeles. The moment he opened the door of his hotel room, he sensed her. He recognized the scent of her hair; guava and papaya. But before he could do or say anything, the first thing he felt was a fiery slap on his left cheek!

"How dare you!" she shouted. Her voice was trembling and tears were pooling in her eyes.

Eliot was taken aback by her reaction and stood speechless at one spot.

Parker was still looking at him with her blue eyes, but didn't say another word.

After a few moments, he regained his composure. He then growled."I am so going to kill Quinn."

Parker's hands were both in a fist and she said."You don't have to worry about Quinn. He did look after me like you asked. He went along with me and is downstairs at the moment, having a chat with two gorgeous brunettes."

Eliot had a plan and he knew Parker was here to change his mind about it. But he was going to make sure that she doesn't get in his way. He has made up his mind and was going to make sure that she leaves immediately. His heart ached, because what he was about to do and say were harsh. But he had to! By coming here, she was forcing him to act this way.

He took a deep breath, let it out and looked her in her eyes."Go home, Parker."

She looked at him with disbelieve in her eyes and shook her head."You're really going to go through with this?" she asked.

"What? So, you think because you're here, that I'm going to change my mind just like that? How naive have you become?" he spat.

Parker couldn't believe her ears. At the moment, she was furious at him but most of all very hurt by his words. They were like a dagger through her heart. This was not him!

"I know what you are doing, Eliot! But its not going to work. You are being mean to me to get rid of me, but I am not leaving! Not without you anyway." She spat.

Eliot laughed at her and said."So yeah, I said that I'm in love with you. That doesn't mean that I'm going to jump or stay put, just because you order me to, Parker. I'm going to do this. Get that through your thick head, will you?" He said calmly.

But he was anything, but calm. While saying those words, he felt an excruciating pain in his heart. The last thing he wanted, was to hurt her. But she gave him no other choice.

Parker was hurt badly and shocked by those cruel words. With a huge lump in her throat, she softly asked." Don't you remember what you told me, when you had that nightmare? I don't know about you, but I _**do**_ remember what I **promised** you, Eliot. Please, don't do this."

* * *

_***FLASHBACK***_

_**It was six weeks after Parker moved in with Eliot to take care of him. It was in the middle of the night; she was asleep, but was startled by a voice.**_

_**"No, no! What are you doing here! No! No!" she heard Eliot from his bedroom.**_

_**She immediately jumped out of bed and opened his bed room door. There he was, his face and pillow wet with sweat and tears. He kept saying the same words over and over again.**_

_**She stood frozen at her spot, because she didn't know what to do. She wanted to run away, but she knew that wasn't an option. So she slowly walked over to his bed and softly shook him on his arm.**_

_**"Eliot, wake up please. You are scaring me." she whispered.**_

_**He immediately opened his eyes and sat up. He shook his head and asked with a hoarse voice."What are you doing here, darlin'?" He didn't understand why she was in his room.**_

_**"I think you were having a nightmare. Your pillow is soaked with your sweat." She said, while sitting next to him.**_

_**He sighed deeply, but didn't say a word. He just stared in front of him for a while.**_

_**She grabbed his hand and squeezed it."You don't have to tell me anything if you're not comfortable with it, Eliot. But I want you to know that I am here for you, okay?" she softly said and let go of his hand.**_

_**She then got up to walk back to her room, but he grabbed her hand almost desperately and whispered."Don't go yet, please. Stay."**_

_**She smiled at him and sat back next to him on the bed. It became too much for him. He has kept this to himself for so long, but at this particular moment the gut wrenching feeling he always got after a nightmare, was too overwhelming. And she was his friend; he trusted her. So he sighed deeply and closed his eyes.**_

_**He opened them and said with a trembling voice." I have done very horrible things in the past, Parker. And now my dark past is haunting me in my sleep. I have nightmares, because I cannot forget the faces and the names. I remember them when I'm awake. But when I'm asleep, I remember them very clearly. So clearly, that it tears my heart into pieces. I don't think I'll ever be able to forget, Parker."**_

_**At the end of his confession, his tears left his eyes and his body shook. Parker's tears weren't far behind and with her tears rolling down her cheeks, she wrapped her arms around him and pulled him into a hug.**_

_**"I will NEVER forget!" he said, while she held him in her arms.**_

_**After he had calmed down, she cupped his face and made him look her in the eyes.**_

_**"It is a good thing, that you don't forget. Its good that you remember, because if you have forgotten about your dark past, I would be so terrified! Terrified of you and terrified for you. Its good that you remember, because it means that you have a conscience. So, please believe me when I say that you should always remember and never forget." She said, while her tears kept flowing.**_

_**He looked away and whispered."I …, I don't deserve to have you as my friend. I don't deserve any friends."**_

_**She shook her head furiously and grabbed his face." Look at me, Eliot! Yes, you deserve friends and you definitely deserve me. You know why? Because everyone deserves a second chance. You, the others, even me. So don't you dare tell me that you don't deserve people who care about you."**_

_**Eliot still wasn't agreeing with her. Parker looked at him and whispered."I know you. You have a big heart, Eliot. And you are a changed man. You aren't that man anymore. You know it and I know it. So please stop torturing yourself."**_

_**Eliot was still not completely convinced, so he got up from the bed and said." So if I have to believe everything you just said, that means that I can't go back, Parker. I can't go back to my old, dark self."**_

_**She also got up and stood in front of him." No, you can't go back. And I promise you, that I will do everything in my power to keep you from doing so."**_

_***END OF FLASHBACK***_

* * *

Eliot got a huge lump in his throat, because he remembered every single thing that happened that night. She hit a nerve; she saw it in his face, even when it was for just a split second.

But even after that, he decided to get on with his plan. He walked away from her and took off his jacket. He then turned around and looked her in the eyes." Just because I told you some things, that doesn't mean you know me at all, Parker. You think you do, but you don't! Just go home, Parker!" he growled.

Parker was hurt badly and shocked by his words, but at this point her anger took over. Completely.

She walked towards him with an angry face and stood in front of him. She began to hit him with her fists on his chest and kept saying."You are so stubborn!"

Eliot silently took the punishment, but didn't do anything to stop her from hitting him. He just looked at her: her cheeks were red from anger, her tears were flowing, her hair was a beautiful mess.

At one point she got tired, so she stopped with the hitting and the yelling.

He looked at her and said."Go home, Parker."

She looked him in the eyes and whispered."No!" And she was hitting him again.

Eliot loved Parker unconditionally, but he was losing his patience. So he grabbed her by her arms and lightly pushed her against the wall. Their faces were so close to each other, that he could smell her delicious scent. His body was pressed hard against hers, making her weak in her knees. At that very moment, he wanted so badly to kiss her hard on her pink mouth, but he was afraid that she would change his mind with her lips and tongue. He didn't want to give into her. Not now!

So instead, he pressed his body harder onto hers, feeling her soft and warm body mold into his. He then brought his lips to her ear and whispered."Go home, darlin'."

Parker closed her eyes, because his fiery breath on her neck made a delicious shiver go through her spine. She almost couldn't focus on what she was trying to do: get him to change his mind about going after Richardson! Also his hot body pressed onto hers, was slowly but surely driving her completely mad! She had the urge to lock her hands around his neck and pull him even closer, but she denied herself that crazy urge. She desperately wanted to jump him and do naughty things to him, but she refused! Instead, she balled both her hands into fists and didn't touch him.

She whimpered softly, making him almost lose it. God, he wanted to throw her on the bed and rip her clothes off, but he didn't want to give into her. He was trying to prove a point!

At one point, her breath hitched in her throat and all she could think about was to feel his mouth on her skin, but instead she weakly said."No! I am not going anywhere."

They were so close to each other, that she could smell his delicious scent. She took deep breaths and told herself not to give into him. Their breaths became ragged, because they were both denying themselves what they truly wanted. But neither one of them wanted to give in.

He kept saying : **Go home** and she kept answering with :**No!**

He pulled his face from her neck and looked her deep in her eyes. She was trembling, not because she was afraid of him. But because she desperately **wanted** him. They were both turned on by each other, but they refused to give in!

He gave her the look. The look that would make other people run away from him, but she wasn't afraid of him at all. On the contrary, she thought he looked super hot looking at her angry like that.

And then, it happened! Quinn barged into the room and grabbed Parker by the hand. She was fighting him, but he was way too strong!

"Bring her home and this time make sure she stays there, Quinn!" Eliot said.

He closed the door and locked it. He then sighed deeply and tried to convince himself that he was doing the right thing. He was doing it for **her**. But why does something inside of him tell him that it was wrong? That she was right? And that he shouldn't let her go with Quinn like this? Why does he have the urge to go after her right now?

* * *

**Should he go after her?**

**Please tell me what you think of the chapter in a review? :)**

**Ruby.**


	24. Chapter 24

**I DO NOT OWN LEVERAGE.**

* * *

**My story is still rated T at the moment. But it will turn into M in THE NEXT CHAPTER. You have been warned. :)**

**So this is chapter 23, you guys! Thank you for reading, for putting my story as ****your fave, for following my story ****and for the AWESOME reviews! It really means A LOT to me. :) Love you loads, you guys.****I hope you like this chap. :)**

* * *

**To Saides: Thank you for the review! I am glad that you think the chap was very hot! I was wondering about that. :p**

* * *

**PLEASE review! The MORE reviews, the faster I update.**

* * *

**While reading this chap, please listen to : Coldplay - The Scientist**

******Eliot. Parker. The hitter. The thief.**

It's been four whole weeks, since Parker had seen Eliot last. This whole time she hadn't heard his voice, or felt his touch or smelled his manly scent, or felt his arms wrapped around her body. This whole time she had been worried sick about him, but she was powerless to do anything. Because Quinn did as Eliot wanted and brought her back home that same evening.

She tried to ask help from the rest of the team, but it was like Eliot or Richardson had vanished from the face of the earth! They couldn't find any trace of Eliot. Eventually the others gave up, but she didn't. She kept hoping and waiting for him to come back to her. He did promise to come back to her.

Parker missed Eliot; she missed him so much that sometimes she imagined him walking through her door or hearing his voice. She was furious at him, but still she knew that if he'd just come back she'd take him back without hesitating. These past few weeks were painful to her. Every morning she woke up, hoping that he'd be lying next to her but at the end of the day he hadn't returned and he stayed gone.

Even with Eliot gone, Nate had taken on jobs so she had been doing her parts on those cons. Of course at times Nate or the others had to help her through it more than usual, because her mind was completely consumed by Eliot Spencer. More than usual, Quinn had to fight off the bad guys because she wasn't fast enough or because she wasn't focusing on the job. Nate and Quinn got all angry at her, but Sophie and Hardison were the ones who defended her from the two other men.

* * *

At the moment, Parker was busy acting her part on another job. It was supposed to be simple; she was supposed to retrieve information from a safe, while Sophie distracted the CEO of this particular company. But at the last minute, they discovered that the man liked blondes instead of brunettes. So Parker had to do the distracting. The man had his hands all over her, but she managed to not hurt him. After 45 minutes of his torture, she excused herself and told him that she was going to the restroom. She immediately went to the office to get the info out of the safe. Hardison helped her of course, with the security system. She had what she came for and was doing fine, until she saw a glimpse of someone when she walked out of the office.

She was distracted for a couple of moments, making her take the wrong door! Two guards had seen her and were asking her what she was doing on the 20th floor. The party was on the 19th. She made up an excuse, but they didn't believe her so she ran away from them as fast as she could. In the meantime, the CEO realized that she wasn't on the guest list. He immediately warned his guards and went to his office. Nate ordered Quinn to get Parker out, but they all heard another voice through their ear buds. It was Eliot!

"You can stay where you are, Quinn. I will get her out." He said.

They all heard him and were shocked! Hearing his voice, made Parker feel overwhelmed by her emotions. So she tripped at the stairs and fell hard. She was in pain, but she got up anyway and kept walking. Eliot also heard her fall and ran to her faster than before. Suddenly Parker felt two strong, familiar hands holding her. She gasped, feeling his callous hands on her soft skin but she knew it was him. She didn't want to look him in the eyes and just let him lead her out of the building. She was wearing tight, black pants made of a very thin fabric and a sexy, black shirt with a low decollete. His warm hands on her bare skin, made her all weak in the knees. She mentally scolded herself for acting this way, but she couldn't help it. She was indeed still very angry at him, but she was so happy that he was back.

They were almost outside, when they saw two security guards right in front of them. Eliot smirked at them and walked towards them. Within minutes they both were on the floor unconscious. He turned around and grabbed Parker again. They walked outside and silently drove away.

"We've managed to get out, Nate." Eliot simply said.

"Good work, you guys. Did you hurt yourself during the fall, Parker?" Nate asked concerned.

"No, just some scraped knees, Nate. I'll be fine." She answered softly.

"We will be expecting you two in the morning, okay? And Eliot… Welcome back." He said with a smile on his face.

"Thanks, Nate." He answered and pulled his ear bud out.

They both didn't say a word during the drive. Parker was still furious and Eliot was nervous. He wasn't sure if she would ever forgive him for leaving.

* * *

They arrived at his apartment and silently walked into the building. When they were in the elevator, he was the one who broke the silence.

"Are you alright, darlin'?" he asked, while trying to catch her gaze.

She purposely avoided his gaze and spat." Do not call me darlin'. Don't you dare!"

Those words hit him hard, but he knew that he deserved it so he accepted it.

They silently walked through the hall to his apartment and went inside.

But Parker stood in the doorway and asked."Why have you taken me here?"

Eliot sighed deeply and answered." I am going to take care of your knees. If you still want to leave then, I will take you home. So, please sit on the couch." He said calmly, while looking at her knees. You could see the injured skin, because the fabric of her pants were so thin that it was damaged where she fell.

Parker huffed and walked towards the couch. She then sat down on it and turned on the T.V.

Meanwhile Eliot grabbed the first aid kit and walked back in the living room. He smiled, because she was shouting at the T.V., like that one time he was over at her place months ago. He couldn't believe this thing between him and her, started so innocently.

"Get him! Get the bastard, Archer!" she shouted.

Eliot grabbed a chair and sat in front of her. He grabbed the scissors out of the kit and cut the thin fabric of her pants all the way up, where her knees were. He looked at her scraped knees and shook his head. He then grabbed one leg and held the inside of her knees firmly, so he could clean it up. He was planning to put bandages on both knees after.

Parker closed her eyes and hissed from pain.

"Sorry, but it will only sting a little." He apologized.

Eliot was trying to focus on taking care of her injured knee, but he was distracted by her delicious scent and all that creamy, bare skin he was seeing. He forced himself not to look at her chest, but her shirt was so revealing. By sitting in front of her, his eyes automatically locked on her décolleté.

'So beautiful.' He thought, but right after he mentally kicked himself and went back to cleaning her knee.

He had so much to tell her; he wanted to beg her to forgive him but the words refused to leave his lips. He wanted to say sorry and tell her that he loved her so much, but the words were stuck. He also wanted to tell her that he needed her, but he kept quiet.

Parker still had her eyes closed, not because of the pain but because the feeling of his warm hands on her bare skin was making her skin heat up. She didn't care about the pain or her injured knees at the moment. Or the fact that she was still pissed at him. All she wanted right now, was to feel his hands all over her bare skin. She missed him so much and wanted to tell him she loved him so much! But she miraculously was able to hold herself back.

" What did you do to your hair?" she asked, while looking at the T.V.

"I had a haircut in Los Angeles. It was too long." He simply said.

"I hate it." She said.

He smiled and asked." Why?"

"I just do. But you still look pretty though." she answered with a smirk on her face.

" I'm not pretty." He said with a frown on his face.

"Okay, what I meant to say was, is that you still are beautiful. Even if I hate the new haircut. " She said, while grinning.

"I'm not beautiful either. I'm not a girl." He answered with an annoyed tone in his voice.

"Yeah, you are. You are a very beautiful man." She teased.

He had just finished putting the bandage on her other knee and looked her in the eyes.

" Take that back." He growled.

She shook her head and teased."Nope! I cannot call you handsome, because you are too beautiful."

"Take that back." He warned.

"No. What are you going to do about it? Ooh, I am so scared! Eliot Spencer is threatening me. Ooh." She kept teasing. At that moment, his patience was gone.

He put the first aid kit back and walked towards her. She was shocked, but was suddenly turned on by the look on his face. She saw hunger, lust, desire and love.

She didn't know what he was planning, so she got up. He stood in front of her, he lightly grabbed her face and kissed her with all the love he had in him. He roughly pulled away first and looked her deep in her eyes. She whimpered out of protest, because she wanted to keep kissing him. She wanted to keep feeling his callous hands on her bare skin. They both were panting and she touched her lips.

"I love you. I need you and I am so sorry that I left you." He finally managed to say.

Her eyes welled up, but she didn't say a thing. She looked away and let her tears flow. Those were the words she wanted to hear so badly. The words she had been waiting for, if he returned to her. It didn't matter to her what he had done or what he hadn't done. The important thing was that he was back and that she loved him unconditionally.

And that she not only longed for his touch, but that she desperately needed him. She needed to have this wonderful night with him.

So she closed the little gap between them and brought her lips to his ear, making a delicious shiver go through his spine.

"Take me, pretty boy. I WANT YOU, NOW." She whispered.

* * *

**********Please tell me what you think of the chapter in a review? :) **Should I beg? I am not too big to beg, my lovely readers. Or should I say: I won't update, if I don't get lots and lots of reviews? 

******PLEASE review! :)**

**Ruby.**


	25. Chapter 25

**I DO NOT OWN LEVERAGE.**

* * *

**My story is now rated M! You have been warned, my lovely readers. WARNING: Explicit scenes ahead! :)**

A HUGE thank you to** divine one** for** giving me advise on how to write an M chapter! :D**

**So this is chapter 24, you guys! Thank you for reading, for putting my story as ****your fave, for following my story ****and for the AWESOME reviews! It really means A LOT to me. :) Love you loads, you guys.****I hope you like this chap. :)**

* * *

**To Saides: Thank you for the review! Yes, they will surely have a serious conversation. :)**

**To love: Thank you for the review! :) . I am going to make your idea a one-shot, okay? :D**

* * *

**PLEASE review! The MORE reviews, the faster I update. Reviews inspire me. PLEASE BE GENTLE. It's my very first time writing an M chapter, you guys. **

* * *

**Eliot. Parker. The hitter. The thief.**

"Take me, pretty boy. I WANT YOU, NOW." She whispered.

"No, Parker. Don't you want to talk first? I think you need to know what I did the past 4 weeks, right?" he asked.

She shook her head and said.

"No, it doesn't matter. The important thing is, that you're back. That you're here with me. Please don't deny me what I need, Eliot." She said.

"I could never deny you anything, darlin'." He answered.

"Okay, then its settled." She stated.

"But we will talk about it eventually, right?" he asked.

"Uhum." she answered, while playing with the hairs on the back of his neck. It made a shiver go through his spine and his heart race.

Eliot's mind was losing from his body and heart. He knew that they should talk first about what exactly happened in the past 4 weeks, but the combination of her words and her breath on his neck were too much for him to take. He decided to ignore the voice that said 'talk to her first' and with one swift move, he grabbed her waist and massaged her soft skin roughly. She gasped from the force of it and closed her eyes, enjoying his callous hands on her skin. Within seconds she was moaning his name.

"I am going to worship your body to show you how much I love you, darlin'." He said huskily.

Those words were said with such an intensity, making her whole body tremble. She opened her eyes and saw that his were dark blue from want, fuelling her own desire.

They were still both on their feet; his hands wondered from her waist to her sides. They travelled up north and began to massage her aching breasts through her shirt. The feel of his rough hands through her shirt felt so good, hardening her nipples. She whimpered and grabbed a handful of his hair in her hands, tugging on it real hard. Eliot groaned and whispered.

"No, baby. I will be doing the touching, not you. I will be doing the worshipping, remember?"

His hands began to explore further; they went from her breasts to her collar bone. They ended up on her face. The feel of his warm hands on her cheeks, made her body sizzle. With one move, he brought her lips to his and softly began nibbling on her bottom lip. It felt so erotic, making her whimper and moan. While she opened her mouth for him, he slipped his soft and warm tongue inside. At this point, she couldn't think anymore and her knees turned into jelly. She was leaning onto him, so he pulled her close to him while kissing her so hard, making her head spin.

Their tongues were battling, but no one was winning. Their breaths became ragged and shallow; their need for each other so clear. Parker felt his desire for her growing on her thigh, making her visualize how he would 'worship' her in the most sacred way. Those thoughts were overwhelming her, making her lose her patience.

"Eliot, please." She begged.

"What do you want, baby?" he teased.

"I want to feel your bare skin on mine. Please." She moaned.

Those pleading words, were all it took. He grabbed her bottom, picking her up. She automatically wrapped her legs around his waist, making her whimper. The friction that the move created, was sending currents through her center.

She grabbed his face roughly and devoured his lips. He carried her to the bedroom, while kissing her so deeply that he almost forgot to breathe. Her knees were hurting her, but her need for him was bigger than anything else.

He gently placed her on his bed and broke their passionate kiss. Parker took a sitting position and was moaning in protest, but he shut her up by kneeling on the floor and touching the insides of her thighs. His hands were so close from where she wanted them to be. She closed her eyes and whispered.

"Oh my G…"

Her lust fogged mind was unable to form any coherent sentences. Eliot took off her shoes slowly and kissed her feet one by one.

"See, told you that I was going to worship every part of your body." he said huskily.

Eliot wanted her so badly to the point that he wanted to rip off her clothes and just take her now. But… he was trying to prove to her how much he loved her by worshipping her body; by showing her that in every situation, like this one, that she was the one he thought of first and he was second. He was always second; she was always first.

So he kissed his way up from her foot to her knees. His hands found their way to her shirt and gently helped her out of it. She opened her eyes and saw not only lust in his eyes, but also love.

Never before has she seen a man look at her like that. He looked at her, like she was the most precious thing in the world. Desire and lust were in his eyes, but love and admiration were also there. And winning from the lust.

He waited like he wanted permission, so she nodded.

With haste, he opened the button of her pants and the zipper making her gasp. He helped her out of her pants and threw it on the floor. Within seconds, she felt his hot hands on her bare skin. He was touching the skin on her stomach and kissed her belly button, making her sigh contently.

Suddenly he pulled away and brought his hands to her back, touching the skin there. She felt his hand on the clasp of her bra and in seconds she was naked from the waist up. Eliot looked at her bare chest and swallowed hard.

"So beautiful." He croaked and brought his lips to her pink nipple.

She moaned, feeling him sucking on her breast and closed her eyes again. At this point, her panties were soaking wet. All she could think about right now was to feel him inside of her. Those thoughts and his mouth on her nipple, were driving her insane! She opened her eyes and almost cried.

"Please, Eliot. Just take me now." She begged.

He let go of her breasts and looked at her panties. He placed a hand on her center through the fabric and he went rock hard. He was breathing hard and whispered.

"You're panties are soaking wet, baby. All this for me?"

She couldn't think or answer him, so she just nodded.

Eliot brought his fingers to the sides of her panties and pulled them down very slowly. He threw them on the floor and admired her naked body.

Eliot was still sitting on the floor. She opened her legs wide for him, making his eyes lock on her glistering center. He licked his lips at the sight and immediately grabbed her. He pulled her closer to his face and took in her scent. He closed his eyes and muttered.

"You smell delicious."

He opened his eyes and without asking, he brought his mouth to her aching center. The feel of his mouth on her, made her scream! He ruthlessly began licking, nibbling and sucking, driving her completely crazy. She had her eyes closed and grabbed a handful of his hair, tugging on it real hard.

"Oh my G… Eliot! My G…, El! So, so good! Oh, G…Eliot!" she screamed, not caring if their neighbors heard her.

Within minutes, she felt her belly tighten and she knew that she was going to come.

"Eliot, I am going to…" she panted. She let go of his hair and grabbed the sheets on both sides, almost ripping off the fabric from the mattress.

He replaced his mouth with his fingers and rubbed relentlessly on her bundle of nerves. He looked at her and ordered.

"Look at me, baby."

She opened her eyes and looked into his.

"Tell me you love me." he pleaded.

Seconds before coming, she whispered."I love you."

With one last rub with his finger, she came with a bang. Her climax was so explosive that she cried out his name.

While she came down from her high, he took off his clothes as fast as he could. He got out of his jeans and unbuttoned his shirt. He was only in his boxer shorts, when Parker opened her eyes and looked at him.

Oh, he definitely wanted her as much as she wanted him. She saw the evidence between his legs and licked her lips. He also got out of his boxers, making her mouth water. The thought of being filled by all of him, almost made her come again.

"So hard." She whispered.

"All for you, baby. All for the one I love." He huskily said.

She admired his package once more and seductively said."My turn."

She ordered him to lean on the head board of the bed, so he did. She crawled towards him and kissed his chest and muscled stomach. She brought her mouth to his shoulder and softly bit and sucked on it. Parker also sucked hard on his neck to claim him. She looked at the result and was very satisfied. This time she was the one, giving him a huge hickey. She smiled and went lower with her mouth. He closed his eyes and waited with anticipation. She arrived at her destination and went on kissing, licking, nibbling and sucking on his erection, making him growl and groan out loud. She was completely driving him crazy with her pink mouth, lips and talented tongue.

"Oh, my G… Parker, baby. Oh, G… baby! That feels so…" he said with a husky voice.

He was close to coming, so he stopped her.

"Stop, baby. I want to come inside of you." He said.

He shifted and opened the nightstand, grabbing a condom. She helped him put it on and within seconds, she sat on his lap and lifted herself up. Without warning she sank down on him, making them both moan out load. She was so wet, but still she had to let herself adjust to his size. After a couple of moments, she began to ride him.

They were both panting and breathing hard. The feel of him inside of her, was overwhelming her. She had her eyes closed, but Eliot opened his to watch her ride him without mercy. Her breasts was bouncing up and down in his face, making him impossibly harder.

She felt so good, but he wanted her to know so he whispered.

"Baby, you're so tight and it feels so good to be inside of you. I love you, darlin'."

She opened her eyes and with love in her eyes, she whispered.

"I love you, too."

Suddenly he flipped them over and she was underneath him. He grabbed her hands and placed them over her head. Eliot looked her in the eyes and entered her gently. They both moaned loudly and he began to move in and out of her.

He changed the angle a bit and hit her sweet, sweet spot over and over again, making her say the dirtiest words. She was never good with dirty talk, but he was pleasuring her so well that she miraculously was able to use the dirtiest words. She shouted those words loudly, turning him on even more.

"Harder, please. Harder, Eliot." she begged, so he did what she asked from him. He couldn't deny her what she wanted.

At a certain point, his thrusts became faster and shorter. She wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him deeper into her.

They were both soaked with sweat and were panting and moaning from pleasure. He was close to coming, but he wanted her to come first. He was still hitting her sweet spot over and over again; she was so close that a tear escaped her eye. She warned.

"Eliot, I am going to …"

And with one last push from him, she came around him. She came so hard and cried out his name once more. The way her muscles were contracting around him, made him explode inside of her. He growled and came with her name on his lips.

He pulled out of her and got rid of the condom. With a smile on his face, he spooned her and kissed the back of her neck. She smiled with her eyes closed and sighed satisfied. With a blanket over their bodies, they both drifted off to sleep in each other's arms.

But not before saying 'I love you' one more time, to one another.

* * *

******Please tell me what you think of the chapter in a review? PLEASE BE GENTLE. :) **

**PLEASE review! :D**

**Ruby.**


	26. Chapter 26

**I DO NOT OWN LEVERAGE.**

* * *

**So this is chapter 25, you guys! Thank you for reading, for putting my story as ****your fave, for following my story ****and for the AWESOME reviews! It really means A LOT to me. :) Love you loads, you guys.****I hope you like this chap. :)**

* * *

**To Saides: Thank you for the review! Yes, hot! :)**

**To guest: Thank you for the review and for the compliment! :) I am glad u enjoy reading my stories. :)**

* * *

**PLEASE review! The MORE reviews, the faster I update. Reviews inspire me and make my day! **

* * *

**Eliot. Parker. The hitter. The thief.**

Parker woke up and felt an arm around her waist. A very, very warm arm. She opened one eye first and then the other. She shifted a bit, making that warm arm around her tighten around her.

She smiled lazily and turned to look at the man who was possessively holding her. Eliot. His eyes were closed, so she took the opportunity to observe him. Her eyes lingered on his lips for a long time, thinking about what those could do to her body and mind. And heart. She took in the rest of the features of his handsome face. He was indeed very, very handsome. Not the model type, but the manly and ruggedly type that could make women's heart skip a beat with just one single look.

Parker shifted again, lying on her stomach with her eyes closed and rested her head on his chest. He let go of her, but after a couple of moments he held her again.

"Mornin', darlin'." He whispered.

"Good morning, Eliot." She answered.

She opened her eyes and looked at him again. There was a dark lock of hair covering his face, so she brushed it off of his forehead.

"Why are you so quiet? What are you doing, baby?" he asked, with his eyes still closed.

She smiled and said."Admiring you."

He opened his eyes and lifted an eyebrow. "What is there to admire?"

She sighed contently and stated."A lot!"

"Like…?" he asked.

"For example, that scar on your lip." She said and kissed it.

He chuckled, but she cut off his laugh by pressing her lips onto his. First softly, but then hard.

At one point, Parker's hands began to wonder. Touching every part of his skin that she could reach.

Eliot just flipped her over, making Parker yelp and giggle. And just as he was about to kiss her again, Eliot's phone rang. He groaned and Parker said.

"Don't pick up."

Eliot smirked wickedly and leaned into her, ignoring the call. His phone stopped ringing, but then Parker's phone began to ring.

"Damn it. I bet its Nate or Sophie." He muttered.

Parker rolled her eyes and knew that she had to pick it up, because their teammates will continue calling till she or Eliot picked up.

She grabbed her phone and took the call, while Eliot got out of bed and went to the bathroom. After a couple of minutes, Parker also went to the bathroom. Eliot was busy showering, so she decided to join him. She stood behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist, while he washed his hair.

Pulling him closer, she brought her lips to his right ear and whispered." Hmmm, you smell so good."

He chuckled and asked."What does Nate want?"

She closed her eyes and nibbled on his earlobe." He wants the info that we retrieved last evening." She whispered.

Eliot had a hard time to think clearly, because of all the nibbling Parker was doing. But he miraculously managed to answer her. "Okay, then we better hurry. You know how he gets." He stated, while a current went through his spine.

"No. Not yet." she said and kissed the back of his neck.

Eliot growled and closed his eyes, enjoying the feel of her warm tongue on his skin.

"Parker, please don't. We don't have the time, honey." He pleaded, breathing hard.

"Yes, I will continue this. Even if I have to force you." She said seductively.

Eliot was slowly losing control, but he tried once more."Baby, please don't." he begged. His mind was slowly going to dirty and lustful places.

"Okay, I will make you a deal." She said self assured.

"I am listening." He breathed.

"I won't force you to make love to me here and now, but only if…" she teased.

"Uhum? Only if I…?" he impatiently asked.

"If you promise to take me on a date. But I want a real date with flowers and all the other stuff." She demanded.

With one swift move, he lightly grabbed her and pushed her softly against the shower wall. While placing both her hands on the wall and above her head, he pressed his wet body hard against hers and brought his lips to her ear.

"Okay, it's a deal then. I will take you on a real date." He whispered, making her knees turn into jelly. He was turning her on, but one second later he let go of her.

She was breathing hard and leaned on the wall.

"You don't play fair, Eliot." She accused, while admiring his wet, naked body.

Eliot smiled wickedly and said." Neither do you, darlin'." He answered, making Parker roll her eyes.

* * *

At the moment, they were on their way to Nate's apartment with the information he wanted. Eliot was driving, giving Parker the chance to admire him again.

He sighed deeply and said." I still owe you an explanation, darlin'. You know, about what I had been doing those 4 weeks."

Parker nodded and said."Yes, wanna tell me now?"

He shook his head and said." No, not now." Later, okay?"

"Okay." She said softly.

She was a bit scared to hear his explanation. What if it was something really, really bad? She shook that thought off and told herself that it didn't matter what he had done. She loves him and he loves her. He was back and that was the most important thing. But she couldn't ignore the nagging feeling that crept on her.

'No, maybe it wasn't that bad. Maybe it was something good?' She thought.

But she was taken out of her thoughts by the car stopping. They arrived at Nate's and walked into the apartment. They all greeted Eliot and were so glad to see him. Parker gave Nate the info and sat next to Eliot on the couch. Eliot asked what they had been doing, while he was away. So Nate and the others told him. Parker quietly listened and instinctively grabbed his hand at one point. Eliot automatically intertwined their fingers without looking at her, making Sophie and Quinn smile internally.

Hardison also saw it and ignored the sweet gesture.

"Eliot, I missed your food. Will you cook lunch for us?" Sophie asked with a smile on her face.

Eliot rolled his eyes and answered." Okay, only because you asked nicely."

"I will help!" Parker said and jumped up, startling the others.

Parker grabbed Eliot by his hands and dragged him into the kitchen. They prepared lunch together, while the others waited patiently for them. Nate went to get a drink, while Hardison played a videogame on his computer. And Sophie had a conversation with Quinn.

* * *

They had a nice lunch; they talked about everything except about the time that Eliot was away. At the moment, the men were busy discussing their next job. Sophie and Parker were in the kitchen, drinking some tea.

Sophie was observing Parker, while she sipped on her tea. Parker looked up and asked." What's the matter? Something on my face, Soph?"

Sophie smiled and said." No, your face looks perfect."

"Then why are you eying me like that?" she asked.

"I am just curious, that's all. Did he tell you what he did, while he was away?" she asked.

"No, Soph. Not yet." She answered.

Parker was annoyed by Sophie being all in her business, so she decided to change the subject.

"I have something exciting to tell you. Wanna hear it?" she said.

"Okay. What is it?" Sophie asked. She knew that Parker purposely changed the subject, so she played along. Sophie was still curious, but decided to give Parker a break.

"I have a hot date, tonight." She answered.

Sophie smiled and teased." With who?"

"Duh, with Eliot of course!" she answered, while frowning. Parker didn't understand why Sophie asked her that question. But she didn't linger on it too long, because she had something else on her mind.

She looked at Sophie with pleading eyes and asked." Will you help me to get ready?"

* * *

At the moment, Eliot was talking to Quinn, Nate and Hardison. Nate couldn't hold it anymore, so he asked."Eliot, did you find Richardson?"

Eliot immediately tensed up and build a wall around him. Nate saw it and impatiently demanded." Tell me what happened, Eliot. What happened while you were away?"

Quinn looked at Eliot and said."Tell him."

But Eliot ignored him and had an expressionless look on his face."What I did when I was away, is none of your business." He growled.

Quinn had enough of his stubbornness and snapped."Eliot, they can help us okay? I will help you and I know we can pull it off, but with their help it will be a lot easier. You know that!"

Eliot gave Quinn a look, making Hardison almost pee in his pants. But Quinn was not afraid at all. He walked towards Eliot and dragged him away from the others. They both were whispering, but Nate nor Hardison could make out anything. They kept watching Quinn and Eliot, who were discussing something important. Quinn was all in Eliot's face.

And then it happened! One moment they were talking and the next they were fighting each other!

Nate and Hardison immediately ran towards them, trying to get them to stop but with no success. Parker and Sophie heard that something was wrong and also ran towards them.

Parker saw them and shouted." Eliot, Quinn. Stop it!"

They both looked at her and then stopped, but were glaring at each other.

"Have you two gone completely crazy? What the hell is going on here?" Parker asked, her voice trembling.

Eliot gave her one last look and stormed out of the apartment, leaving Parker clueless and speechless behind.

* * *

******Please tell me what you think of the chapter in a review? ****:D**

**Ruby.**


End file.
